Only Children
by Thalion King's Daughter
Summary: A rambling tale of the Golden Age as seen through the eyes of Jaer and Jaerin Peridanson. Interlocks with "Thole" and "A Blessing of Rain" by elecktrum.
1. Jaer and Jaerin

_Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. I would love to visit it someday though._

"Are we almost there yet?"

"You know we're not there yet; we'd see it if we were."

"I didn't ask if we were there, I asked if we were _almost_ there. And besides, I wasn't talking to you. Father?"

The speakers were two boys, at most thirteen years of age though one was probably rather less than that. The elder of the two had ordinary brown hair and clear brown eyes that seemed to smile even though his lips were straight. The younger was considerably fairer than his brother—for such the two obviously were—with white-blonde hair and sharp green eyes. Both boys were mounted on strong horses and wore short daggers at their sides. Half a length in front of the brothers two men were mounted on horses of similar build. Both men were armed with swords and daggers though they did not seem to be expecting trouble. The younger of these two men sighed slightly at the bickering behind him.

"Yes, Jaerin, we are nearing Cair Paravel. We should be there within half an hour," he said.

"Harrah!" A delighted cry escaped both boys and their horses shook their heads at the impatient urgings of their young masters.

"Can we not go any faster, Father?" the younger boy asked. His father had addressed him as Jaerin.

"No, Jaerin. I have told you that many times. If you wish for something to do, go back and see how your mother and aunt fare. Tell them we should be arriving at the Cair soon."

"Yes, Sir!" Without further words, the boy wheeled his horse around and trotted (he would have galloped but the distance was to short) back to a carriage that followed the riders. The other boy hesitated for a moment, seeming to debate whether or not to follow, but chose to stay where he was. The boy's father smiled at the sound of his son's excited declarations coming from behind.

"I dare say that your younger son is rather excited, Peridan," the older man said to his companion. "He will be hard to keep in check once we reach the Cair."

"What do you mean he will be? I am as excited as my sons. You know that I have wished to return to my ancestral homeland since I heard of Winter's fall. It has been nearly two years, Tran! Two years since the White Witch was defeated and Aslan Himself crowned the four rulers of Narnia yet I am only just now making my way to ask their permission to dwell in this land. I am the one you should be worried about!"

"It hasn't even been eighteen months, my friend. And you know that you could not have left any sooner. Don't exaggerate too much or you'll end up sounding more like a three-year old than a man with three children."

Peridan laughed heartily at Tran's words. "You're right. It just seems longer when one has been wishing for such an event since one was a child."

"I do not doubt it. What do you plan to do once you are settled?"

Seeing that the conversation was not likely to be very interesting and unnoticed by the two men, the boy who had remained slipped out of the ring of soldiers that surrounded their small party. He grinned as the entire group rode by, seemingly oblivious to his presence outside the circle. First were his father and Lord Tran of Archenland, a noble man and advisor to King Lune. Some distance behind them was a carriage in which rode his aunt, Lady Leah, mother, and little sister. His younger brother Jaerin was still riding beside the carriage, eagerly relating stories of what he would do when they arrived at their destination. Another, rougher, carriage followed this one; the maidservants rode there when not talking with the waggoners. Last in line were two wagons in which all the portable goods belonging to the family of Peridan were loaded. Surrounding this whole group were about a dozen men-at-arms. For though times were better in Narnia since the defeat of the Witch, her followers still lingered in hidden places and it was not safe to carry valuables unguarded.

Thoughts of the Witch's defeat brought more serious thoughts to the boy's mind. If the stories he heard were true, then Narnia's kings and queens were only children. Two of them were supposed to be younger than he was and the oldest not quite two years his senior. How could boys his age rule a kingdom? He had enough trouble keeping his room in order, a kingdom would be impossible! Shaking his head free from such thoughts, the boy urged his horse through the ring of soldiers and up just behind the furthest wagon. He was going to pass on by but he caught the edge of the conversation and slowed instead as the grin spread back across his face. One of the maidservants was relating to the wagon's driver the events of the morning—and their first encounter with a talking animal.

"…and there we was, just makin' sure the missus is all settled for breakfast and the little lady is ready to when this great big squirrel just jumps out of the tree. It walks up to us all unafraid like right up in front of the missus. Now the little lady's all excited about having a squirrel so near but she doesn't move since she's afraid that she'll scare him off. And then this squirrel just looks at her and grins—I know he grinned so don't laugh at me—afore looking back at the missus and bowing down in front of her. She looks a little surprised but that weren't nothing compared to what happened next. That squirrel looks right up and says—as clear as I'm sayin' to you now—'Good morning, madam. Welcome to Narnia.'…"

The boy's grin broadened and he passed the gossiping maid. His mother had nearly fainted when the squirrel talked and his sister, Rien, had squealed in surprise. Thankfully, Father had warned them that animals in Narnia were not quite like ordinary animals and that many of them could talk and think like humans. Mother had thanked the squirrel for his greetings and they had actually had quite a nice chat with him. Other Animals had joined them and it was a merry party at breakfast. But that was hours ago. Surely by now it must be almost lunchtime. Just when the boy was beginning to think that he might ask if they could stop for lunch, a shout from the front made him urge his steed forward to see what had caused it. Jaerin was at his side in an instant as they raced to the front of the line.

"What is it, Father?" both boys asked breathlessly.

"Look!" The boys looked and simultaneous gasps of astonishment slipped from them.

"Is it?"

"We're here?"

"There it is, Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones, shining on the edge of the Eastern Sea as it always has in my dreams."

Peridan leaped down from his horse and hurried over to where the carriage had stopped. He flung open the door and held out a hand to the occupants. A joyous light was in his eyes and there was no denying him as he spoke.

"Come, Saera, Sister Leah, and you too, Rien. This is a sight that you must see."

A tall woman with fair hair and green eyes stepped down from the carriage, blinking at the brightness of the day. A small girl, at most nine years old, followed her and last another woman with light hair. Peridan led the three to where the boys and Tran still sat on their horses staring at the sight before them.

"Oh, Father!" Rien exclaimed as she clapped her hands, "It's even more beautiful than you said."

And it was. The castle rose in many-tiered splendor at the very edge of the ocean where the Great River met the waters. The bright midday sun glinted off thousands of windows in glorious splendor making it so that the whole castle seemed to be coated in golden light. At the topmost turret, a huge banner snapped in the wind. Even at that distance, they all knew what it must be: a green field on which a red lion rampant rose in majestic beauty. The Banner of Narnia. Four smaller banners were also visible though none could quite make out what design they bore. Still, they knew that their presence meant that all four sovereigns of Narnia were home.

"Perhaps soon, we shall be able to call those who dwell in that castle our kings and queens," Peridan said softly. "I shall at last return to the allegiance of my fathers."

Jaerin looked from the castle to where his father stood staring. "Does this mean we can go faster?"

_A/N—I'm back! School is terrible about making one do things other than that which one desires to do but now I've enough space to get some writing done at odd times. This story takes place in the early years of the Four's rule in Narnia, when they were still "only children" though we know they were more. It also interlocks with and overlaps several stories by _elecktrum. _That excellent writer is allowing me to borrow some of her stories in exchange for my characters. Therefore, you might recognize some of the events related. _Almyra_ too, is using Jaer and Jaerin eventually. Last, but not least,_ JealousoftheMoon _wrote about the brother's entrance into cannon in the most recent _Cannon Keepers _installment. _ _If you haven't read those authors, go do so immediately. You will not regret it._

_Electrum graciously beta read this chapter and the ones to follow. Many thanks to her!_

_I will be switching my point-of-view in each chapter unless otherwise noted. The brothers will have to take turns._

_Chapter next: At the Cair_


	2. At the Cair

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Cair Paravel or anyone or anything that you recognize from elsewhere. Peridan's family is mine as is Tran's wife. The men themselves however, are cannon and thus do not belong to me. Bummer. _

When the party passed a the gates of Cair Paravel some ten minutes after their first sighting of the castle, Jaerin could hardly believe his eyes. There were people everywhere! But then, "people" was hardly the best word to describe the members of the crowd. There were Animals and Creatures of every possible description. Everything Jaerin had ever heard about or dreamed of was there. Two centaurs and great cats stood on either side of the gate and armed satyrs guarded the door of the castle. Bears, cats, dogs, horses, fauns, and creatures which defied description thronged in the courtyard. Yet despite the crowds, there was no chaos and the path from the gates to the doors remained clear. Few paid much attention to their passing aside from a casual greeting as the party made their way to the steps leading up into the Cair. Their horses were taken by several creatures, some of whom looked vaguely like trees to the boy's inexperienced eyes. Jaerin shivered in anticipation as the massive doors swung slowly open and they passed through into the castle itself.

It was quieter and less crowded inside than in the courtyard though there was still no shortage of people. A faun detached himself from a chattering group and hurried over to them.

"Good day, sirs and ladies! Welcome to Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In what manner might I be of assistance to you?" The faun addressed himself to Tran as the oldest of the party and the apparent leader.

"We come seeking an audience with King Peter and his royal consorts," Tran replied. "I believe they should be expecting us; we sent a letter two weeks ago."

"Ah! Then you must be Lord Tran and his kinsman, Sir Peridan with your families. We are quite glad to welcome you to Narnia. At the moment, the kings and queens have adjourned the court for lunch; we should gather again in about an hour. Perhaps you would like to rest and refresh yourselves while you wait? I can show you to a room if you wish."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It is nothing more than what I am commanded. Come."

The faun led them through the halls and to a large, well-furnished room not far away. Jaerin gaped at the plush furniture and rich hangings that decorated the walls. Even King Lune's castle did not have anything this fine! He turned to where his brother had been only to find him at the enormous windows in the far wall. He was about to run over to him when he caught the edge of the conversation between his father, Uncle Tran, and the faun.

"…have provisions of our own," his father was saying. "There is no need for you to…"

"Nonsense. It is but common courtesy. I would never hear the end of it if I allowed such a thing. No, Sir Peridan, I will send some food to you shortly. When the Four are ready to receive you, Master Donovan will come to escort you to the throne room. Fare well for now!"

Hardly had the door shut behind the faun when the room erupted into excited exclamations.

"Can you believe this place? This is the most amazing place I've ever seen! I counted eight leopards, two panthers, six centaurs and who knows how many others in the courtyard! And this castle is so huge! There must be hundreds of passages and thousands of rooms. Do you really think they'll let us live here, Father?"

"Did you see the ocean, Father? It is beautiful! The water is bluer than anything I've ever seen. And I there are two boats out there. Do you think we could go sailing, or, better yet, swimming some time? Do you think we could?"

"They have a garden, Mother! A rose garden! They aren't really blooming yet but they'll be so pretty when they do! And there were wildflowers everywhere! Do you think we can pick a bouquet of them? Did you see the gardens, Father?"

"Oh, Peridan! You were right! The air here is so clear! I haven't been able to breath this well in years!"

"You know, Tran, perhaps we should consider moving to Narnia also. I rather like it here."

"See, Peridan, I told you that you would have trouble keeping your children in check…"

"Quiet!" Peridan's deep voice cut across the cacophony of noise and instantly brought silence to the room. "Please," he continued with a smile, "speak one at a time! Jaer, yes, I think we will be able to go swimming at some point during our stay at Cair Paravel. Rien, yes I did see the gardens but you'll need to ask before you start picking flowers. And Jaerin, we are here to ask permission to dwell in Narnia, not necessarily to live here in the Cair itself. As for you, my wife." Peridan leaned over and kissed Saera firmly on the lips. He smiled as he pulled away, "I am glad that you feel well here."

A few moments of excited conversation later, the door opened and two badgers walked in. Both were carrying heavy trays from which a delicious smell was coming. Jaerin's mouth watered at the sight of the food. The badgers smiled and set the trays on the table in the center of the room.

"If you'll be needing anything else, feel free to call," one said. "There's bound to be someone near enough to assist you."

"Thank you very much, kind badgers," Lord Tran replied. "The hospitality of the Narnians exceeds all expectations."

"Thank you, Sir! You are kind to tell us so. Enjoy your meal. When the Four are returned to court, Master Donovan will come to lead you to them." With those words, the badgers bowed roughly and hurried out leaving them alone once again.

The two boys could hardly wait until their father gave them permission to begin eating. It was wonderful. There was rich, juicy ham (from a dumb beast of course), fresh, hot rolls with butter melting on their tops, bright carrots and fresh salad all of which was quickly devoured.

"That was good," Jaerin said as he licked his fingers for the last time. "If that's what every meal is like here, I really hope we get to stay."

"And if the food isn't like this all the time?" Jaer shot back. "Then what will you do?"

Jaerin shrugged. "I don't know. But if they can make it this good some of the time, why not do it all the time? And who's to say they couldn't do better?"

"I don't know. You've got lettuce in your hair."

Jaerin's hand shot to his head feeling for the errant leaf. He found nothing and glared at his grinning brother. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do. See?" Jaer leaned over and placed a leaf of lettuce on top of his brother's head.

"Jaer!" With a shout, Jaerin dove at his older brother and within seconds the two were rolling along the floor, playfully trying to put lettuce in each other's hair while Rien shrieked in delight. Jaerin caught hold of a pillow off of one of the chairs and began pummeling Jaer. "I do not have lettuce in my hair! You do!"

"Boys, boys!" Saera cried. The two broke apart almost instantly and looked sheepishly at their mother. "This is neither the time, nor the place for such roughhousing. Calm down. If we are to present ourselves to the kings and queens of Narnia, we must be on our best behavior. Jaer, come here and let me brush your hair; you've gone and mussed it badly."

"But mother…" Jaer stopped his protest at the look on his mother's face and walked obediently over to her. Jaerin snickered at his older brother's plight and Saera's gaze was instantly on him.

"Don't laugh, young man. You're next."

_A/N—There you have the next chapter. The next one you should be able to expect in a week. Do let me know what you think. Thanks to _elecktrum_ for beta reading this._

_Next Chapter: Before the Four_


	3. Before the Four

Not quite an hour after their arrival and less than half of a rather dull hour after finishing their meal (Peridan would not let them look at any of the books and looking out the window is only interesting for so long), the door opened again and a large bear walked in. Jaer stared in surprise. Aunt Leah went pale and his mother's hand flew to her mouth even as Rien shrank behind their father. Even Jaerin seemed nervous as the bear stepped forward.

"The court has reconvened," the bear said. "Their majesties await your presence."

Jaer's jaw dropped and a quick glance at his brother showed that the younger boy was fighting back laughter. The bear sounded like he was half asleep!

"Thank yousir," Peridan replied, stuttering slightly as he tried to remember what the badgers had said was the bear's name. His eyes were shining and he barely held his excitement in check. "Saera, children? Kinsman?"

A hurried brushing of hair and smoothing of skirts ensued before the group followed the bear out the door. He led them to a pair of ornately carved doors that stood wide open. Gulping, Jaer straightened his shoulders and gave his brother an encouraging look and then turned his face forward again. While there were many interesting things to see in the great throne room of Cair Paravel, Jaer's attention centered on the four figures seated on the thrones. The bear led them forward until they were about halfway down the path that lay between the others that thronged the room. There, he stopped and called out in a slow, sleepy voice:

"Lord Tran and Lady Leah of Archenland with their kinsmen, Peridan, his wife Saera, and their children, Jaer, Jaerin, and Rien."

The bear stepped aside and Uncle Tran led them to the foot of the dais. One by one they knelt. They had arrived.

Jaer fought hard to conceal both his apprehension and his amazement as he rose from his knees. He could feel Jaerin almost shaking beside him and reached out a hand to steady his brother. He couldn't blame him. On these four rested the fate of his family for years to come. And two of them were younger than him! Once again he wondered that four so young could rule a country. How could this be?

"You are welcome in our court, Lord Tran and Lady Leah. You also, Peridan and Saera with your children. What brings our friends from Archenland to our court today?"

Jaer nearly started at the sound of King Peter's voice. He sounded young but there was an edge to his voice that spoke of the experience of a much older man. Could he really only be two years older than himself?

"We come with a request to make of you, Lord King. Of you and your noble consorts." Peridan bowed again. "I beg you to hear me."

"Speak your request then, Sir Peridan. We will hear you out."

"I am but a simple man, your majesty. I am not a knight."

"Not a knight?"

Now Jaer's jaw did drop. The younger king was a full year his junior and yet the note of command in his voice was the same as Jaer heard in his uncles when he spoke to men under his rule.

"It is not for want of valor on his part, King Edmund," Lord Tran interjected. "Many times has King Lune offered him knighthood and none more insistently than after his actions in driving off a portion of the remnants of the Witch's army. Rather, it is because of a family vow. Since the White Witch came to Narnia and either killed or drove out the humans here, the men of Peridan's line have refused knighthood from any save the true ruler of Narnia or Aslan himself. Until your victory, that has been impossible. Do not judge my kinsman for his lack of rank."

King Edmund turned dark eyes on Lord Tran; "I am the last person to judge a man by appearances, Lord Tran. You need not fear that I will do so."

Blinking his eyes in surprise at being chastised by a boy, albeit a king, young enough to be his son, Lord Tran bowed and stepped away. Dealing with children as monarchs was not something he was used to.

"Tell us your tale, Peridan of Archenland," King Edmund continued, "and give us your request."

Peridan bowed and began a tale that Jaer had known ever since he could remember and never tired of hearing again. "Over a hundred years ago, my forefather was among the ancient lords of Narnia. When the White Witch came and battle was joined, he rode out with the last king of Frank's line. He and his eldest son fell in that battle, but his wife, daughter, and younger son survived to flee to Archenland. For with his last breath, he begged a raven to take word to them of the battle's outcome. He told them to remember Aslan and the prophecy once made that four thrones would be filled at Cair Paravel and such would mark the end of Evil's reign.

"In Archenland we have lived ever since, honoring the laws of that country while ever holding ourselves to be true subjects of Narnia. Not quite two years ago, word came of the Witch's defeat and winter's end and the filling of the Four Thrones. Since that time, I have sought to return to my ancestral home. This, noble kings and queens, is my request: That I and my heirs be allowed to dwell in Narnia as your subjects and servants of Aslan and Aslan's great father, the Emperor-over-the-Sea."

Peridan knelt with his last words and his family followed his example. The court of Narnia waited with baited breath; no such request had been brought before the Four and none knew how they would answer. Jaer bit the inside of his lip nervously.

"Oh, yes! Peter, Susan, do say they may stay!" The youngest queen's excited exclamation startled Jaer and he looked up hopefully. Queen Lucy was beaming at them and the other three were also smiling.

"I think we are agreed in our decision, brothers?" Queen Susan said in gentle voice that nevertheless carried the same authority that her brother's had.

"I believe so, sister," King Peter answered. "There is no need for us to take council together in this matter. Rise, Peridan. Once of Archenland, you are now of Narnia. We welcome you into our court."

Cheers and shouts of approval rose from all corners of the room as Peridan and his family stood. Jaer grinned broadly at his brother and received one in return. The boy wanted nothing more than to run down the hall shouting out to everyone that he was now to live in Narnia. But he knew that such an action would not be looked kindly on by his mother or his father so he restrained himself. By the way Jaerin was bouncing on his toes, he felt a similar excitement.

"My kings," Peridan cried, raising his voice to be heard above the clamor. "May I be permitted to swear my allegiance to you and yours here and now before these assembled Narnians?"

"We do not yet ask such an oath of you, Peridan of Narnia," King Peter replied. "Yet if this is your heart's desire and your mind is set, knowing this is no rash action that you would undertake, you are free to do so. But We must warn you: You do not swear allegiance to Us alone. Whatever oath you make you must swear to honor our royal siblings each in the same manner, making no distinction between Ourself as High King and They. For Aslan crowned us together and we Four are equal before Him. And you must also swear your loyalty to Aslan and Aslan's great father, the Emperor-over-the-Sea. For They are the true and ultimate rulers of Narnia and We hold Our crown from them."

Jaer could hardly believe the confidence with which King Peter spoke. He knew there was no way he could imagine himself speaking in such a manner. The boy-king showed that he was in every way worthy of the title bestowed upon him by both Aslan and his people: Magnificent.

"I know this, Lord King and not lightly do I take this oath. It has been my wish since my youth to pledge my allegiance to the king of Narnia and I will as gladly serve your siblings as yourself. As for the oath in service of Aslan: it has already been made." With a practiced motion, Peridan flicked his sword from its sheath and held it in salute before him. Then he turned it upside down and dropped to one knee.

"My kings and queens, I, Peridan, son of Erain, do hereby swear fealty to you, High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy, and to your heirs so long as you remain in the service of Aslan. I will strive to serve you to the best of my abilities and will all the resources I have to offer, both in peace and in war. But if ever a time comes when my kings or queens or their heirs turn from the service of Aslan, I will consider it my duty to withstand him with everything in my power. So long as the Great Lion grants me strength, this is my pledge."

_A/N—There I hope you like it! I'm trying to show how much the Four are different from your average kid through this story. But I'm also going to try to show how they really are still "only children." Let me know how I get along!_

_Next Chapter: Of Dinner…_


	4. Of Dinner

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, the Four, Cair Paravel, Peridan, or Tran. Jaer and Jaerin, however, are mine. And so is Scamptertwig. Do you like them?_

A shiver of delight traced its way down Jaerin's spine as he listened to his father's pledge. Ignoring the response of the Four, he tugged lightly on Jaer's sleeve.

"Do you think we need to swear allegiance too?" he whispered. "I want to."

"No. Not yet. We're too young yet. For now, Father's allegiance is ours."

"But I want to. Do you think they'd let me?"

"You can ask Father later. Be quiet now; I want to hear what they're saying."

Jaerin subsided into impatient silence and contented himself with bouncing on his toes. Now that the main question was answered, he was eager to see where their new quarters would be. Father had said that they might not live in the castle but be given land on which to dwell elsewhere, but Jaerin was convinced that they would not live anywhere but in Cair Paravel. He would become the best knight in all of Narnia to rival even the kings themselves. They would ride out to battle and in a daring feat of arms he would save one of them from certain death and…

"Jaerin, come on!"

"What?" Lost in his fantasy, Jaerin failed to notice that the formalities were concluded and his family was leaving. Slightly embarrassed, he hurried after Jaer who was following the others out a side hall. A rather large squirrel appeared to be their guide and the boy could not help but grin at the sight of the bushy tail waving in front of them. They walked down the long halls and up a flight of stairs before the squirrel finally stopped.

"Here we are! This room," he gestured to the door on Jaerin's right, "can be for the boys and the next one down for the little lady. Here across the hall is a room for you, Master Peridan, and your wife and another for you Lord Tran and your wife. This last room," here the squirrel scampered to the end of the hall and nimbly climbed up the door frame to open the door, "should serve as a sitting room for you all until more permanent quarters can be arranged. Will this be sufficient?"

"Most definitely so, excellent Scamptertwig. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'll be back an hour before sundown to escort you to supper. Have a good afternoon."

The squirrel darted away down the hall, calling out hellos to a few birds that were passing by. Jaerin barely waited for him to go before running to the room pointed out as being for him. He flung open the door to reveal a enormous bedroom decorated in rich reds and blues. Two canopied beds stood along one wall and an open door revealed a second room in which there appeared to be a large tub. In the far wall was set a single massive window that reached from the floor to the ceiling and was curtained with thick blue velvet lined with shimmering silk. With a shout of delight, Jaerin ran across the room and leaped into the nearest bed. Jaer was not far behind him.

"Oh, Father, would you look at this room!" Jaerin cried bouncing on the bed. "This is amazing! I could fit two of my old rooms in here and this bed bounces wonderfully!"

"So I see," Peridan laughed. "But you had best be careful lest you bounce yourself off of it."

"Oh I won't," the boy replied with confidence. "I've had lots of practice; yours and mother's bed is good for bouncing too." Realizing too late that he had given away his secret, Jaerin shut his mouth abruptly and flushed scarlet.

"So that is why I would come in to find our bed mussed," Saera said. "I think you should be more careful about such things in the future."

"Yes, Mother."

"Come along now. There are yet more rooms to explore."

When the other rooms allotted to them had been dutifully examined and exclaimed over, Jaer and Jaerin returned to their room. There, they found all their baggage had already been placed and their nicest clothes laid out on the beds. Apparently, the servants had been busy in their absence.

"Why are those laying out?" Jaerin asked. "I don't want to wear that."

Jaer rolled his eyes. "Because we're to join the kings and queens for supper, silly. Or were you not listening?"

"Really? That's amazing. Come on! Let's get ready!"

"Easy, little brother. It will be another several hours before we'll need to be ready. It wouldn't do to get dressed up and then mess up our clothes before supper and have to change again."

"Oh. But what are we going to do until then?"

"I don't know. Look around; you brought some games didn't you? Why don't we play some chess?"

Amazingly enough, the two boys managed to keep themselves entertained with board games until they were summoned to supper. The same squirrel who had led them to their rooms escorted them to the supper room. This room was another level up and had one side open to a balcony that faced the sea. Jaerin jerked nervously at his tunic as they entered. Going before the kings and queens in court was one thing, eating supper with them was quite another!

"Welcome! We are glad you could join us, Lord Tran, Lady Leah, Peridan and Saera." Queen Susan was the first to greet the travelers when they came into the room. Her radiant smile only made Jaerin more nervous. He might have to talk to girls tonight! Rien wasn't bad but his cousins were horribly giggly. He was glad they hadn't come along on this trip.

"Thank you, gentle queen, for inviting us to join you," Lord Tran replied. "Your graciousness is more than one could ask for."

"It is nothing. Come now, dinner awaits us."

Queen Susan gestured behind her to a large table spread with elegant dishes and lit with candles. The two kings and Queen Lucy were standing beside it, waiting with smiles on their faces. The two eldest flanked their younger siblings when they were seated. Tran was seated at King Peter's side while Peridan was directly across from him. Lady Leah sat by Queen Susan with Saera across from her. Rien was near her mother and the two boys were sandwiched between their father and sister facing the two kings.

When they were all seated, King Peter lifted his glass "For thy blessings and the bounty of this table, Aslan, we give thee thanks," he said. Soft "We give thee thanks," came from his siblings and Jaerin awkwardly copied them. No sooner had they finished than several creatures came in carrying great dishes of food. These they offered first to the ladies and then to the men. Jaerin waited until he saw King Edmund take a bite before he picked up his fork.

"What do you think of Narnia so far?" King Edmund said after a few minutes.

Jaerin stared, unable to think of a reply.

"It's wonderful," Jaer replied for his brother. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad you've come," the king continued. "It will be nice to have some boys near my own age around. How old are you?"

"I'm just turned thirteen and Jaerin's two years younger."

"I am not!" Jaerin cried, goaded into speech, "I'll be twelve later this year. You're only a year and a half older."

"One year and nine months. It's just as close to two years as one and a half."

Forgetting the company, Jaerin stuck out his tongue at his brother. A sudden laugh startled him and both boys turned bright red when they realized that King Edmund was laughing at them.

"Let's not quarrel shall we?" he said dryly. "I'd hate for our acquaintance to start out on such a sour note."

As the meal progressed, Jaerin grew more relaxed and the conversation became quite animated. King Edmund described some of the further Narnian lands that they had yet to see while King Peter told a little of the far lands beyond the Great Waterfall. It seemed that he had just been on a journey there last fall. For what purpose, he did not tell, but Jaerin assumed that it had to do with the ruling of the country. As skillfully as if they had been doing it for many years, the two kings also managed to draw his father and uncle into the conversation as well.

"Do you play chess, Peridan?"

"Sometimes, King Edmund. My sons have recently brought about a renewed interest in the game."

"Excellent! Then perhaps you would deign to join me in a game after supper? My brother and I have been learning the game of late."

"Seriously, Ed, do you really wish to get beat again?" King Peter said. A small smile danced along the edges of his mouth leading Jaerin to guess that there was some shared joke between the two.

"You never know, Peter. Besides, how is one to get better if one does not practice? So will you join me, Peridan?"

"It would be my honor, your majesty."

_A/N—Well, we all know how Ed fared against the gorilla. (If you don't, shame on you! Go read "Thole" by electrum, before you proceed any further). Will he do any better against Peridan? This chapter was slightly longer than my normal, but I don't think you minded too much now did you?_

_The thanksgiving offered by the Four comes from Almyra's _Beautiful Letdown. _You should read it._

_Next chapter: …And of Chess_


	5. And of Chess

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the Narnians. I have never claimed to. I will never claim to. Well, I suppose if something really strange happened I might be able to claim ownership, but don't expect it._

Jaer was thoroughly amazed by the young monarchs. Their behavior in the throne room had led him to believe that they would be stiff, formal, and somewhat boring to talk too and the knowledge that they were kings made him nervous. But to his great delight, he found himself talking easily with both kings about common, everyday pursuits (such as riding, hiking, exploring). And then King Edmund invited his father to a game of chess! Jaer was confident of the results; his father had not lost a game to anyone in all of Archenland in ten years.

After supper was cleared from the table, the party moved out onto the balcony that overlooked the Sea. An ivory chessboard was brought at King Edmund's request and Jaer settled down in anticipation to watch the game. It did not take long for him to realize that King Edmund probably had not been playing very long. Twice, Jaer saw moves that would have set the king in a very good strategic position but were not taken. He leaned back with a sigh. This game would not last very long.

But it did. The minutes ticked by and yet his father had not defeated his inexperienced opponent. Jaer began to watch closer. To his surprise, he found that his father was not taking advantage of openings left by King Edmund and was deliberately placing himself in poor positions. The boy's confusion mounted as King Edmund began to capture more and more of Peridan's pieces. Why was his father allowing himself to be defeated like this? This was not how his father played.

"Checkmate?" King Edmund said.

"I believe so, your majesty," Peridan replied after a quick scan of the board. "You have fairly cornered me."

King Edmund heaved a sigh of relief even as he turned to smirk at his brother. "'Get beat again,' Brother?"

A grin lit the older king's face. "I concede that I was in the wrong. Well played, Edmund. And now, perhaps, seeing as it is getting late, we should bid our guests farewell for the night? I'm sure the ladies are ready to retire."

Jaer looked in surprise out across the Eastern Ocean. The last hints of sunlight had all but faded from the rim of the Sea and the stars' dance was clear above them. He stood hastily as his father did and bowed to the kings and queens.

"If you should like, Lord Tran, Peridan, and you too, Jaer and Jaerin," King Peter said as he stood, "you are welcome to come to the practice yards at any time during your stay here. There will be someone to assist you there."

"Thank you, King Peter. We may avail ourselves of your offer. For now, we bid you good night. May Aslan guard your dreams."

Jaer murmured his thanks and followed his family from the room. A tall, slightly treeish looking man met them at the door and escorted them back to their quarters. They parted in the halls leaving Jaer with his questions regarding his father's play unanswered. Jaerin chattered on even after the candles were blown out so that it was late before the boys fell asleep.

As he was accustomed, Jaer woke at dawn, slid a book from his pack, and slipped quietly from his room. Jaerin still slept—he would probably not wake for another hour. In the sitting room allotted to the family, Jaer settled himself in a comfortable chair near the window and began to read. The story he was reading was a fascinating one. It told the tale of Prince Gale of Narnia who freed the Lone Islands from the tyranny of a dragon and won them as provinces of Narnia. When he last stopped, the prince had been about to confront the dragon in its lair.

Not quite an hour later, Jaer finished the book with a grin. The dragon was defeated, the Lone Islands freed, and the Prince safely returned to Narnia. All in all, a very satisfying ending.

"I thought you'd like that story."

Jaer started at the unexpected sound but relaxed as he saw his father sitting near the door. It often happened that way; he would be engrossed in a story and his father would come in and startle him. He did not mind.

"It was my favorite when I was a boy," Peridan continued, walking toward his oldest son. "I always wished that I could find a dragon to slay."

"I liked it a lot, Father. I think my favorite part was when everyone thought that Prince Gale was too small and young to do anything and he says 'I am not strong enough. But I serve the mightiest one of all, Aslan, and He is able to make me strong enough.' And he did. With a single arrow, he felled the dragon and then he plunged his sword into his heart to make sure he was dead. Do you think I'll ever be able to do that?"

"Maybe not with a dragon. But if you put your trust in Aslan for your strength, you will be able to dare greater deeds than that. Look at the kings and queens. They are your age and younger and yet have freed this land from a mighty spell through Aslan."

"I know," Jaer said with a smile. A small, comfortable silence settled over the room before the boy spoke again. "Father, why did you let King Edmund beat you in chess last night? I know you let him win."

Peridan laughed lightly. "I wondered if you would notice. Yes, I let him win. It is because he is my king and I do not know yet what he is like. I did not want to beat him and have my king unhappy with me on our first day here."

"But, Father, don't you think that if he can rule a country, he can stand being beaten at chess? I think I'd rather get beat and know that my opponent was really good than think that I played really well when he just let me win."

"But I often let you win when you were learning. What do you say of that?"

"You were teaching us. You showed us how to beat you half the time. I know that you had to have left openings for us to capture pieces many times. But after we learned, you just played easier; you have never let us win like you let King Edmund last night. Shall I quote the king? 'How is one to get better if one does not practice?' And how is one to practice if one is always allowed to win?"

"You have me there, Jaer. I'll keep your words in mind in the future and take care not to allow an easy victory. But look, the day is here; shall we go to wake your brother? And then perhaps a short visit to the practice fields would not be amiss."

Jaer nodded eagerly and leaped up and ran down to his room. He quietly opened the door and peered inside. The curtains were drawn and the room was still dark. With stealthy steps, he crept toward his brother's bed.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

"Wohoo! I got you!" Jaerin's laughter echoed off the walls and filled the room. "You thought you were going to scare me and I scared you! I got you! You must have jumped three feet into the air!"

Jaer tried to be grumpy but could not when his brother was laughing so hard. It was a fair scare so he had no cause for anger. Soon his laughter joined his brothers and pillows flew from one bed to another.

"Come on, Jaerin," Jaer said after a moment. "Father says we can go to the practice fields if we hurry. Get your things."

Jaerin was off like an arrow from the string. Within moments, he was fully dressed and had his bow slung across his back and his dagger at his side. Jaerin had also grabbed his things and the two brothers hurried out of the room to meet their father. They walked to the end of the hall before finding someone who could give them directions to the practice fields. This time, a tiger escorted them through the castle.

They were met at the entrance to the practice yards by the distinctive clash of steel on steel. Inside they found the two kings and a massive centaur at work. No one seemed to notice them at first but when the two kings broke apart, the centaur motioned toward them and they turned.

"Hail Peridan!" King Peter called. "Welcome to our practice yards. We were just concluding our practice. You are welcome to do as you will."

"Thank you, King Peter. I think we will watch for a little."

"Not 'king' here, Peridan. While in these walls, we are but simple knights under the command of General Oreius here. Allow me to reintroduce us. I am Sir Peter Wolfsbane, knight of the most noble order of the Lion and this is my brother, Sir Edmund of the How, knight of the most noble order of the Table."

"I am Peridan, once of Archenland, now of Narnia, a wanderer with his wanderings ended," Peridan responded with a bow.

"I am Jaerin, soldier of Narnia and one-day-knight," Jaerin cried, eager to show his pride.

"And you are?" King Peter looked expectantly at the Jaer.

Jaer hesitated. He had no title and was not willing to speak as his brother had. Then his conversation with his father came to mind and he remembered what Prince Gale had said when the Lone Islanders first asked who he was.

"I have no rank that is noteworthy," Jaer said at last. "I am but a soldier of Aslan and servant of my kings. I am Jaer Peridanson of Narnia. Judge me by my actions and decide what you shall call me."

_A/N—I do dislike airport delays. But because of one, you get this chapter. Do let me know what you think of the boys._

_I'm sorry that I haven't replied to those of you who have reviewed. I'm in the craziness of the last weeks of school and so have little time to do much else. If these chapters weren't prewritten, I wouldn't have them up at all. Either way, thank you very much for your reviews; I greatly enjoy reading them!_

_Chapter 6: Another Visitor_


	6. Another Visitor

"Well spoken, Jaer Peridanson!" The centaur general bowed slightly to the boy. "You have made a good beginning."

Jaerin made a face at his brother. He probably got that out of one of his books; why did he have to go and say it now?

"I must agree with you, Oreius," King Edmund said. "That was very well spoken. Now if you'll excuse us, we must finish our practice so that we can be ready for the rest of the day. The archery butts are that way, Peridan; anyone you see should be able to assist you."

The kings raised their swords in salute and Peridan did likewise. Jaer and Jaerin bowed and started in the direction in which King Edmund had pointed but were stopped as King Peter called after them.

"Oh! Peridan, lest I forget: we are expecting a visitor later this morning. One of the princes of Calormene is coming on a state visit. Since you are to join our court, I would like you to be present when he arrives. A herald will alert you when his ship is sighted and we will ride to meet him."

"As you wish, your majesty. I will be ready."

Jaerin was elated at the king's invitation. If they were to be considered part of the king's court then surely that meant they would be able to stay at the castle! And who knows what could happen then? The rest of the morning passed in something of a blur to Jaerin. He feared that he shot wildly at practice but for once, he did not care. They were going to live in the Cair! Late in the morning, a robin brought a message to Peridan and Tran requesting their presence in the courtyard. Jaerin and Jaer followed their father and uncle to the main courtyard through which they had entered. There, a great assembly was waiting.

"May we ride with you, Father?" Jaerin asked eagerly. "I won't be in the way, I promise!"

"That is not a question for me to decide, Jaerin. You must ask the kings if you may."

"Yes sir," Jaerin hurried through the crowd to where he could just see the two kings seated on tall horses. He was careful to bow low when he reached them. "Your majesties," he said, "I have a request to make of you."

"What is it, Jaerin?" King Peter replied.

"That I and my brother be allowed to ride with our father. We won't be in the way, I promise." Jaerin waited hopefully for their response.

The two kings shared a look before nodding. "I think it might be better if you waited, Jaerin," King Peter said. "Our party is already assembled and their positions known. We cannot have hangers-on for this greeting. However," the king raised his hand to stop the protests that rose to Jaerin's lips, "We will permit you this: You shall be in the party assembled to meet us when we return. You and Jaer take you positions on the third step down to the right of the castle doors. Dress in your finest for we wish to make a good impression on our visitor."

"Yes, your majesty!" Turning around, Jaerin started to shove his way back to his father only to find him a few yards away. "We're not to ride with you," he called. "But we can be part of the welcoming party. Jaer and I are to stand on the third step down and to the right of the castle doors. We'll be waiting for you to get home, Father!"

At that moment, a trumpet call sounded and the mass of Creatures began to move. Jaerin found himself pulled roughly out of the press by his older brother and the two ran along side until they party passed the gates.

"Farewell, Father!" they called together. They were answered by the wave of his hand.

The rest of the morning seemed to creep by for both boys. To be part of the welcoming party for a foreign prince! Not to mention that they had heard strange stories of the Calormenes. It was said that they did not worship Aslan, but a strange god with four arms and the head of a bird of prey. Some even said that Tash (for such was the god's name) demanded human sacrifices! Jaer was rather skeptical of these stories but Jaerin delighted in them. He was certain that the Calormene prince would be a huge, dark man who would drink blood with his supper.

So it was that Jaerin failed to recognize the prince when he first appeared. It was almost noon and the eleven-year-old was getting bored. He was pawing through the plants that grew at the base of the castle looking for insects (the sight of a golden braid had given him an idea) when a horn sounded from high up on the walls. Immediately, every Creature who had been waiting leaped to their feet. In moments, the courtyard was filled with orderly lines of people and his brother was hauling Jaerin up the castle steps. The two queens appeared in the doorway magnificently arrayed in some of their finest gowns. Seconds after the boys reached their place, the gates swung open and the procession entered. A great fanfare of trumpets, flutes, and drums heralded the return of the kings and the arrival of their royal guest. Jaerin straightened proudly; he was determined not to disgrace his father or kings.

First to pass through the gates was a centaur carrying the banner of the kings—a red lion rampant on a field of green. Just behind them were the kings, Peter on his horse, Jett, and Edmund with Phillip. At King Edmund's right rode Lord Tran and half a horse behind was Peridan. A dark-haired boy in rich clothing rode at King Peter's left. Behind them was a company of soldiers of every kind, great cats, centaurs, fauns, centaurs, birds, and others. But what caught Jaerin's interest most were the twenty-odd human soldiers that followed the kings. They were tall, dark, powerfully built men in exotic clothing that left their arms and chest bare. Curved scimitars hung by their sides and burnished helmets caught the light of the sun. Two of the men, whose garments were more elaborate than the others, had long curled beards; one was stained crimson and the other amber. Jaerin nudged his brother in excitement.

"Which one do you think is the prince?" he whispered.

"The one by the king, of course. Can't you see his crown?"

Jaerin's heart sank as he realized the truth of his brother's words. On the head of the dark boy by King Peter's side rested an elaborate helmet-crown of gold and silver. This boy then, was the Calormene prince? Why couldn't it have been someone older? Jaerin thought. Maybe the soldiers with him will be more interesting.

The party dismounted at the foot of the steps and advanced slowly up the stairs. Jaerin grinned at his father and received a slight smile. The two queens received them all graciously and invited them to enter into the castle. The prince replied with some fancy phrases that Jaerin could not quite catch and a strange bow of some sort before following them in. Jaer nudged his brother and the two boys followed as well, trying to stay as much out of the way as possible.

The four monarchs, Lord Tran, Peridan, and two centaurs, one of whom Jaerin recognized as being the general, Oreius, escorted the prince to a magnificent suite of rooms located at the corner of the castle. Through the glimpse Jaerin caught of the rooms, he saw windows that opened to a balcony facing the sea and other windows that opened out to face the gardens. Rich golds, purples, reds, and greens decorated the room in a tasteful fashion.

The prince appeared pleased with his rooms and turned with a slight hint of a smile on his face to the Four. "These rooms are excellent. Truly you have been blessed by the gods with wealth and skill in abundance to prepare such chambers for a stranger."

Jaerin's eyes narrowed. "Blessed by the gods"? What was this prince talking about?

The prince continued. "I have but one request at the moment. I would ask a second chamber for my slaves and soldiers. I would have them near enough to call."

Jaerin's jaw dropped. Slaves? These men that followed the prince were slaves? But how? Why? No one was allowed to own someone in Archenland, or Narnia as far as he knew. These were Sons of Adam! Did they not know this in Calormene? Who had dared to make men slaves, to treat them as if they were no better than a dumb animal? How had this come to be?

_A/N—There. Slightly more serious thoughts from Jaerin here. What's going through Jaer's head now too I wonder? We shall see soon!_

_The visit of the Calormene prince is an invention of Electrum's. Go read now._

_Next chapter: Slaves and Spiders_


	7. Slaves and Spiders

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. This chapter is unbetaed._

Horror flooded Jaer's mind at the prince's declaration that the men who followed him were slaves. He should have known, he chided himself. He had read something about the Calormenes having slaves in one of his books but had never really believed it. And now this foreign prince had the audacity to demand rooms for his slaves in a land where slavery was illegal and immoral! How could he dare!

Jaer clenched his fists and waited for one of the Four to condemn the prince for treating men as beasts. But the reproach never came. Indeed, if the sovereigns of Narnia were as shocked by the statement as he, they gave no sign of it. King Peter's eyebrows arched slightly even as King Edmund's eyes narrowed and Queen Susan rested on hand lightly on Queen Lucy's arm, but there was no other indication that they were displeased in any way. Rather, King Peter's voice remained perfectly calm as he replied to the prince's request (or demand, as Jaer saw it).

"There is another room attached to this one for your serving men. Other rooms have been set aside in the courtyards for your serving men. We trust these arrangements are acceptable?"

The prince nodded in answer. "The arrangements are more than acceptable. I shall be comfortable here."

Another nod seemed to indicate the conversation was over for the Narnians all bowed and stepped back. A barely perceptible motion from one of the older men set the slaves into motion. They slid out of their precise formation and into the room where they set down the large chests they had been carrying. Jaer caught a glimpse of brilliant silks before the door shut behind the Calormene prince.

The four sovereigns, General Oreius, Peridan, and others whose names Jaer did not yet know, seemed to relax the instant the other doors shut behind the two councilors. King Edmund grimaced at the nearest door causing his brother to break into a grin and his elder sister to frown disapprovingly. The group turned back toward the Great Hall and Jaer pulled his brother back behind a pillar as they passed. Technically, they were not supposed to be there and though they had done nothing overtly wrong, he thought it best to remain hidden.

"That's over for now," King Edmund said as they passed the boys' hiding place. "But I suppose we'll have to deal with them again at dinner. Did you ever see such formal chaps? I wonder if those councilors ever smile."

"Careful, Ed," King Peter laughed softly. "You never know who may be listening."

"And it does not become you to speak so of our guests," Queen Susan added. "I dare say they were just tired from the journey. I'm sure once they're rested, they'll be much better company."

"The Queen is right, King Edmund. It is ill for a judge to form a hasty opinion on small evidence." The centaur's deep voice echoed back down the corridor.

"I know but…" The younger king's voice faded into the distance and Jaer let out a breath he did not know he was holding. They had not been caught. Only once he was certain that they were alone in the hall did he turn to his younger brother, who, strangely enough, had remained still and silent this whole time. He nearly started at the expression on Jaerin's face. The boy was glaring at the door to the prince's room as if by his very gaze he could burn down the door. Both hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white and Jaer was certain it was only with the utmost self control that the younger boy was not hurling himself at the door.

"Jaerin?" Jaer asked tentatively.

Jaerin slowly turned his head toward his brother. "Did you hear him?" he growled. "Did you hear that, that boy! Slaves Jaer! He says the men were slaves!"

"Hush! Do you want them to hear you? Come on."

Jaer steered his fuming brother from the hall and through the castle until they were outside. Then the younger boy shook of his hand and took off running. Jaer sighed and followed. Whenever Jaerin got this angry, he always seemed to need to yell, run, or fight to work it out. Thankfully, he seemed to be choosing the least destructive of the three options. At least, that was what Jaer thought until Jaerin ran through the flowerbeds and crashed unseeing into a tent.

"Jaerin!"

Running faster now, Jaer made it to the wrecked tent just in time to beat the crowd of startled Creatures. Jaerin was sitting in the remains of the tent looking about him in a rather dazed manner even as the canvas heaved around him while someone else was trying to get out of the mess.

"Jaerin, come on! Get up!" Jaer reached down and pulled his stunned brother from the wreckage and a dozen other hands pulled the canvas up to release a very large gorilla. Jaer gulped and bowed. "I'm sorry sir. My brother wasn't watching where he was going and ran into your tent. He really didn't mean to. I'm awfully sorry. I hope we didn't break anything. If there's anyway we can make it up to you we'll…"

"It's alright, child," the Gorilla interrupted. "No harm is done to aught but the tent and that can speedily be set right. You are new here aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I am Jaer Peridanson and this is my brother Jaerin. We arrived yesterday afternoon from Archenland."

"Ah, so you are the two boys I saw this morning in the practice yards. You will do ver well when a few years have added strength to your arms."

Jaer flushed. "Thank you…I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Athan. I am of the kings' guards. Now I dare say you are longing to be out of my presence and so I will bid you farewell. The gardens are yonder if you wish to wander there for a time."

"Thank you, Master Athan. I think we will. Aslan guard you!" Without waiting for a reply, Jaer grabbed Jaerin and practically ran in the direction the Gorilla had indicated. The gardens were large and spacious and none should bother them there but to be certain, Jaer dragged his brother to the furthest corner he could find before rounding on him.

"And what, in the Lion's name, was that all about?" he yelled. "Running off like that and then just standing there like a mute while I had to apologize for what you did. I'm not always going to be around to bail you out of your messes!"

"I'm sorry, Jaer! I didn't mean to. It's just that when I heard that prince say that those men were slaves, I almost couldn't help myself. I wanted to knock his block off right then and there. But I didn't and then I had to do something and then I didn't see the tent and you never even gave me a chance to apologize! I'm sorry."

Jaer sighed, his anger at his brother gone in an instant. "You're right. I'm sorry too, Brother. I should not have yelled at you."

"He said those men were slaves, Jaer. Slaves! How come? Why? How could they dare? The Calormenes are Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve even as we of Archenland and Narnia aren't they? Don't they know this?"

"I don't know, Jaerin," Jaer replied miserably. "I think we're going to have to ask Father about it. It isn't something I understand."

Jaerin kicked at a rock. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I. But we can't do anything about it right now. Maybe someday, but we're still only children. And, as such, I propose that we put such things out of our minds until we can talk with Father and race down this path. Are you with me?"

With all the resilience of youth, Jaerin grinned brightly and nodded. "I bet I beat you this time. Go!"

"Jaerin! No fair!"

Jaer charged after his brother laughing as he ran. For some time, the two chased each other about the gardens, heedless of their clothes and hair (their mother would be shocked when she saw them later), until their races deteriorated into a wrestling match. The two boys tumbled over each other until Jaer smacked his shoulder on a stone bench.

"Ouch!" he cried and the tussle was immediately over.

"Are you all right?" Jaerin asked.

"I'll be fine. I just hit my…Would you look at that!"

Scarcely two feet away, strung between a pair of massive flowers was a magnificent spider's web. And, better yet to their boyish eyes, a large spider sat contentedly in the midst of the web. Jaer looked over at his brother.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Rien."

"Exactly."

_A/N—Hallo all! I dare say you can make a pretty good guess as to what Jaer and Jaerin intend to do. Please do drop me a line and let me know what you think. I really do enjoy reading your reviews!_

_Athan the Gorilla belongs to electrum. He makes an appearance in _Thole_ where he whupps Edmund in chess._

_School is out which means that I will be putting my computer up for a week and more. Therefore, there will be no update next week. After that, I shall endeavor to return to the same schedule._

_Next chapter: The Wonder of Mirrors_


	8. The Wonder of Mirrors

_coughs and sneezes at the dust accumulated on the story Erm, sorry folks. I have no good excuse for not working on this for so long. I'm writing the next chapter now. I will finish!_

* * *

Fifteen minutes and several scraped elbows and squashed flowers later, Jaer and Jaerin managed to snare the elusive arachnid. Jaerin held it captive between two gently cupped hands and peered at it.

"It's perfect," he grinned. "We haven't had a prank like this in ages. Where should we put it?"

"We can decide that on the way. Come on!"

Jaer ran down the winding paths toward the entrance to the garden followed closely by Jaerin.

"The sewing box?" Jaerin called.

"No, Mother might find it instead. And you know what would happen then."

Jaerin shuddered. The last time one of the pranks on Rien had been caught by their mother, the results had not been pretty. Father gave them a lashing and then they cleaned the stables for a month. And no archery or horsemanship practice for two weeks.

"You're right," Jaer said. "Definitely not the sewing box. Where then?"

"I don't know what she has out in her room. There's sure to be somethi…Oh! I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not," King Peter grinned. "Else you probably wouldn't have just run into me. I say, are you two up to something? You've the same look on your faces that Ed gets when he's planning some prank or another."

"King Edmund pulls pranks?" Jaerin was shocked. Though he had enjoyed talking with the kings on the previous night, he still had a firm picture in his mind of what a king would do. Pulling pranks was certainly not among the acceptable actions.

"Of course! Just because we're kings doesn't mean we're solemn all the time. Why, scarce two weeks ago, he nearly frightened Susan out of her wits. He hid in her room wrapped in one of my cloaks and waited until it was full dark. Then he stepped out into the moonlight looking for all the world like some giant bat of some sort—at least, that's what Susan says. You could hear Su's scream halfway across the castle! Of course, she chastised him properly for it later. Now, what are you planning?"

Realizing for the moment that they were not talking to the king, but to a boy like themselves, Jaerin answered Peter's grin with one of his own.

"Well, there was this spider, see, and…"

"Say no more!" Peter laughed. "I think I get the idea. And it might be best if I could claim complete ignorance. When do you plan the plant?"

"This evening," Jaer answered. "Probably before supper."

"After," Jaerin corrected. "If we do before Father may send us to bed without supper."

"Spoken like a true strategist!" Peter laughed. "I hope you don't get caught."

Two grins answered King Peter as Jaer and Jaerin walked off, this time taking care not to crash into any unsuspecting bystanders. They made it to their room without further confrontation and hurried to find a place to hide their prize. Jaerin had only just stowed the spider beneath an old bowl he found when Lady Saera walked in on them.

"Jaerin Wisdom Peridanson!" she cried. "What on earth have you been into?"

Jaerin looked fruitlessly around the room for his older brother and caught a glimpse of him ducking into the bathing room to escape. "I, that is to say, we were playing in the gardens?"

"And what were you playing that caused you to tear your tunic in three different places, muss your hair, scrape your knees and elbows, and get dirt all over yourself?"

"Tag?"

Saera shook her head. One would think that she would be used to this by now but these two boys always managed to get into more scrapes than she dared imagine. "Into the bath with you now. We dine alone tonight but that does not mean that you will not make yourself presentable. Go. You have fifteen minutes."

Jaerin darted into the other room and waited only long enough to ensure that his mother was gone before leaping onto his brother.

"It's not my fault!" Jaer yelped. "I didn't do anything!"

"No? You left me alone to face Mother! That's enough!"

"Mother! Oh bother, she gave us fifteen minutes; five have already passed. Hurry!"

The two boys scrambled to wash their filthy faces clean from the dirt and tried futilely to get all the dirt out of their hair in less than the allotted time. They were pulling clean tunics over their heads when knocking sounded at the door.

"Just coming!" Jaer called and hurried over, straightening his tunic as he went. He opened the door to see his father standing there. Peridan ran a critical eye over the forms of his two sons, noting every smudge and smear they had missed. Giving a great sigh, he shook his head, much as his wife had not long before.

"I suppose you'll do. Come along."

Jaerin suppressed a relived sigh and followed his father and brother to the end room where Rien, Uncle Tran, Aunt Leah, and Mother were all waiting. For some time they chatted about the days events, Rien had apparently made friends with one of the dryads and been given a tour of the castle while Mother and Aunt Leah had simply rested and sewed. How his mother and aunt could be constantly sewing was beyond Jaerin's comprehension. Who would want to sit still when one could be out running around?

After the meal was served and while they were eating, Jaerin watched for his opportunity to be away. He finished hastily and sat impatiently kicking at the table legs until his father bade him be gone. Jaer asked permission to accompany him and the two slipped out, oblivious to the questioning looks from their father.

"Hurry, Jaer! There isn't much time!"

Jaerin scooped up the spider and waited while Jaer scanned the hallway for any observers. When his brother signaled the coast was clear, the two darted across the hall into their sister's room. Much to their relief, the room was empty.

"Where do we hide it?" Jaer and Jaerin darted about the room looking for likely places but it was not until Jaerin flung open the jewelry box that they found their hiding spot. The mirrored lid reflected the contents of the box back magnified to three times their proper size. Grinning, Jaerin gently dropped the spider into the box and Jaer shut the lid.

"Success!" Jaerin cried and clasped his brother's hand. "Now to make good our retreat."

The brothers strode over to the door but froze at the sound of voices on the other side. Their escape route was cut off. They were too slow.

Jaerin looked around him in panic. "Now what?"

"Hide!"

Jaer ran for the window and buried himself behind the magnificent curtains that reached from floor to ceiling. Jaerin was right behind him. When no one came in for a few moments, Jaerin risked a peek out. The door handle began to move and he quickly hid himself again and hoped that they would not move to close the curtains.

And so they waited. Rien and her maids talked for some time about little things, girly things as far as Jaerin was concerned, as the girl readied for bed. And then the moment came.

"Shall we put up your necklace now, milady?"

"I suppose, Mary. But I do so like wearing it. Oh well. One can't sleep with a necklace on."

Jaerin heard the footsteps as Rien walked over to her jewelry box and he tensed, waiting. There was a soft click as the latch opened.

The screams that followed were worth any punishment to come after.

* * *

_A/N—Naughty boys! But I dare say my own brothers would have done the same if they thought they could get away with it. And if they didn't know I'd trounce them within an inch of their life…_

_Jaerin's full name is inspired by my nearest younger brother's. Wisdom is his middle name._

_Next chapter—To be a King_


	9. To be a King

_Disclaimer—Jaer, Jaerin, and Rickat are mine. Prince Zarak of Calormene is an invention of elecktrum's. The others belong to C. S. Lewis' wonderful works. _

Two days passed before Jaer and Jaerin's punishment (confinement to their room) ended. Both boys had received sever lectures from their father as soon as their prank was discovered. Jaerin seemed relatively unaffected by what he was told but Peridan's words reached deeper than he knew into Jaer's mind.

"You are thirteen, Jaer! You should be beyond such pranks. Look to the kings, do you think they would try to frighten their sisters with such actions?" Jaer thought resentfully of their meeting with King Peter in the garden but said nothing. His father continued. "Jaer, your duty is to protect and guard your sister. That you should teas her on occasion is understandable—I still tease my own sister. Nevertheless, I do not ever wish to find that you have deliberately tormented Rien with her greatest fear. You know how much spiders terrify her. Do not force her into contact with them. Guard her from her fears and perhaps she will eventually overcome them. I am counting on you, Jaer.

"A true warrior is one who will fight for those weaker than he and defend them at all costs. King Peter and King Edmund rode into battle against the Witch though they had no previous experience. They fought because Aslan asked it of them and because their people needed their leadership. Strive to be that kind of man, or boy, and you will go far. Do you understand?"

Jaer had nodded and been dismissed to his room but the conversation never really left his mind. Now, on his first day after release from confinement, the boy slipped from his bed and silently gathered his weapons together. If he was to be a warrior, he needed to know how to use his weapons well.

It was still early—the sun's light was no more than a glow on the eastern horizon—and few creatures were about the castle halls. However, the crash of swords greeted Jaer when he reached the practice yards. King Peter—_Sir_ Peter here, Jaer firmly reminded himself—and Sir Edmund were already hard at work battling different creatures. Sir Peter fought against a centaur, wielding his sword and shield with incredible strength and skill. Meanwhile, with a sword in each hand, Sir Edmund held off a faun and satyr. Jaer noted curiously that one sword seemed rather short for the younger king.

Suddenly, with a move so quick Jaer barely followed it, Sir Peter ducked inside the centaur's guard and caught his sword around the other's hilt. With a sharp twist, the young king wrenched the blade from the centaur's hand and sent it spinning across the courtyard to stop a few feet away from Jaer. No more than a few seconds later, Sir Edmund utilized a similar move to disarm the satyr leaving him with only the faun to contend with. The younger king quickly managed to defeat this last opponent and pin him to the ground, breathless.

Jaer could only stare in amazement as Sir Edmund helped the faun up from the ground and the combatants congratulated each other on a good fight. The centaur general, Orieus, stepped from his watching place and began to give the two kings advice on how to better their swordsmanship.

"Oh, hello. I hadn't realized we had a visitor. You're one of Peridan's sons aren't you?"

Jaer jumped and looked up to find himself face-to-face (or rather, face-to-chest) with the centaur against whom King…Sir Peter had fought. The boy gulped.

"I…I'm the elder. I'm Jaer," he managed. "I'm sorry I'll go if you'd rather."

The centaur smiled. "No need. Have you been watching long?"

"Just a few minutes. How ever did they learn to do that?" Jaer waved at the brothers where the stood listening to Orieus. "I would have thought it impossible. They're…They're my age!"

The centaur's face stilled. "Make no judgments by age, Peridanson. For those on whom the blessing of Aslan rests, age is nearly meaningless. These kings have this blessing and it shows in their work. Besides," a smile cracked across his face, "they've practiced under Orieus' tutelage nearly every day since they came to the throne. One can't help but learn well with him as a teacher. I'm Tempest by the way, junior officer of the castle guard."

"Jaer Peridanson," Jaer answered automatically. "I'm the oldest son of Peridan. But I already said that didn't I."

"You did but there's no harm in…"

"I say, Tempest, who are you talking too?" Sir Peter's voice rang out and cut off further words. "You're needed over here."

Tempest turned around. "Jaer Peridanson, Sir Peter. He came in earlier."

King…_Sir_ Peter waved cheerfully at Jaer. "Well met, Jaer! Have you been here long?

"No, Sir Peter. I came in at the end of your fight," Jaer bowed as he answered.

"I see you brought your weapons, do you wish to practice yourself? I'm sure we can find someone to spar with you."

Jaer gaped. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. I would not have offered if I did not."

"I'm not very good," Jaer said. "At least, not compared to you and Sir Edmund though I held my own against the boys in Archenland. I only started really learning a few months ago. And I haven't gotten to practice much lately." Jaer grimaced at the memory of his imprisonment.

King Peter laughed. "Ah, yes, the spider incident. Were the results satisfactory?"

"Other than the punishment afterwards, most definitely yes." Jaer grinned.

"Spider incident?" Sir Edmund asked.

"I'll explain later," Sir Peter said. "General, is there anyone for Jaer to work with?"

The centaur general sighed. "I think there is. Tempest, find Rickat and bid him prepare to give a lesson. And as for you, sir knights, we must be about your lessons."

"Aye, General. Jaer don't leave until we've seen you again. We've something we wish to ask." Sir Edmund nodded to Jaer and then turned his full attention to General Orieus.

Jaer watched a few minutes before Tempest returned. An faun with grey legs followed the centaur. The faun, Rickat, led Jaer to the side of the practice yard and began their lesson. For half an hour Rickat painstakingly worked the basics with Jaer. The boy fretted at the repetition of lessons he thought he had already learned. But the fuan was patient and ignored Jaer's protests. Had the boy but known it, his form improved considerably in the short space of the lesson (not that it seemed short to Jaer). The two king's finished shortly before Jaer and stood talking while he worked through the last exercises.

"There," Rickat said finally. "If you'll learn some patience with the basics lad, you'll get on quite well. Will you come back tomorrow?"

Jaer hesitated for only a moment. "You would keep teaching me? Even if I am impatient?"

Rickat laughed. "I've had worse students. Be here at the same time tomorrow and I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir!" Jaer grinned broadly, and sheathed his sword. He then bowed and turned to the grinning kings.

"We're glad to have you join our lessons, Jaer," King Edmund said. "I look forward to seeing your progress."

Jaer flushed. To be included in the _kings_ lessons! "Thank you." He bowed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

King Peter answered. "We ride for a picnic supper this evening with Prince Zarak. We, that is our royal siblings and myself…er, ourself, would like to invite you and your family to join us. It would be pleasant to have more people our age around."

"Not to mention just people, as in humans," King Edmund added. "We've noticed that Prince Zarak and his men don't seem particularly comfortable around the native Narnians. He'll probably feel better if there are more humans around."

"Susan will send a formal invitation later," King Peter continued. "But since you are here we thought we'd just pass the invite along now. Will you come?"

Jaer stared. "I…I…We'd love to! I…Thank you, your majesties! Shall I tell the rest of my family?"

"If you wish. You could keep it a secret too. Though it won't be secret long. I'm sure." King Peter answered.

Jaer bowed and started to leave but stopped as a thought crossed his mind. "Will Prince Zarak bring his slaves with him?" he asked quietly.

The two kings shared a look. "Probably," King Peter said. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes! They're not dumb beast with no mind of their own! They're men! Sons of Adam like you and me, aren't they? How can that prince dare to make them slaves?"

"I don't know. It's the way things are done in Calormene I suppose, though Edmund could tell you more."

"Yes. It's a Calormene custom. No one really seems to know when it started. I abhor it."

"Then how can you stand to let him have slaves here? It's your country. You didn't even tell him it was wrong when he came."

"He is our guest," King Peter answered sternly. "As such it would be discourteous to attempt to remove his men from him."

King Edmund spoke more softly. "Those men are his by the laws of his country. Simply coming to a land where slavery is illegal does not instantly free them. As for not rebuking him. Its part of what it means to be a king I suppose. There are many things we may not like but cannot change. To be a king is to not offend and not rebuke but to teach silently and carefully. Maybe a stay in Narnia will convince him of what you say. Until then, we do nothing. It's what it means to be a king."

_A/N—A full page longer than my usual chapters. I doubt you mind. I've no idea when the next chapter will come. I've a vague idea but nothing that I can start writing on yet._

_Next chapter: Untitled_


	10. Racing

* * *

"I told you not to try that back flip twist," Jaer said as his younger brother rubbed at his bruised shoulder.

Jaerin stuck out his tongue at Jaer. "It would have worked perfectly if Father hadn't come in and startled me in the middle of the twist. I've done it before."

"Quiet boys. The Rulers come," Peridan shushed his sons gently.

Jaerin shifted eagerly in his saddle. The morning and early afternoon had passed terribly slowly since Jaer brought the news that they were invited to a picnic meal with the Four. He had been less excited to learn that Prince Zarak was coming too but even that did not dampen his spirits for long.

The four monarchs of Narnia walked down from the doors of Cair Paravel to where grooms held their horses. Not far behind them cam Prince Zarak, flanked as usual by the two men with colored beards. The Calormene prince looked strange and uncomfortable to Jaerin's eyes. He wore an outlandish wrapped tunic of vibrant orange belted with a strip of brilliant yellow. A turban of the same yellow material sat on the prince's head and a curved sword hung at his side. The older men dressed in a similar fashion, though the colors they wore were less bright.

Jaerin frowned a little as the prince walked down the steps. Behind Prince Zarak trailed the men whom he _dared_ to call slaves. Jaerin glanced over at his brother to see what his reaction was. To his surprise, Jaer's face remained blank of emotion. It was a look that Jaerin remember seeing on his father's face whenever he was upset about something but knew that saying something would not help matters. Jaerin decided that his brother must have talked to their father about the slaves and he determined to imitate the older boy's calm. At least, he would not try to punch the daylights out of the prince. That probably would probably be a good idea anyway, Jaerin reflected. Knocking a foreign prince senseless while he was on a state visit was probably not considered friendly behavior. His father and the kings and queens would surely not like that. Not to mention the king of Calormene. No. All in all it would be best if he refrained from knocking Prince Zarak senseless, as much as he might wish to do so otherwise.

While Jaerin mused on the consequences of punching Prince Zarak, the entire party mounted (or simply stood up in several cases) and they moved out. In addition to Jaerin and his family, two leopards, two griffins, two centaurs (one Jaerin recognized as General Oreius) and one older woman, attended the royalty of Narnia. With Prince Zarak and his attendants, they made quite a large party.

Once beyond the walls of Cair Paravel and the beginning of a city around it, Jaerin fought the urge to kick his horse into a gallop. Doing so would hardly be considered proper and he definitely did not want to be confined to his room yet again. However, Jaerin's need for restraint was short lived. King Edmund looked at King Peter with a smirk then moved his horse to Prince Zarak's side.

"Would you care to race, Prince?" King Edmund asked.

"To pit the horses of Calormene against the noble beasts of Narnia?" Prince Zarak replied. Somehow, Jaerin felt that was not what King Edmund was speaking of and that Prince Zarak knew it. "Know, O noble king, that such an endeavor would be greatly to my liking. Perhaps we can decide the requirements for such a race after meat?"

King Edmund smiled. "While that is a good idea in itself, Prince Zarak, it's not exactly what I had in mind." The king leaned started to lean closer to the prince but checked abruptly as the slaves following him moved hands to their weapons. "That is, I was thinking of a much less formal endeavor. Shall we see which of us," with a glance King Edmund included the Peridanson brothers as well as King Peter, "can reach the picnic place the fastest?"

A grin spread across the prince's face and for a moment, his voice lost its formal tone. "I think I should like that."

"Very well then. Off!" With a joyous whoop, King Edmund leaned low over his horse's neck. Within seconds, he and Prince Zarak were in front of the company and pulling away.

"Oh no you don't!" King Peter yelled. "Come on, Jett! We can't let Philip beat us!"

Jaer and Jaerin kicked their horses into a gallop and charged after the racing monarchs. The griffins wheeled screaming overhead and one centaur and one leopard ran alongside the racing boys. Jaerin laughed with glee as the wind whipped in his face and tugged at his hair. This was his favorite thing to do. Slowly, Jaerin pulled ahead of Jaer and began to close the gap between himself and the royalty. He thought he was about to pass King Peter when the High King gave a sudden shout and his horse leapt forward in a burst of speed. King Peter drew level with King Edmund and Prince Zarak.

"Is that the best you can do?" the older king yelled. "Surely not! Come, Jett!" King Peter pulled ahead of King Edmund.

King Edmund yelled something that Jaerin could not quite catch and his horse too put on an extra burst of speed. Prince Zarak said nothing loud but leaned low over his horse's neck and whispered something in its ear. Whatever he said seemed to have the desired result as the prince's steed suddenly charged past both kings and on into the plains.

For the rest of the race it remained that way. Prince Zarak led the two kings by a full length when they reached the place where the picnic was prepared. King Peter barely beat King Edmund while Jaer came in dead last, defeated by two lengths by his younger brother. Breathless and cheerful, the five boys tumbled from their horses to sprawl out on the grass in decidedly ungraceful ways. The horses did not stray far. In fact, Jaerin was certain he heard King Edmund's horse telling the others to walk around a bit to cool off after their run. But that was impossible. No one rode a talking horse except in the direst circumstances. Even he knew that.

"Prince Zarak," King Edmund panted, "you have an amazing horse. Have you had him long?"

"But a year," the prince replied. "I chose him on my last birthday. He is the favorite of my horses, though not the swiftest."

"Not the swiftest?" King Peter said with some surprise. "I should like to see the speed of your fleetest horse then!"

Prince Zarak smiled at the praise. "Perhaps it can be managed. I am certain that my father, the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever), would be pleased to arrange a suitable trade."

"I would like that. Here now though," King Peter pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I don't believe we've introduced you to our other competitors. Prince Zarak, allow me to make known to you Jaer and Jaerin Peridanson. They are but newly come to our court from Archenland."

"It is an honor to meet you," Jaerin said with a bow. Jaer bowed beside him.

Prince Zarak nodded in acknowledgement of the greeting. "Your father is Peridan, whom I met upon landing in Narnia, is he not?" The two boys nodded in the affirmative. "He is a doughty swordsman. Surely the blessing of Tash is upon him that he should have such skill."

Jaerin opened his mouth to retort angrily retort that it was most certainly _not_ Tash's blessing that rested on his father, but Jaer answered before the words could leave his mouth.

"Perhaps it is so, your highness," Jaer said. "I am pleased that our father's ability should find such a high estimation in your eyes."

King Edmund's voice broke in, drawing the conversation back to the subject of horses. Jaer tugged Jaerin slightly to the side.

"Whatever you do, don't say anything that could get him angry or that could be seen as us disapproving of him. Right now we just need to be friendly and then maybe we'll be able to explain later," Jaer hissed in his brother's ear. "Just be careful, all right?"

"All right, Jaer. I will." Jaerin tugged his sleeve out of his brother's grasp. "You didn't have to do that you know."

Jaer shrugged. "I can't always tell. Let's rejoin the conversation, shall we?"

The rest of the picnic party arrived nearly ten minutes after the boys reached the appointed place. The two men with colored beards looked disapprovingly at Prince Zarak who raised his chin and met their disapproval coolly. Jaerin watched the exchange with some wonder. Maybe that was why he seemed so uptight when he first saw him. Maybe he was never able to really play and race with other boys his age. Maybe he could fix that. Maybe then, he could do what Jaer said and show Prince Zarak how he was wrong about Tash. And slaves. Maybe.

* * *

_A/N—Am I making it clear enough for y'all in which POV I'm in? Or do I need to put it in the chapter title or some such place? Do let me know!_

_Next chapter: Party Preparations_


	11. Party Preparations

_Disclaimer—I don't own Narnia or anyone you automatically recognize. Just the kids and their mom are mine._

The picnic passed pleasantly for everyone. The Calormene prince withdrew into himself after the race and spoke only to the king's and queens though Jaer noticed him throwing curious glances in his direction more than once. Near sunset, a group of dryads arrived to gather the remains of the picnic and the party returned to the Cair. Jaer tumbled willingly into bed that night, knowing that he had to be awake for his lesson in the morning.

Jaer's second fencing lesson passed in a similar manner to the first. However, this time the boy realized how much he was actually working as his muscles ached from the previous day. The shield he carried seemed especially awkward; he wanted nothing more than to fling it away and swing his sword two handed. Rickat refused to let him do that though and Jaer fought with sword and shield, much in the same manner as the kings.

Sometime after breakfast (and a quick bath for Jaer) the two brothers and their sister strolled through the halls of Cair Paravel. Though it was now four days since their arrival, they had yet to really explore the castle and, as Jaerin put it, they had no better chance than now when they had no lessons and their father was occupied with finding his place in the court of the Four. Neither boy had wanted Rien to come but when she started to cry, they relented and brought her along. Now, they could not have cared less.

Everywhere they went, the three children encountered creatures of various sizes and shapes—and degrees of civility. The squirrels were the most chatty creatures, the dwarves the most taciturn. But whether or not they stayed to talk, everyone greeted them with a cheerful "Good morn!" and a wave of the hand.

When the trio came to the Great Hall, they found a place of frenzied activity and organized chaos. Queen Susan stood on the dais, directing creatures here and there and somehow supervising the bedlam. Jaer caught a glimpse of Queen Lucy's golden hair before the younger queen disappeared amongst the creatures.

"What do you think is going on?" Jaerin said, giving voice to the question they were all thinking.

"Oh!" Rien jumped a little and clapped her hands together. "I know what it is! It's a party. King Edmund's birthday party is tonight."

"How do you know?" Jaerin said. "Why didn't we hear anything about this?"

"Maybe because you weren't paying attention or were to busy racing to find out," Rien answered primly. "Queen Susan told Mother and Father and Uncle Tran and Aunt Leah and I on our way to the picnic place," the girl frowned slightly. "I think she said it was supposed to be a surprise for King Edmund though I don't see how they can surprise him when all this is going on. Wouldn't he walk in on it?"

Jaer shook his head. "He won't. He and Si…King Peter are going to visit the harbor today. They said something about the workers calling for a 'crowned head.'"

"How'd you know that?" Jaerin said.

"What's a 'crowned head'?" Rien asked at the same time.

Jaer stepped back into the hallway, pulling his siblings after him, narrowly dodging a faun carrying a large tray of something. "They mentioned it in the practice yard this morning. I was there earlier. A crowned head means royalty. That's why the kings are going. I suppose King Peter thought it a good chance to get King Edmund away."

"Do you think we'll get to be at the party?" Jaerin said eagerly.

Jaer shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Shall we see if we can help them here?"

The younger children nodded and the three plunged into the whirling mass of chaos that was party preparations. Jaer found himself helping a satyr to hang a garland of some sort over the doors while an elephant scooped up Jaerin so that the boy could hang decorations from the pillars. Rien disappeared into the crowd but occasional burst of laughter assured Jaer that all was well with his sister. Finally, breathless and laughing after being pulled into an impromptu dance with several dryads and fauns, the three siblings tumbled together on the floor of the Great Hall to observe the results of their handiwork. Jaer had to admit that the appearance of the throne room was drastically altered. Long tables lined the walls, ready to receive whatever food the cooks would make, garlands of ivy, flowers, and other plants Jaer didn't quite recognized wrapped around the pillars and draped over the doors. White, blue, green, yellow, and red candles stood tall and straight in their sockets. In the center of the room, a broad table stood waiting to be filled with gifts for Narnia's younger king. A gold sculpture of Aslan (crafted by the dwarfs of the Blue River smithy Jaer would later learn) guarded the table proudly. Jaer sat up straighter as Queen Susan gestured for silence from her place on the dais.

"Friends!" the queen called and the Great Hall instantly stilled. Even Jaerin stopped wiggling. "We are most grateful for your assistance this morning. Our royal brother, King Edmund, will surely be pleased with your efforts." A murmur of pleasure slipped through the crowd. "Now, I know that what I ask of you next will be most difficult, but I know also that you are fully capable of heeding my word.

"In two days, King Edmund will mark his twelfth year—this celebration tonight is for him. However, he does not know of it yet. Therefore, I ask that each and every one of you take heed to your words and actions and do not betray our secret before it is time. Our royal brothers are currently visiting the harbor and thus will not be returning until late. Until then, we must work to ensure that all is prepared before they return. If, by some chance, King Edmund seeks to return before we are ready, I will depend on you to ensure that word of this party in his honor does not reach his ears before it is to late for him to protest. We all know what he would do if he knew too soon."

A low laugh ran around the room as if at some shared joke. Though he did not fully understand the Narnian's amusement, Jaer still smiled. He guessed that King Edmund would protest mightily did he know there was a party in his honor. The room quieted again as Queen Susan resumed speaking.

"Now. It is near time for lunch. Let us refresh ourselves and then prepare to resume our preparations!" Queen Susan curtsied to her people who broke out in cheers and scrambled to their feet. As the crowd dispersed, Jaer found himself staring at the gift table in the center of the room.

"What do we have that we could give King Edmund?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Jaerin shrugged. "But I do know Mother'll be looking for us if we don't get back before lunch. Oughtn't we go now?"

"Wasn't that fun!" Rien chimed in. "I want to help this afternoon too. Do you think Mother and Father will let us?"

"There's one way to find out isn't there?" Jaer said taking his little sister's hand. "Ask them. Come on!" He turned toward the doors leading to their rooms and began to run.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jaerin cried and chased after them.

Running through the corridors of the Cair, the three narrowly avoided crashing into creatures on more than one instance. Jaer nearly ran headlong into a door as it opened into their pathway but managed to swerve aside and swing Rien up so that she also missed the door. Jaerin reached their rooms first, skidding to a halt inches from the table in the common room. Jaer and Rien were not far behind.

"Where do you think Mother is?" Jaerin panted. "I thought she'd be here."

"She would be, if she had not had to dodge a trio of wild banshees who nearly bowled her over."

Chagrined, the three turned around to face their mother and father who stood in the doorway. Saera leaned on her husband's arm and her face was a little pale. Jaer's forehead creased in worry.

"Are you well, Mother?" the boy asked, stepping forward.

"Just tired, Jaer. Your father and I went on a walk and I'm afraid I went to far. I'll be fine once I've rested a bit. Now. What have you three been up to this morning?"

_A/N—Not much to say here. Next Chapter—Surprising a King_


	12. Surprising a King

_Disclaimer—Jaer, Jaerin, Rien, Saera, and the dogs are mine. The rest belong to someone else. I have no money. Therefore, do not sue.

* * *

_

Surprising King Edmund turned out to be a more complicated affair than Jaerin anticipated. Even though the king was away, no one knew for certain if he would stay away for as long as they needed. The morning and early afternoon hours of preparation were easy enough since they knew he would at least be gone all morning. The queens had messengers(mostly birds as they were the least noticeable) stationed all along the route from Cair Paravel to Kellsalter Harbor as well as "spies" among the kings' party to ensure that the kings would not return before the appointed time—or at least not without adequate warning. They were also ordered to alert them if King Edmund started to get suspicious at the carefully orchestrated delays. The younger king was notoriously adept at sensing falsehood or attempts at deception, however benign they may have been.

All proceeded as planned until little more than two hours before they hoped the kings would be coming back. Word came that King Edmund was growing impatient and slightly suspicious at King Peter's continued delays. Jaerin happened to be in the same room as Queen Susan when a ruby-throated humming bird brought the news. The jewel-toned bird showed bright against the queen's dark hair for an instant before darting off to pass the message to the younger queen. Jaerin saw Queen Susan sigh and climb up onto a nearby chair.

"Friends!" she called loudly. "Friends and subjects, hearken to me!"

The queen's voice did not carry very far in the noisy room and most of the occupants kept at their work, oblivious to their queens attempts. Deciding to help, Jaerin pursed his lips and let out a whistle—a sharp shrill whistle that pierced and carried across the room (Jaer once told his brother that he could hear the whistle from over a furlong away). Startled yelps came from half the Animals and more than one dropped what they were doing and covered their ears. Jaerin winced at their reaction and the irritated glares from those nearest. Still, he thought, the whistle did have the desired result. The room was nearly silent now, save for a few who grumbled about humans not understanding the delicacy of a beast's ears. Queen Susan smiled at Jaerin and spoke again.

"Thank you, Jaerin," she said. Jaerin flushed. The queen turned her attention to the others. "Friends," Queen Susan said again. "We have just received word that our royal brothers have begun the return journey from Kellsalter. We are not yet ready for King Edmund's return, despite your hard work. Therefore, we must find some way to further delay our kings. I confess that I am thoroughly out of ideas. Has anyone any suggestions?"

"Is it certain they are coming here?" a dryad asked.

"Quite. They will be here in less than an hour if we cannot delay them further."

"We need an hour?" someone else asked, a Cat, Jaerin thought.

"Yes. Are there any ideas among us?"

"Maybe we could do it," Jaerin piped up. All heads turned his direction but the boy plowed on, ignoring the many stares. "I don't know if we can keep them for a whole hour but we could slow them some. Jaer, Father, and I could ride out as if we'd been practicing, or something of that sort. We could ask them to demonstrate or help us with it. Might I ask Father if we can? I think it might work."

"By all means! Ask your father and place our plea behind yours. Go, Jaerin, and make haste!"

Jaerin needed no urging to hurry. He remembered belatedly to bow and then bolted from the room. He found Peridan in the library, deep in a chess game with an older woman. Barely noticing the woman, Jaerin snatched at his father's arm.

"Father! Come on! We have to go!" the boy exclaimed.

Peridan did not move his eyes from the chess board as he gently disentangled his son's hands from his tunic. "Not now, Jaerin. Wait until I'm done with this game."

"But Queen Susan needs us to stop King Edmund now!"

"What!" Peridan jerked around, sending the pieces of the game flying. "What is happening, son?"

"King Edmund and King Peter are coming back from Kellsalter Harbor too soon and Queen Susan needs us to delay them. I told her we could do it and she said to 'make haste' and go!"

"What? Slow down and explain yourself." Peridan relaxed slightly in his chair.

"But there's no time!" Jaerin protested. "Can I please tell you on our way to find Jaer?"

Peridan sighed and stood up. "Pardon me, Dame Utha," he said to his opponent. "It seems I am called away on business of my kings and queens. And," he added after a glance at the chaotic game board, "it seems I have already dismantled our game. Perhaps we can begin anew later?"

"I would be glad to," Dame Utha said, also standing. "I have not had such a worthy opponent in many years."

Jaerin danced impatiently in the background during this exchange. As soon as he was certain it would not be considered rude, (though still too soon to be considered polite) he grabbed his father's arm and dragged him out into the halls. Jaerin explained the story to Peridan on their way to their rooms, the last place he had seen Jaer. The older boy was there, playing a song on his violin—a song which ceased with a chilling screech when Jaerin crashed into the room. Jaerin hastily (and incoherently) explained the situation and then Peridan calmly (and coherently) translated. When he began to understand, Jaer swiftly replaced his violin in its case, buckled his sword around his waist, and grabbed his bow and quiver. Jaerin did the same (barring the bit about the sword—he still did not have one of his own) and the trio hurried to the stables. On the way, they ran into Lord Tran and dragged him along. Perhaps fifteen minutes after Jaerin received his commission, the four were riding out of the gates of the Cair.

They were perhaps a mile and a half out, atop a great cliff which bordered the sea when they heard the unmistakable sound of dogs approaching.

"Quick!" Jaer cried. "Loose some arrows into the field and pretend to search for them!"

Before his brother finished speaking, Jaerin had his bow out and an arrow on the string. He released two arrows in quick succession and then the dogs appeared. They yelped and hollered louder than any pack of non-talking dogs Jaerin had ever heard and the horses skittered nervously as they surged around their legs.

"How, how, how are you?" one dog yelped.

"We've just come from the kings!" another added.

"Yes, yes, yes!" two practically identical dogs cried together. "We're part of their escort."

"What are you doing?" a slightly larger dog barked.

"We're practicing our archery," Jaer said. "What are you doing?"

"Guarding the kings!" a small, round dog howled. "We're scouting out the road for them."

"And you'd best be moving along if you don't want to suffer the lash of King Edmund's tongue!" a huge Great Pyrene growled. "You know very well the reason we were sent ahead. Get on with you!"

The smaller dogs yelped at the others orders and scattered quickly, darting back toward the Cair, barking the whole time. The Great Pyrene sighed and placed one massive paw across his eyes.

"Little dogs," he groaned. "I give you good day, sirs." He loped after the others.

"Those dogs were funny," Jaerin said as their barking faded away. "Do you think they're always like that?"

"We'll have plenty of time to find out," Peridan said with a light laugh. "Come now. Loose your arrows into yonder field. See how far you can shoot. And loose quickly. The kings cannot be far behind their escort."

Jaerin quickly dismounted and fell into an archer's pose. He set an arrow to his string, pulling firmly back on the string and relaxing into the motion with practiced ease. The boy loved archery and excelled at the sport in a way that his older brother did not. Jaerin shot two arrows into the distance before Jaer had his bow ready. The older boy grinned.

"Furthest gests first choice after supper?" Jaer said, referring to their habit of playing board games in the evenings.

"Prepare yourself to chase foxes!" Jaerin said by way of answer.

Faster now, the arrows flew into the field, each boy striving to outdo the other and himself. So intent were they on their contest that they did not notice when the kings' party joined theirs. Only after Jaer shot his last arrow (Jaerin "borrowed" a few to speed things along though Jaer still had the last shot), did the two boys look up to find their father and uncle conversing with the two kings. Jaerin's jaw dropped at the sight.

"How did you get here without us seeing?" Jaerin gasped.

The kings smiled and traded a glance with each other. "It was not particularly difficult," King Peter said. "A louder archery match I have never seen."

"What exactly brought this about?" King Edmund asked. "I see no targets and must confess that I am rather confused. Your father has been most unforthcoming with information."

"Well…" Jaerin trailed off. He had not thought about what story he would tell the kings.

"Sibling rivalry at its best. Or worst," Jaer put in. "Jaerin said he could shoot further than I. Obviously, I could not let that pass. You understand, King Peter. One must keep one's younger brothers in their places."

"Hey!" Jaerin protested. "I bet I did shoot further than you! You've no right to act superior just yet."

Jaer turned to face his brother, a challenging light in his brown eyes. "Shall we find out?"

"Of course!"

"Excellent. My kings, would you consent to act as judges? You are an older and a younger brother. Together you are neutral. Please?"

Jaerin held his breath, hoping the two would agree. The two leopards behind the kings winked (at least, Jaerin thought it was a wink, with Cats it was sometimes hard to tell) as if they understood their intent. King Peter was the one to answer.

"I think we can help. Lead us to the arrows."

For the next half hour, the four boys and two men scored the field for the two score arrows the Peridanson brothers had shot. Jaer's arrows consistently proved to be the furthest out (there were a few red-feathered arrows suspiciously close to the starting point. Jaerin carefully said nothing about these) and he was therefore declared the winner, much to Jaerin's chagrin. For another fifteen minutes or so, the six humans and two Cats discussed various bows and archery techniques. To his surprise, Jaerin found that the Leopard knew more about archery than the two kings. King Peter explained that this was due to their heavy training emphasis on sword play as they would need to lead their troops in battle rather than stay behind with the archers. Finally, Peridan suggested that they head back to the castle as supper would surely be waiting. None of the boys objected (what boy of ten to fourteen would?) and they accordingly headed back.

At the Cair, they split up. King Peter ushered King Edmund down halls specifically left undecorated for that purpose while the other four headed back to their rooms. Jaerin rushed into his finest clothes, for once not needing to be prodded into them, and splashed water over his face. Jaer finished seconds later and followed his brother into the hall, grabbing his violin case as he went. Despite their haste, their father, mother, uncle, aunt, and sister already waited for them. Jaerin thought his mother looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown of lavender silk. Apparently, Peridan thought so too because he kissed her soundly. Jaerin grimaced. His father just laughed and kissed Saera again.

"Father!" Jaerin protested. "Can we please get on?"

"Yes, Father. I want to see King Edmund's face when he comes in," Jaer seconded.

"All right, all right. We'll go." Peridan kissed his wife once more and led the group down the hall.

The Great Hall was full of Animals and Creatures of every shape and size milling about and talking in low voices. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy waited on the dais, calmly or impatiently as their temperaments dictated. Prince Zarak and his band of attendants also stood on the dais. The table with the lion statue was now piled high with gifts wrapped in brilliantly colored paper. Jaerin could only guess at what was contained in their hidden depths. Suddenly, a hush fell across the Great Hall. Jaerin leaned forward eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of King Edmund's face when he came in. In the silence, he heard the younger king's voice raised in indignation as he complained to his brother.

"Yes I know that, Peter! But why, in the Lion's name, must you insist that we walk through the Great Hall on our way to the dining room? It is far out of our way," the doors across from Jaerin's post opened, "and I'm hung…" King Edmund noticed the crowd and stopped abruptly. "By the Lion's mane! What is the meaning of this!" he exclaimed after a moment's silence.

"Happy birthday, King Edmund!" voices thundered, bayed, yelped, trumpeted, shouted, and cawed from all across the room.

King Edmund's jaw dropped and for an instant, he looked as if he might bolt from the room. However, King Peter's strong hand on his shoulder prevented any attempts to flee and the younger king was firmly escorted to his place at the table on the dais. Once King Edmund was safely positioned with Prince Zarak at one side and his brother king on the other, King Peter raised his hand and silence once again descended on the Great Hall.

"Loyal subjects, honored guests, fellow monarchs," he began. "We are gathered here together to honor Our Royal Brother. This week marks the beginning of King Edmund's twelfth year of life. Last autumn, many of us feared that he would never see this day. By the grace of Aslan, the Witch's curse was destroyed and our brother healed. Thus today, we are doubly glad to celebrate. Today, my good friends and cousins, we choose to give thanks to Aslan for allowing our brother to reign beside us for these years. Today we celebrate the twelfth birthday of your king and Our Brother. My friends, subjects, guests, and royal siblings, I give you Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table, and King of Narnia!"

* * *

_A/N—Well! That was near twice the length of my normal chapter. But I wanted to cover a lot and the dogs just insisted on being included._

_Dame Utha is an invention of Elecktrum's. Go read her works._

_A furlong is an eighth of a mile. My nearest younger brother can whistle like that. He's been banned from doing so inside._

_Chapter next: A Worthy Gift_


	13. A Worthy Gift

_Disclaimer: I only own Jaer, Jaerin, and the long delay in getting this to you. Sorry about that._

Jaer laughed at King Edmund's reaction to the party—clearly it was a successful surprise. He listened attentively to King Peter's speech, wondering what had happened to almost kill the younger king. With the others, he cheered loudly as the speech ended—and then the main party began. Jaer and his family sat at a table just to the right of the dais. Tran and Leah could have sat on the dais itself, based on their rank in Archenland, but they chose to stay with the rest of their relatives since they would be leaving soon.

The meal, Jaer thought, was the most amazing one he had ever eaten. There was glazed ham (obviously not from a talking pig) and pineapples, baked to perfection in the stone ovens, garlic beef grilled over an open flame. Golden corn-on-the-cob dripped with rich butter (how did they get fresh corn in the spring?) and brightly colored salads glowed like jewels. Breads of all kinds, hot and fresh filled the air with a delicious fragrance. Jaer ate fish grilled with red bell peppers, mushrooms wrapped in bacon, mashed potatoes smothered in gravy, peas and green beans, grapes, strawberries, cantaloupe, and more foods that he could only begin to guess at.

For desert, there were truffles and puddings, pies and candies but the crowning glory was the massive chocolate cake. Just when Jaer was beginning to think that even he might not be able to eat any more (he had noticed that his parents and sister had given up long ago), the cooks brought in a cart on which sat the biggest chocolate cake he had ever seen. It was big enough that the top layer was even with the top of the dais table. Twelve tall candles in all the colors of the rainbow gleamed on top, bright even in the well-lit hall.

At the sight of the cake, everyone in the Great Hall stood and burst into cheers and shouts. King Edmund stared in shock at the cake. It was not until King Peter prodded him in the side that the younger king recovered himself enough to act, standing graciously and bowing slightly to the cooks as they wheeled the mountainous cake up to his place.

"Blow out the candles!" someone shouted.

"Make a wish!" another yelled.

King Edmund smiled, (a smile that in later years Jaer would learn meant he was planning something that, while not wrong, his sisters would certainly not approve of) and instead of decorously going around the table to the cake, placed one hand on the table and leaped over, landing with cat-like grace on the other side. Taking a deep breath, the young king blew all the candles out in a single puff. More cheers erupted and King Edmund bowed grandly and vaulted back over the table. The chefs cut the top layer of the massive cake and set a piece before King Edmund and the other monarchs before moving about the room, giving pieces to all the guests that wanted it. Jaer saw Prince Zarak poke suspiciously at the cake before his own slice arrived and he forgot everything else.

The chocolate cake was rich and moist, sweet, but not too sweet. It melted in Jaer's mouth and he closed his eyes to savor the flavor in silence. 

"This has got to be the absolute most amazing cake I have ever tasted," Jaerin said.

"Mm hmm," Jaer answered, taking another bite.

Apparently, the entire room thought the same as the two boys because it was fairly quiet in the Great Hall. So quiet in fact, that Jaer jumped when King Peter spoke.

"Well, brother, shall we proceed?"

King Edmund swallowed his last bite. "Proceed? With what?"

"You silly!" Queen Lucy's golden laughed echoed in the room. "With the party of course. You didn't think all those packages were just for decoration did you?"

"Packages?" King Edmund's eyes turned to the table on which all the gifts had been piled. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Oh my."

As the procession of people bearing gifts for King Edmund began, Jaer felt nervousness descend on him and his chest tightened. Quietly, he pushed back his chair and moved to his father's side. He tapped Peridan lightly on the shoulder.

"Father?"

Peridan turned and smiled up at his son. "Yes, Jaer?"

"I…I have a gift too." Jaer shifted nervously. "I just couldn't put it on the table. Could you…could you tell them? When it's almost over."

"You have something?" Peridan's eyes widened. "But what? You have had no time to make anything and no money to purchase a gift."

"I have this." Jaer gestured to his violin case, clutched tightly in his hand. "I can do my best."

A proud smile spread across Peridan's face. "That is all we ask. I will tell them."

Jaer smiled thinly and slipped around the edge of the table to wait in the corner. Jaerin called out to him as he left but the older boy shook his head and kept moving, knowing that if he stopped now, he would loose his nerve altogether. The gift procession proceeded for rather a long time. It seemed to Jaer that everyone in the kingdom must have decided to give King Edmund something. There was a finely worked hauberk from the dryads, an elegantly tooled sheath and delicately crafted dagger from the Blue River dwarves. Queen Lucy gave him a small pillow woven by her own hands and Queen Susan offered a leather bound journal.

But it was King Peter's gift, given last of the presents on the table, that took everyone by surprise and awed Jaer. With a heartfelt speech—by the end of which tears glistened in his siblings' eyes—that defied, refined, and glorified all laws of courtly speech, the elder king presented to his younger brother a sword. A sword that, even from where he stood, Jaer could see was of the finest workmanship, perfectly balanced, and honed to a deadly edge. King Edmund whipped the sword from its sheath with practiced perfection and held the blade up so that the candle light rippled like water on its polished surface.

For a moment, the dark haired king stared at the sword then, with a crash that echoed through the Great Hall, he dropped it and flung his arms around his older brother. King Peter staggered under the impact but wrapped his arms tightly around King Edmund. Jaer could see both kings' shoulders shaking. A moment later, the two brothers released each other and turned to the crowd.

"Thank you." King Edmund's voice was thick with unshed tears of joy. "Thank you all. This has surely been a night to remember for years to come. I am honored beyond all measure that you should chose to honor me in this manner. I thank Aslan daily for my family," here the king glanced to his right and left at his brother and sisters, "and for granting me the responsibility and privilege to serve you as your king. To Aslan!"

"Aslan!" Every mouth—except those belonging to the Calormenes—took up the cry. Jaer felt as though he could shout himself hoarse.

"And now, as the giving of gifts seems to be ended," King Peter began when the shouts died down. Jaer tensed, fearing that his gift would be left out. "Let me…"

"My lord king!" Peridan's rich voice cut across the king's words and traveled to every corner of the room. "My lord king. A word I beg you."

"Of course, Master Peridan. What do you wish to say?"

Peridan strode to the front of the room and bowed before the Four Monarchs of Narnia. "Only that the gift giving is not yet finished. My son has something that he wishes to present to you, King Edmund."

"Then let him come." The two kings sat down. Curiosity and confusion warred for preeminence in their features.

Peridan nodded to Jaer and returned to his seat. Jaer swallowed hard and walked out to stand in the middle of the room in front of the dais. Carefully, he set down his case and gently took out the violin that lay on the black velvet.

"I…I don't have much, King Edmund," Jaer began quietly, "and I'd no time to make you anything. But you've been a friend to me and my brother, all of you, and I wanted to give you something. So I give you this. It's all I have to give."

Setting the violin to his shoulder and placing the bow across the strings, Jaer began to play. The Great Hall fell silent as a song of mingled joy and sorrow, love and longing, peace and storm filled the room. Jaer played as he had never played before, putting his heart into the music and giving it his all until he was conscious of nothing but the notes that poured from his fingertips in an unbroken melody. Quietly he played at first, building layer upon layer of notes as the song progressed. Somewhere in the hall, a faun pulled out his pipe and added its voice to the song. A bird, then two, then five, then forty, began to whistle the haunting melody. Someone, somewhere found another stringed instrument and the volume grew. Still Jaer played on, swaying in time with the music, using his body as part of the instrument. Slowly, the others dropped out, their notes fading until only the single violin played by a blond-haired boy danced in the Great Hall.

Finally, with a final wistful tremor, Jaer finished. Breathless, he bowed and looked up at the high table. The look on the face of King Edmund was enough to reward him for the effort. Jaer smiled and walked back to his seat, heedless of the applause that now thundered in the Great Hall, content that his gift was well received by the king. Peridan leaned over and rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well done, son. That was a gift fit for a king."

_A/N—Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has been in my mind for a long time but I have only just gotten the chance to write it out in a manner that satisfied me. I hope it satisfies you. The song I envision Jaer playing is called _Ashokan Farewell_ and is technically a fiddle piece. But they're the same instrument so it really doesn't matter. I highly recommend finding a good recording of the music and listening to it. It is a beautifully haunting piece._

_This story also just won _The Hermit Award for **Best Original Character**_as awarded by the people at _The Lion's Call. _Jaer and Jaerin won together!_

_Next chapter: Schooling_


	14. Schooling Starts

_Disclaimer: I own, Jaer, Jaerin, Rien, Gleamwing, and the plot. _Revinim_ belongs to elecktrum's imagination and Narnia and Peridan to C. S. Lewis estate._

**

* * *

**

Jaerin POV

"Do you really think Father will make me wait until I'm thirteen to have a sword of my own?"

"Jaerin."

"Because, really, If I'm to be any good at all, I'll need to work…"

"Jaerin."

"…with my own sword not just a borrowed one. You have one, King Edmund's twelve and he…"

"Jaerin!"

"…has two swords now even if only one is the right size. I know he's a king and I'm not but…"

"JAERIN!"

"What?"

Jaer rolled his eyes and waved back down the hall. "The library is this way?"

Jaerin looked back and then forward again, realizing that his feet had carried him well past the right turn for the library and directed him to the gardens and practice fields. He grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried but you were too busy babbling on about why you don't have a sword yet to pay any attention to me. Come on. Father will have our hides if we're late." Jaer led the way back up the hall.

Jaerin trotted to keep up with his older brother. "Do you really think though that…"

"Yes, I think that you'll be thirteen before you have a sword specifically made for you. Until then, you can use Father's sword from when he was our age just like I did. Arguing and pleading won't get you a sword any faster. I learned that by experience. However," Jaer stopped before the library doors, "being on time for ones lessons, be they from books or hard knocks, may increase Father's willingness to get you one. Understand?"

Jaerin nodded and waited for his older brother to open the door. "Are we going to just stand here or go in?" he asked when Jaer made no move and his eyes glazed over.

"What?" Jaer shook his head. "Oh. Right. The door."

Jaer had been in a strange mood since the birthday party two nights ago, acting half distracted and yet very determined and precise. The younger boy had learned long ago that that meant Jaer was composing something or else practicing really hard, and that it was best just to go along with whatever he said until he snapped out of his daze. Something that might not happen for weeks sometimes. Sighing, Jaerin followed his brother.

The library in the east wing of Cair Paravel was not as large or as grand as the main court library located nearer the Great Hall. However, that did not mean that it was unimpressive. Towering shelves at least fifteen feet tall stretched across the room. Books of every size and color, some sharp and new, others tattered and worn, crammed into the shelves. Between the door where Jaerin stood and the beginning of the shelves, several round tables, shining from fresh polish but still marked with use and surrounded by chairs, stood ready for use. At one of these, Peridan stood, flipping through a book. At the sound of the boys' footsteps, he looked up and smiled.

"Good. You are timely."

"Yes sir," Jaer said. "What did you want us for?"

"To meet your tutor."

"Our tutor!" Jaerin cried with dismay. "But I thought…I thought…"

"Thought that since you were in Narnia, in the Cair, the home of the Four and the seat of the country, you would be free from lessons?" Peridan said, one eyebrow arched.

Jaerin gulped. "I…Not exactly. I mean, I knew that we'd have to start lessons again sometime but…I thought you and Mother were still looking for someone?" he finished lamely.

"'Were' being the operative word there," Peridan said. "No. Yestermorn, after King Edmund's christening of his new sword, Cheroom was kind enough to recommend several possible tutors to me. Gleamwing should be arriving shortly."

"Gleamwing?" Jaerin said, his brow puckered.

"Who…what is he?" Jaer asked.

"Turn 'round and see for yourself."

Jaerin did as instructed and his jaw dropped. Waddling toward them on short legs was an owl. An owl wearing a strange square cap and with a scroll tucked under his wing. His feathers were smooth and brown except for across his chest where white feathers gleamed in the daylight. Something struck Jaerin in the ribs and he turned and angry glare on his brother. Jaer met his look easily.

"Shut your mouth," the older boy hissed. "Are you trying to catch flies?"

"Don't start with that…" Jaerin began before his father cut him off.

"Ah, Gleamwing, you made it," Peridan said. Jaerin caught the look from his father and forced his anger away. Now was a bad time to start a fight. "Come, good sir, allow me to make you known to my sons. This is Jaer, my elder son. He is thirteen." Jaer bowed. "And this is Jaerin, the younger. He is eleven." Jaerin also bowed, making sure it was as perfect as possible so that Jaer could not fault him later. "Boys," Peridan continued, "this is Gleamwing, a member of the Parliament and your chief tutor. You will obey him in all respects as you would me. Master Gleamwing, I will leave them to your care. I will be in the practice yards for the next hour and then likely in the Great Library. My wife will be in our rooms or with the weavers should you need either of us."

"Too hoo! You go, and I will tend to these two," Gleamwing said, waving one wing at the door. "Go, Master Peridan, I trust we'll not disturb you."

Peridan bowed, gave his sons a warning look—Jaerin barely noticed—and left the room. Jaerin stood frozen, staring at the owl who was to be his tutor. With a little hop and flutter of wings. Gleamwing got onto a chair not more than a foot in front of him. The boy gulped and stepped hastily away, trying not to look as startled as he felt. Gleamwing cocked his head sideways and fixed one beady eye on Jaerin.

"Startled, are you? Hast never seen an owl before?"

Jaerin gulped. "Not a talking one, sir."

An odd cooing, cackling sound came from the owl and Jaerin hoped fervently that he had not offended his new tutor on his first day. That was certainly not something he wanted to do. After a moment, he realized that Gleamwing was laughing. He relaxed slightly, letting out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

"You two are from Archenland, yes? And not been here long." Gleamwing said. "But not prejudiced like many of your kind. Well, we will make Narnians of you yet. We will make certain you have a good study of Narnians in your courses. You must learn _revinim._"

"_Revinim_? What's that?" Jaer asked.

Gleamwing fluffed his feathers. "It is what you humans might call _humanity_, or so the kings and queens called it."

"Oh." Jaer said. "You mean the concept that all beings were created by Aslan and should be treated with respect regardless of who they are or what they look like. Father taught us that long ago. Still teaches us."

"Good!" the owl chuckled and hopped up on the table. "That is a good description. Now, let us see what else you two can do."

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon and again the next day, Gleamwing quizzed the boys on every subject Jaerin could imagine—and many he had never dreamed of. Jaerin parsed sentences, spelled words of atrocious length, sketched and marked maps, worked complicated (and not so complicated) math problems, copied pieces from books, listed ed laws and books known and read, detailed what he knew of Narnian and Archenlandish history and government and explained everything he knew of animal husbandry and botany. The days of testing left Jaer itching to get out of the library-turned-classroom and he fled from the room each day as soon as possible.

After the two days of testing, classes began in earnest. Gleamwing, it turned out, was merely their primary tutor. Several others joined the owl in imparting all the wisdom of the ancients to the boys—at least that was how it seemed to Jaerin. There was a dryad, Caryn, who taught botany, Jamous, a faun who taught music, and Snowtip, an ocelot who taught their court etiquette and logic. Gleamwing confined himself to what Jaerin mentally termed "normal subjects" and, after the first two days taught only in the mornings.

And so the days slipped by and a full joy-filled week and a half passed. Jaerin's days were split between schooling, helping, practicing, and playing, usually with Jaer and Rien at his side. He often wondered where Jaer spent his early mornings that brought him back hot and sweaty but never bothered to pry himself out of bed to find out. He met the kings and queens on occation and developed something of a friendship with them. All in all, the time in Narnia passed joyfully for Jaerin and his family.

And then sorrow struck.

_

* * *

_

A/N—Hello all! I'm dreadfully sorry for the ridiculously long time between updates on this story. I've had this chapter written for a long while but never had time 'til now to actually type it up. The next chapter is also written and will be up much sooner than this one was. I've been working a lot both on school and actual work since this is my final semester of school. Many thanks for sticking with me for so long!

Chapter next: Sorrow in the Night


	15. Sorrow in the Night

_Disclaimer: I make no claim of ownership for anything you recognize from Lewis' books or the movie_

**Jaer POV**

It all began on a cool, starry evening little more than two weeks after their arrival at Cair Paravel. The three children, Jaer, Jaerin, and Rien were enjoying a rare moment of peace between themselves, watching the stars dance in the sky and sea from the battlements.

"Where is the Leopard?" Rien asked. "I can find the Ship—isn't the Leopard near it?"

"It's right above it. Look." Jaer leaned in near his sister and pointed up. "Follow the mast, the three stars in a line, straight up. Do you see that yellowish star? That's the Leopard's paw."

Rien squinted up along the line of Jaer's arm. "I think I see it. It doesn't look much like a Leopard though."

Jaerin laughed. "Course it doesn't. Most of the constellations don't look a whole lot like what they're called. How many people dance in shapes like a leopard or a ship?"

"Then how did they get their names?" Rien looked to Jaer for her answer.

"I think it has to do with the legends of Narnia and Archenland," the older boy answered, leaning against the walls. The stones were still warm from the day's heat. "You remember the story of Blacktip the leopard? The one who saved Queen Mary, Princess Leneal, and Prince Laron from the wolves? I think the constellation was named after him."

"Oh. That makes sense." The three stood in silence for a while longer (or rather, Jaer and Rien stood, Jaerin perched on the wall, one leg dangling out over empty space) and then Rien shivered. "Can we go in now? I'm getting cold."

"Cold? It's not cold," Jaerin said.

"I didn't say it was cold. I said I was cold," Rien retorted.

"I still think you're…"

"Come on Jaerin," Jaer interrupted. "Father and Mother did say not to stay up here to long."

"Oh all right." Jaerin swung his leg over and dropped easily to the ground. "Let's get little sissy in where she won't freeze."

Rien stuck out her tongue but made followed her brother without comment. Jaer trotted after them, pausing at the sound of a swordfight in a courtyard below. A quick glance showed his father fencing with General Orieus by torchlight while his mother looked on. It was a fine fight and he would have liked to watch but his duty to his siblings propelled him onward. The trio meandered through the corridors of the Cair, stopping now and again to greet one of the many creatures that wandered the halls. It was at this hout and just before dawn, that Jaer knew they would meet the greatest variety of creatures. The nocturnal ones were just up, preparing for their "day" and the day creatures had yet to seek their beds. In fact, it was an altogether pleasant time to be about Cair Paravel.

The peaceful chatter shattered at the sound of hooves pounding through the castle and echoing of the stone walls. Jaer recognized by the sound, a centaur's tread and pulled Rien off to the side just as the owner of the hooves swung around the corner and galloped past them. The boy caught a glimpse of pale hair splayed out against silver armor and a chestnut flank before the centaur rounded another corner and was gone. Jaer stared in shock. Why was General Orieus running through the castle? He barely had time to register the question before another figure—this one considerably smaller though still armor clad—charged round the bend and skidded to a halt in front of him. It was his father.

"Jaerin!" Peridan gasped. "Jaer, Rien! Quick! One of you find a physician. Your mother's taken ill. To our rooms. Go!"

Without waiting to see if his children responded, PEridan ran after the General. Jaer's mind worked furiously, not entirely comprehending but knowing he needed to work fast. He rounded on his brother.

"Jaerin! Take Rien to our rooms. Wait for me there."

Leaving his siblings and hoping his brother would not be too stunned to act, Jaer took off in the opposite direction as his father. Fear spurred him to greater speeds and the people of the Cair scattered out of the path of his mad charge. Terrified thoughts coursed through his mind. Mother was ill and the fact that General Orieus was running toward their rooms probably meant he was carrying her and that meant she had collapsed which probably meant she had been pretending that she was well for a while when she was not. Jaer yelped and stumbled as his foot struck a step but he regained his balance and kept going. The last time Mother collapsed was four years ago—she almost died.

The way to the doctor's quarters had never seemed so long to Jaer's worried mind. But in reality, it was only a few minutes after seeing General Orieus that he burst through the door into the doctor's rooms. A centaur and faun leaped up as the boy barreled in.

"Good heavens, boy, what is it?" The centaur cried.

"Mo…Mother's sick," Jaer gasped. "I…I dunno what's wrong but Fa…Father's worried."

"Her lungs?" the faun asked. "Can she breathe?" Even as he spoke, the faun gathered up various supplies from the shelves in the room.

"I don't know. I think she collapsed outside. It's happened once before. She…" Jaer swallowed hard. "She almost stopped breathing and…died." The last word was little more than a whisper.

The centaur looked kindly at the boy as the faun stuffed the last items in his satchel and called something to someone else through the inner door. "Lead the way Peridanson. We will see what we can do for your mother."

Taking a deep breath, Jaer led the way to their wing of the castle. General Orieus stood ouside the door of his parent's room, gently cradling Rien in his massive arms. Opposite him, Jaer stood stiffly, his eyes locked on the closed door. The younger boy turned at the sound of their hurried footsteps and relaxed slightly.

"They're inside," Jaerin said, worry making his words uncharacteristically short.

The two physicians nodded and pushed through the door. Jaer caught a glimpse of the ladies-in-waiting hovering around the bed and his father's worried face and the door swung shut. He stared at the ornately carved door for a few moments, took a deep breath and turned to General Orieus. It really was a strange sight, he thought, the massive centaur warrior who had run from Cair Paravel to beyond Cauldron Pool in less than three days holding a weeping child."

"What happened?" Jaer asked. He felt Jaerin step closer and reached for his brother's shoulder in reassurance. "Will she be all right?"

The general dipped his head slightly. "I believe she will be well in time. Your mother collapsed in a coughing fit while your father and I were dueling. I do not think it is serious."

"Not serious! But you and Father were running and Father was scared. You're trying to tell me it isn't serious?" Jaer demanded, forgetting his awe in his indignation. "You do not shelter your kings—we are able as well."

General Orieus sighed. "Your lady mother has often had trouble with her breathing, has she not?"

"Yes."

"This then, I think is merely a symptom of this problem. Has she been ill recently?"

Jaer shook his head. "Not that I know of. She has been a bit pale…"

"Pneumonia. I bet she has pneumonia," Jaerin interrupted. "We all had it, before we came to Narnia. She must have caught it from us."

"And acted as though she was fine so she wouldn't frighten us. Mother!"

"You may be right," General Orieus said. "Come now. It grows late and you three should be in bed."

"I'll wait here," Jaer said. "I want to know what is happening."

"I'll stay with you," Jaerin said.

"Me too." Rien lifted her tearstained face from the general's shoulder and wriggled in his arms. The centaur's arms tightened.

"I think not. You three will go to bed now. You father will send word when there is anything to tell." Jaer opened his mouth to protest but the general's look stopped him. "That is an order, Jaer Peridanson."

General Orieus turned and walked slowly down toward Rien's room. The smaller animals who had gathered at the far end of the hall—squirrels and rabbits and the like—slipped away when they saw him coming. Jaer followed reluctantly, knowing Orieus was right but not liking it. He and Jaerin stood outside of Rien's room watching the incongruous sight of hands that could bend steel tucking blankets gently around a small girl. After a moment, Jaer steered his brother to their room across the hall. They readied themselves for bed and crawled beneath the down comforters. Jaer stared at the embroidered canopy, unable to sleep for worrying and wondering.

"Jaer?" Jaerin's small voice slid through the silence.

Jaer rolled over to face his brother's bed. "What?"

"Will Mother be all right?"

"Of course she will." Jaer winced inwardly at the fear in Jaerin's voice. "We made it through. Mother will too."

"But Mother's always had problems…"

"And she's always made it through. Besides, we're in Cair Paravel. Queen Lucy lives here and if things turn bad, she can use her cordial."

"Do you think they would?"

"Why not?" Jaer propped himself up on his elbow. "They're our friends—they'll want to help. But it doesn't matter. Mother won't get that sick and we won't have to ask. Now go to sleep. And don't try to sneak out. General Orieus probably has someone outside to make sure we don't try it."

"Oh. How'd you know I was going to?"

"Because I know you, little brother. Besides, I thought of the same thing myself. Now get some sleep."

"Ok. G'night, Jaer."

"Good night, Jaerin."

Sleep did not come easily to Jaer that night. Despite his assurances to his brother, the fear that his mother would die in the night did not leave him. For a long while, he lay awake, listening to his brother's breathing. Frustrated, Jaer climbed out of bed and stole softly to the window. Careful not to wake Jaerin, he slid between the heavy curtains and the window. The stars glinted and danced in the dark expanse of the sky offering comfort to the troubled boy.

"What time I am afraid, I will trust in You," Jaer whispered. "Oh Aslan. I'm so afraid. Please take care of my mother. We need her still. I love her."

Nothing changed in the land or sky, but Jaer felt a little better. Slowly, his eyelids drifted shut and he slid into sleep, long legs splayed out across the window seat and his head against the window. Whatever would come, would come.

* * *

_A/N—See? Much faster than last time. My thanks to those who continue to read and review!_

_Chapter 16: In the Morning_


	16. In the Morning

_Disclaimer: If you saw it in the original Chronicles, it's not mine. Otherwise, I claim it._

* * *

**Jaerin**

Jaerin woke early the next morning. Very early. For once, he did not bother to try to get back to sleep. Rather, he sat up and checked the other bed for his brother. To his surprise, it was already empty, despite the fact that dawn must well over an hour off. That mystery was quickly solved however, as he scanned the room and spotted a foot dangling below the curtains. Casting back his blankets, Jaerin slipped quietly to the window and peered through the crack in the curtains. Jaer was sprawled out on the window seat, head pressed against the glass, legs and arms dangling off the edge. Jaerin grinned slightly. He would have to remember this.

Leaving his brother still asleep, Jaerin quickly dressed and slipped stealthily from the room. None of the nocturnal wanderers paid any attention to him as he crept to his parents' door. There were no guards of any kind, making Jaerin wonder if his brother had invented the tale to keep him in bed. Checking once to make sure no one was watching, the boy cracked open the door and slid through.

The room was dark but at one end, near the bed, several candles dispelled the gloom. The maidservants and physicians were nowhere to be seen, a solitary figure sat beside the bed. Head and shoulders bowed, his large hands holding his wife's small one, Peridan murmured silent prayers to Aslan, thanking Him that she lived, begging that her recovery would be swift. He did not hear his son's soft tread or realize he was there until Jaerin slid one hand onto his shoulder. Starting from his reverie, he looked up.

Jaerin swallowed hard when he saw the faint tear tracks on his father's face. This was not what he expected from his dauntless father. "Is she all right?" he asked, fearing the answer.

A thin smile crossed Peridan's face. "As well as she can be for now. Don't be afraid, son. She will get better."

"Is it pneumonia?"

"Yes. She should have told us a long time ago. As it is, she'll likely be confined to bed for several weeks."

Hoarse coughs invaded the silence and Jaerin tightened his grip on his father's arm. Peridan leaned forward, brushing the hair from Saera's face. "Shh, love. All will be well." The coughing stopped and Saera shifted, leaning slightly into Peridan's hand. Jaerin watched in silence as his father continued soothing his mother for a few more minutes. When Peridan was convinced that Saera was asleep again, he stood and steered Jaerin away from the bed. Pausing at one of the doors from the room—one Jaerin had not noticed—he rapped softly. One of the maidservants opened it almost instantly.

"I'm stepping out for a moment. Keep an eye on her," Peridan said quietly.

"Of course, sir." The maid bobbed a curtsy and stepped out, shutting the door softly behind her.

Peridan led Jaerin to a balcony that overlooked the castle gardens. Seating himself on a stone bench, he gestured for Jaerin to sit beside him. Jaerin did so willingly.

"Why'd she not tell us she was sick, Father?" he asked after a while. "We could have taken care of her better then."

"Your mother prefers helping others to being helped herself. She did not want to cause trouble for us and thought she would be fine without telling us."

"But she's not. And it would have been a lot less trouble if she'd told us to start with."

Peridan laughed softly at Jaerin's indignant tone. "Yes. Perhaps next time will be different."

Jaerin nodded and leaned forward against the wall of the balcony. In the distance, he could see the edges of the sky beginning to lighten; a sure sign that dawn was coming. The door to the bedroom creaked open and he turned around. Rien crept through the doorway. The maidservant hurried over to her and quickly pointed the girl to where they sat. With one hand, Rien clung to a stuffed lion—a treasured birthday gift—the other hand she twisted in her hair.

"Daddy?"

"Come here, Rien. Sit with us."

Rien hurried over and scrambled into Peridan's lap. Jaerin scooted over to give them more room.

"Now all we need is Jaer," he said. As if in answer, the door opened once again and Jaer walked in. Unlike Rien, Jaer was fully dressed, even to the extent of having a helmet on his head and his sword buckled around his waist.

"Father." Jaer bowed, hiding his worry behind formality.

"Jaer." Peridan returned the gesture. "Good morning. Where are you going so armed at this hour?"

"Sword practice, Father. The kings have allowed me lessons from one of the swordmasters here. I wanted to check on Mother before I went. Is she better?"

"So that is the reason for your speedy increase in skill. I had wondered if you were learning more than I was teaching. Your mother is a little better. She should recover but it will probably be a couple of weeks before she is fully well."

Jaer's stiff shoulders relaxed slightly. "I'm glad."

Jaerin perked up at the mention of sword lessons. So this was the reason behind Jaer's mysterious early risings. A very interesting reason.

"Can I come with you? May I go with him, Father?"

"To my lesson?" Jaer hesitated, clearly not excited by the idea yet understanding his brother's enthusiasm. "I don't know if Master Rickat could teach you too."

"I don't care. Sort of. But at least I could do something. Sitting here waiting isn't very fun." Jaerin winced as another round of coughing came from the other room.

"You cannot know unless you ask," Peridan said as he stood. "Go with him Jaerin. See if you can learn aught by watching. And you, Rien, come with me. We will see you into more appropriate attire before breakfast."

Stifling a whoop of joy, Jaerin darted out of the room, still managing to keep the noise level down. In his room, he scrambled about for his weapons—his father's old sword that he had used when he was twelve (Jaerin was quite proud that at eleven, it would soon be too small), a light shield, his bow and arrows, and his knife. Hastily clapping his light helmet on his head, he rushed out to join Jaer in the hallway.

Jaerin walked backward once they reached the practice yards, eager to reach Jaer's swordmaster but equally eager to see the kings at work. The maneuver resulted in him tripping over his own feet and landing in a sprawling heap of arrows, swords, shields, and brother.

"Jaerin! Watch where you're walking!" Jaer yelled, shoving the younger boy off and scrambling to his feet. "That's one of the rules of sword fighting—always be aware of your surroundings."

"And another is to never loose your temper." Jaerin spun around at the strange voice. A grey-haired faun stood a few yards away. "If he has violated one rule, you have violated a more important one. Losing your temper will cost you more in life."

Jaer bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"It is not me to whom you should apologize."

Jaer nodded. He turned to face Jaerin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Will you forgive me?"

Jaerin nodded. "Yeah. Apology accepted, forgiveness given." He grinned.

Jaer grinned back. Grabbing Jaerin's hand, the older boy pulled the younger to his feet and turned him to face the faun. "Master Rickat, this my younger brother, Jaerin Peridanson. Jaerin, meet Master Rickat, my instructor."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Jaerin said, taking the offered hand. "Jaer said I could come watch his lesson."

"Watch? You look as though you would rather do more than watch. One does not usually carry weapons to the practice yards only to watch."

"I'd like to learn some, if you'd be willing to teach me."

"Only if you have time, sir," Jaer added hastily. "Or someone else. Father said he could just watch for today if need be."

"There is no need." Rickat smiled. "Come Peridan's sons! Let us teach you how to fight back-to-back and side-to-side. For when brothers fight with and not against each other, who can stand against them?"

* * *

_A/N—Well, I thought I'd be getting chapters out faster. But you see, I'm writing a "real" book too and so I work on that first and this whenever I start to run out of steam on the novel. So this doesn't get as much attention as it would otherwise. But I will keep writing._

_My thanks to those who have added this story to favorites or alerts in recent weeks. I am pleased that I have written a story that you want to keep up with! Updates will be irregular based on the above reasoning but they will come._

_Next chapter: Passing Days_


	17. Passing Days

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine._

* * *

**Jaer**

It turned out that having Jaerin at the lesson wasn't as annoying as Jaer expected. In fact, it was quite pleasant and he was pleased when Rickat told them both to come back. Only now, since there were two of them, they needed to come sooner. Getting Jaerin out of bed in time could be interesting, but it would be done. By whatever means necessary. Jaer grinned inwardly at that thought.

The kings asked after their mother and Jaer was glad to assure them that the doctors thought she would recover well, even if it would take time. Oreius seemed rather worried about her health as well and promised to come by later in the day to speak to their father. Apparently, the two had become good sparring partners in the past weeks and the centaur had come to know both Peridan and Saera fairly well. Jaer suspected that this was in part to the fierce loyalty he had for the Four—especially the kings. If Peridan wanted to be part of the court and work with the kings, their security chief would be certain he could be trusted.

Peridan and Rien joined the boys at breakfast. Without his mother, the meal seemed quieter to Jaer even though it might actually have been noisier since Jaerin was busy detailing the morning's sword lesson. The boys were late for their other lessons as they were stopped many times by the various inhabitants of the castle inquiring after their mother. Gleamwing perched on the back of a large chair, looking as imposing as his small stature would allow, his feathers ruffled and eyes bright.

"You two are late."

"Yes sir. We're very sorry, sir," the boys answered together.

"It's our mother, Master Gleamwing," Jaer said. "She collapsed last night and we wanted to see how she was."

"And everyone else in the castle wanted to know how she was too," added Jaerin. "Would you have us be discourteous to those who are worried for her and arrive on time or practice the manners you have so dutifully instructed us in and arrive a few minutes late?"

Jaer bit his lip to keep from laughing at the formality that Jaerin used. Jaerin resorting to formal speech definitely meant that he was trying to escape trouble. And, in this case, it seemed to be working. Their avian instructor ruffled his feathers even further (Jaer couldn't help but think that he looked like a pincushion stuck full of feathers instead of pins) and then settled them in place.

"Very well. I had heard of this sorrow that befell you. You are excused this once for your tardiness. Open your history to page 197 and we will begin."

Relieved, Jaer opened his textbook and settled in for the day's studies. Lessons were light that day as all their teachers had heard of Saera's sudden sickness. No one, however, cancelled a class, not even Peridan himself who arrived at the practice yards to give his sons their second sword lesson of the day.

Much to Jaer's delight, as they were returning to their rooms to clean up before supper, one of the physician's messengers—a small rabbit named Nathaniel—brought word that Saera was awake and asking for them. For the first time that day, a real smile brightened Peridan's face, cheering all around him.

"Tell her that as soon as we have cleaned up, we will be there. I do not think she or the physicians would appreciate us coming in as we are." Nathaniel nodded and quickly hopped back toward the sick room. Peridan turned to his sons. "You heard me. Be quick and you may yet be able to speak with your mother today."

Without waiting for his sons, Peridan bounded off down the path, taking the stairs three at a time as he ran. Jaerin's jaw dropped.

"I haven't seen Father run like that in ages," he gasped.

"Can you blame him?" Jaer grinned. "Come on! I want to see Mother."

Racing after their father, the boys soon reached their room and quickly scrubbed their faces and changed their clothes before proceeding to their parent's room. To Jaer's great surprise, General Orieus was already in the room with Peridan, talking in a low voice to Saera. At the boy's noisy entrance, all eyes turned toward them. Jaer swallowed hard before walking forward at a more sedate pace. The general bowed and walked quietly from the room.

"Hello, Mother," Jaer said.

"There's my boys." Saera's voice was soft and tired but still strong. Jaer smiled crookedly. "Come, tell me what you've done today. I understand you've been working with the Cair's swordsmen."

"We have. Jaer's been doing it longer than I have but I started today…" Jaerin launched into a long description of the day's events down to what they had for lunch. Saera listened silently except for an occasional soft cough. After Jaerin's narrative, Jaer added a few words of his own and then the two boys slipped from the room, allowing their father a few moments alone with his wife.

"Mother looked a lot better than she did this morning," Jaerin said once the door shut behind them. "I'm glad. I wonder where Rien is?"

"I'm over here. I got to see Mother before you did."

Jaer looked down the hall to see Rien standing in the doorway of her room, smiling somewhat superiorly at them. Jaerin stuck out his tongue.

"Fine then, go ahead and rub it in. We were out practicing with Father. What have you been doing all day?"

"I've been with the dryads learning how to weave. Ever so much more interesting than your boring swordfighting."

"Then you can just stay at home and do your silly weaving while Jaer and I go off and fight all the battles with the kings. Then you'll see how boring fighting is."

Jaer rolled his eyes and left his younger siblings to their teasing bickering and walked along the halls of Cair Paravel, making his way toward the battlements from which he could see across the sea. Not encountering anyone he knew he reached what had become his favorite spot. Leaning against the wall, he stared out over the ocean, watching the birds spinning their dizzying patterns over the vast waters. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Turning, he was surprised to see Queen Susan walking toward him. A smile lit her face as Jaer bowed and she responded with a slight curtsy.

"I trust you are well, Master Jaer?"

"Quite, your majesty. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much. I enjoy walking along the battlements and looking out at everything. Especially the ocean." She sighed lightly. "They do say that Aslan's country is that way, beyond the edge of the ocean. The Utter East I have heard it called. I often come and look over the ocean when I miss Aslan's presence."

"Do you know Him so very well then, your majesty?" Jaer asked curiously. "I've never heard of anyone meeting Him in ages, save for yourselves and those of the army that defeated the Witch. I wish that I could meet Him."

Queen Susan smiled. "Perhaps you may yet. I cannot say that I know Aslan well, but He knows me. Lucy I think knows Him best. Peter and Edmund too know Him better. They have had more cause to lean on Him than I."

"Then it is true then, what they say about King Edmund being cursed by the Witch and King Peter riding into the wild lands beyond Cauldron Pool to find the apple that would heal him? Some of the Animals have mentioned it."

"Oh yes. It is true." A shadow passed over the Gentle Queen's face. "Those were dark and difficult days for us. But Aslan saw us through and brought both of my brothers back. We are most grateful for them."

Before Jaer could respond, a valet who had been waiting off to the side interrupted. "Pardon me, your majesty, but your royal siblings await your presence in the dining room."

"Of course. Jaer." Queen Susan nodded as Jaer bowed low.

Over the next several days, Saera slowly regained strength. Jaer and Jaerin continued dueling together under Rickat and Peridan's instruction. Jaerin was the quicker with his hands and feet but Jaer could easily outthink the younger boy. The only thing out of the ordinary—besides Saera being confined to her bed—was that General Orieus frequently visited with both Peridan and Saera. Jaer decided he liked it.

Less than a week after Saera's sudden collapse, Jaer noticed that the centaur looked a little different when he came into the practice yards. If the kings noticed, they said nothing and it was such a small thing that Jaer thought he might have imagined it. But that evening, when he saw the centaur general standing in the corner of a courtyard sneezing extremely hard and then pulling out a handkerchief and rubbing a rather red nose, the reason for the odd behavior was clear.

General Orieus had a cold.

* * *

_A/N—From here on for a bit, there will actually be a slightly more specific action-storyline. See, I kinda started this story because I wanted too and then _Elecktrum_ also wrote during this time period and so I decided to link with hers. So I've been trying to get to this point for a while. The next several chapters shall contain the adventures of Jaer and Jaerin Peridanson that coincide with _Thole_ by _Elecktrum_. I hope that you enjoy reading them!_


	18. Of Messes and Messengers

Jaerin stared his foe down coolly

_Disclaimer: Part mine, part not. I trust you know which is which._

Jaerin stared his foe down coolly. This opponent may be twice his size but he would surely learn to fear the day he dared to cross Jaerin Peridanson, knight of Narnia. Quick as lightning, he struck, sword swinging in a twisting arc at the creatures breast. Sword met sword in a crash that was echoed by the thunder overhead. Wait, thunder? It had been clear a moment ago. No matter, the weather could do what it liked; he would not be dismayed. Darting aside from his enemy's stroke, Jaerin pivoted on one heel…and fell hard on a solid surface. Just at that exact moment, the grey skies above opened up and poured their vast storehouses of rain straight down into his upturned face. His enemy took advantage of his momentary blindness and grasped him by the shoulders, shaking him so that his armor clattered together. Wildly he swung out and his fist struck his opponent's unprotected stomach. The other grunted but only shook him all the harder shouting in his face:

"Confound it all, Jaerin! Would you just wake up already?"

With a crash to rival Giant Rumblebuffin's destruction of the witch's gates, Jaerin's dream-world shattered. He found himself unceremoniously dropped to the ground which suddenly revealed itself as the cold stone of his bedroom. The grey skies became his bedcurtains, half torn off. His opponent materialized into his older brother glaring at him and towering above him and the reason for the sudden downpour apparent in the empty bucket lying discarded on the floor.

"Get up you great oaf. You're going to be late for sword lessons if you don't pick yourself up off the floor and get moving," Jaer snapped. "Sir Rickat won't like that."

"Umm…What just happened?"

"You were dreaming again. Now get moving!"

Jaer delivered a rather ineffective kick to the blankets that Jaerin just then noticed were piled next to him. Well, that explained the fall. He must have rolled off his bed. And then Jaer tried to wake him by dumping water on him. Jaerin shivered—and not just from the cold water that soaked his nightclothes. At least it was better than yesterday's torture. That had involved Jaer stripping him of the covers and proceeding to tickle his toes with merciless cruelty.

Scrambling to his feet, Jaerin tore of his dripping garments and dragged a fresh tunic over his head. He stuffed his feet into his boots and, not bothering to tie them, stumbled to the door where Jaer stood, holding out his sword, belt, and scabbard.

It did not take many moments for Jaerin to regret not tying his boots. He tripped on the first set of stairs and tumbled down the last several steps. Jaer dragged him to his feet, crammed the laces into the top of the boots, and then proceeded to shove him the rest of the way toward the courtyard, catching him from behind whenever he threatened to trip over his own feet.

Their forward progress came to an abrupt halt just as they reached the courtyard. To Jaerin's surprise (and Jaer's too apparently when Jaerin managed to get a look at him) instead of the sound of a sword fight, harsh voices raised in anger echoed from the practice yard. Jaerin quickly recognized two of the voices as belonging to the kings and the third somewhat muffled and hoarse sounding voice as belonging to General Orieus. What in the name of King Frank had caused an argument in the practice yards? The kings never argued with Orieus when they were there.

Hurrying forward with Jaer on his heels (literally in some cases), Jaerin stuck his head through the gate. He was met by the very strange sight of half the castle guard (Rickat, Celer, Tempest, Xati, and Kanell among them) standing in a largish semi-circle around the two kings and General Orieus. King Peter's hands were full with his sword and shield, his knuckles white around as he clenched Rhindon's hilt, while King Edmund's weapons were safely sheathed though his right hand twitched at the hilt of Shafelm II. Both were glaring at a centaur who, while still as imposing as ever with his massive arms folded across his mail clad chest, somehow looked not quite right.

"General Orieus!" King Edmund was saying as Jaerin started to listen. "For the last time, you are not going to lead us in practice this morning. Captain Celer is perfectly capable of teaching us today and you, my general, are not. You will return to your rooms and have Mrs. Tibs or one of the other physicians see to you immediately."

"Sir Peter," General Orius began, his face impassive but his voice rather thick and stuffy. "Allow me to remind you that within these walls, I am your superior officer and thus you cannot command…" The centaur's words were cut short by a sudden fit of coughing and, in a sudden rush of fear, Jaerin understood why he sounded and looked odd. He was sick, possibly with the same thing his mother had. And considering the amount of time the general had spent visiting Peridan and Saera, that was not unlikely.

"Good my general," King Peter said quietly as the coughing fit died down. "It is for your own sake that we ask this of you. Can you not see that we care and that is why we don't want you teaching us? Making yourself sicker so that you collapse like the Lady Saera? By the Lion's Mane, Orieus! Were we in such a state you would not allow us to train. Why must you drive yourself to do so much more? Will you take care of yourself for our sake?"

"He's right, Orieus. Please?" King Edmund added his voice to the plea.

"I will see to their training, General." Captain Celer stepped forward and gave a small bow. "They will not be allowed to slack off for lack of your presence."

It was a testament to how poorly the centaur must have been feeling that he did not offer any further protests but rather bowed slowly. "As you will. But do not expect mercy from me if you do not practice as well for Captain Celer as you have for me."

A grin tugged at the edges of King Edmund's mouth and a full blown smile spread across the elder king's face. "Oh have no fear of that, general. We fully expect you back in all your terrible glory within a week. Go now. We'll send someone for the doctor."

Bowing again, General Orieus turned and walked slowly out of the courtyard, pausing to nod to the Peridanson brothers standing in the gate. There was barely time for Jaerin to sing out a greeting to the two kings when Rickat and Celer swept down on their respective students. For the next hour, the four boys fought their brothers and their teachers until their tunics were soaked with sweat and Jaerin felt as though he could barely lift his arms. Thankfully, just when Jaerin thought he must stop or faint, the bells of Cair Paravel sounded the hour after dawn and the signal to come in for breakfast.

With breathless farewells, the four boys left their teachers and clanked toward the castle. The two kings of Narnia and the two sons of Peridan had already become good friends over the course of their stay. However, due to their different schedules, most of the time they actually got to spend together was on the way to and from the tilt-yard in the mornings. Today was no different.

"So how is your lady mother this morning?" King Peter asked. "We have heard she is recovering well."

"Indeed she is, sire," Jaer replied. "Father thinks that she'll be well enough to come out to dinner with the rest of us."

"Excellent! When once she is fully recovered, you will have to join us for supper again. It has been too…By the Lion! What is this?"

The High King's shock was well warranted. For as they opened the door to Cair Paravel, a torrent of birds, cats, dogs, hedgehogs, and foxes poured out. Every one seemed to be calling "King Peter," "King Edmund," or "Save us!" in high, shrill voices. Even amidst the sudden chaos, Jaerin noticed that all the messengers seemed very young. The cats, dogs, and foxes were scarcely more than kittens, the hedgehogs balls of spikes, and the birds could not have been flying for very long. Evidence for that was found as one small sparrow lost control and careened into Jaerin's shoulder. He barely managed to catch the unfortunate bird before it crashed to the ground. A moment later, he yelped in surprise and pain as small claws dug into his leg. The other three appeared to be having some of the same troubles, though the kings were protected from the claws by the mail on their legs.

"Save us, King Peter! Save us King Edmund," one small fox cried, bouncing eagerly between the kings' feet and narrowly avoiding being stepped on. "They'll catch us. Save us!"

"Who will catch you, you young imp?" King Edmund demanded stooping over and picking up the young fox.

"Everyone! They're after us! They'll lock us up in the dungeons if you don't save us!"

"And why would they want to do that, Sarai?" King Peter picked a small bird out of his hair while keeping his attention on the small fox.

The fox giggled. "Silly King Peter. I'm Helene. But we were just trying to help. We thought they might like it if we decorated the breakfast room for you." Red ears drooped. "But they didn't and she said she'd lock whoever did it up in the dungeons."

"Who said that?"

"Mrs. Tamarin."

King Edmund rolled his eyes and Jaerin winced in appreciation of Helene's—and all the small animals'—fear. He had been on the receiving end of the persnickety housekeeper's wrath once already. It was not pleasant. And all he had done was track a bit of dirt inside.

"We'll see to it that…"

The doors of Cair Paravel swung open once again and a very angry looking badger stalked out followed by an odd assortment of Animals. "Where are they?" the badger—Mrs. Tamarin—demanded. "Where are the little rapscallions? I'll have them in the dungeons for this!"

Startled squeals, chirps, grunts, and other sounds came from all the small Animals as they cowered further behind the four boys. Jaerin froze, not exactly certain what to do and uncertain as to why Mrs. Tamarin had yet to notice all the animals that clung to his clothes and hair or hid behind his legs. Then he realized that her spectacles, normally perched on the end of her nose, were missing. Another thing to add to the list of offences by the little ones most likely.

"Mrs. Tamarin, what is the cause of your anger?" King Peter asked smoothly.

"Aha!" the Badger spotted the bird in the king's hand. "There's one of them. I'll have you know, your majesty, that these little—pests!—have gone and made a mess of my breakfast room, smashed my glasses, and then tried to get themselves out of trouble by running to you!"

"Is this true?" the king turned to the small Animals. A dozen small heads bowed in shame.

"Yes, sir."

"But she said she would throw us in the dungeons!" a hedgehog protested.

"That may be so, but only my brother and sisters and I have that right. She could no more throw you in the dungeons than throw a giant. Now, unless I am much mistaken, your parents have come to collect you. Go with them. We will see what the damage to the breakfast room has been and let your parents determine your punishment. Go on." Sadly, the foxes, cats, hedgehogs, birds, and dogs all disentangled themselves from their "protectors" and slunk off with their respective parents. Mrs. Tamarin turned to follow them, still muttering about the Animal's misdeeds but King Edmund stopped her.

"Mrs. Tamarin?" The badger turned around and slowly raised half-focused eyes to meet hard brown ones. "Let it not be said of you that you threatened children with the dungeons. Or any other for that matter. We and Our Royal Siblings alone can condemn someone to that place and then only for egregious offenses. Let not idle threats come from your mouth."

Mrs. Tamarin's head hung in shame. "Aye, your majesty."

"And Mrs. Tamarin?" King Peter added in a considerably kinder tone. "See if the dwarves can find or make you a new pair of glasses. You will need them to continue in your office."

"Aye, your majesty. If you'll excuse me, I'll see what I can do about getting the breakfast room set to rights. Would you be adverse to breakfast on the balcony while we clean the room?"

"Not at all, cousin. You may go." King Peter smiled and King Edmund's stern face softened as the badger curtsied as deeply as her short stature allowed and hurried back into the castle. "Are you certain you needed to be that stern, Brother?" King Peter asked as they also strode inside. "You were a bit harsh."

"It is not the first time she has made threats of that nature, Peter. I didn't want her to do it again. She really terrified the little ones and I'll not see them hurt in that manner. Just because we've seen too much doesn't mean they should fear too."

King Peter nodded, his face solemn. "I understand."

"Umm," Jaerin piped up, unable to remain silent any longer, "What does 'egregious' mean?"

"'Conspicuously and outrageously bad or reprehensible.' Or so said Irel when I asked him yesterday. Basically, really, really bad." King Edmund grinned. "I thought it a good word and made certain to remember it."

"Oh." Jaerin sighed inwardly in relief. That meant that pranks couldn't get you sent to the dungeons like Jaer had been teasing him yesterday. "I suppose we'd better go now. Mother and Father will be wondering what's taking us so long to get to breakfast."

"Indeed. We will see you later!"

With that the two pairs of brothers went their separate ways, the kings to the royal wings and the Peridanson brothers to the hall assigned to their family. They hurried through their morning preparations and, despite Jaer's fears to the contrary, still managed to reach their parent's room before Peridan. Jaerin was in the midst of regaling his mother and sister with the tale of their morning adventure when Peridan walked in, his face unusually stern.

"What is it dear?" Saera asked quickly. "Is aught amiss?"

"Not here, no darling. All is well at the Cair. I met another messenger while I was out. He bore more ill tidings from the Western Woods. No one knows what is wrong yet everyone seems to fear something near the Witch's old castle. I fear that soon we must investigate."

"Not you! Not now…" Saera's voice disappeared as she suddenly began coughing again. Peridan was at her side in an instant.

"Hush, queen of my heart. I will not leave you now, when you are ill, for rumors. Only the true knowledge of ill doing and the need of my kings and queens would be able to tear me away."

Saera's coughing eased and she leaned against her husband. Jaerin wished fervently that he was somewhere far away. Whenever they got all "mushy" it could be rather embarrassing.

"And yet you still wish you could go," Saera whispered.

Peridan sighed. "Aye. I do. But even if my sovereigns go, I do not think that General Orieus will allow me to attend them. He is ill and I do not think he trusts me so far as to give Kings Peter and Edmund into my care. That may change in the future, but for now, I am their humble subject and no very great man."

_A/N—I am fully aware that it has been over a month since last I updated and for that I cry you mercy. I started a new job and have had less writing time than before and most of that has been dedicated to my original work. In response to my long absence, I give you this chapter that is rather longer than the others. I thank you all for your continued interest in this story and hope to hear you opinion of this latest chapter._

_Next Chapter: An Unwanted Fellow Traveller_


	19. An Unwelcome Fellow Traveller

_**Jaer**_

Peridan's suspicion that a party would set out to investigate the constant flow of rumors from the Western Woods proved correct. That same afternoon, the kings began organizing a formal hunting party which—to Peridan's surprise—they planned to lead.

Midmorning on the next day, the kings set out with their guard. General Orieus was released from his room long enough to bid them farewell in an extremely hoarse voice punctuated by the occasional cough or sneeze but the centaur disappeared shortly after the kings' party vanished over the horizon. Jaer suspected that he had gone back to bed.

It was odd practicing in the mornings without the kings and their company nearby. Captain Celer seemed to decide that if he couldn't train the kings he would practice on them so Jaer found his and Jaerin's lessons vastly increased in difficulty. Their father joined them now in the morning, dueling with whomever he could find. Peridan said it was because he needed to keep in practice but Jaer thought it was more than that. It had been nearly two months since his father had fought against anything but dummies or even really had something to do. He was probably wishing that he could go with the kings as much as Jaer was.

Jaer had considered asking if he could join the party but the quick refusal Jaerin received when he asked convinced him that such a question would be pointless. Nevertheless, he still wanted to go.

One warm afternoon not long after the kings had left, Jaer finished his lessons and wandered toward his room. It had been a hot day and so Jaerin's desire to play games in the gardens did not appeal to him. Instead, Jaer picked up his violin and walked to the windows, shoving them open and searching through his mind for the right tune. He missed having other strings to play with. Sure there were plenty of others who played winds and percussion instruments here in Narnia, but in his mind nothing could compare to the sound of a chorus of violins, violas, cellos, and basses. Sighing, he set the instrument under his chin and began to play. Before long, he was lost in the music, oblivious to his surroundings.

Had he not been so wrapped up in his music, Jaer would have seen a small dark shape appear in the sky, flying fast. He would have seen the shape speed closer, growing into a Raven. He would have seen the Raven swoop down into the practice courtyard. He would have seen General Orieus and his father emerge from the barracks followed by many others. He would have seen them all grow suddenly stiff and then burst into action. He might have heard the commotion as the swiftest Creatures of the army began to gather their armor and weapons and Peridan pounded into the castle. He might have.

As it was, the first indication Jaer had that anything was wrong came when Jaerin burst into their room, flinging the doors open hard enough to hit the walls. But Jaerin did that often enough that Jaer simply kept playing. Until Jaerin's cry registered in his mind.

"King Peter's been kidnapped!"

The last note screeched off into nothingness as Jaer's hand slipped on the bow. He whirled on his brother, still befuddled slightly from the intoxication of music.

"What?!"

"Po, the Raven, she just flew in. King Peter's been kidnapped by giants and King Edmund's gone to rescue him! They're putting together a rescue party now."

"When? How?"

"Have you been blind and deaf! There's been such a huge commotion that even Mother noticed!" Jaerin gasped. He paused a moment and blinked as he seemed to realize what Jaer was holding in his hands. "Oh. I guess you have been. Take a look outside. It's chaos. Po, one of the Ravens that went with the kings just flew in. She was awfully tired but got her message off clear enough. Four giants ambushed King Peter and his company when they went to inspect Lake Asher. Peterkins…"

"Peterkins? The fox?"

Jaerin nodded. "Yes. He was with King Peter and brought the news to King Edmund. King Edmund is gathering all of the troops in the area and going after them into the Witch's castle. General Orieus is gathering his men and heading to the borderlands. They're leaving tonight…"

Jaer never knew exactly what possessed him after that moment. He vaguely remembered hearing Jaerin rattle on about the preparations while he swiftly placed his violin in the case. Snatching up his belt and dagger, he darted from the room. Jaerin followed him, still talking until he grew breathless from running. Jaer ran first to the great throne room but it was empty. Altering his course, he ran to the council chambers not far away. There, he found the doors closed and a great babble of voices coming from within. A crowd of creatures also clumped around whispering and muttering to each other loud enough that Jaer could not make out what was being said inside the room. While Jaerin danced impatiently from foot to foot, Jaer stood perfectly still, knowing with absolute certainty that his father was going to join the party—and that he would be going with them.

When the council broke up not long after their arrival, Jaer's certainty was confirmed. Jaerin rushed up to their father and Jaer guessed that he was once again begging to be taken along. Peridan shook his head impatiently at his younger son's impetuosity and then raised his eyes to meet Jaer's. Jaer said nothing, in face or voice, remaining as impassive as a stone statue. In his father's eyes he recognized the protective passion that had sent him out once in a massive thunderstorm to join King Lune's men when the crown prince was kidnapped and later had sent him out in a blizzard to search for the son of one of their tenants. If anyone with evil intent toward the kings—or queens, Jaer realized as they also exited the council room—came within reach of his sword, they would not live to regret it. Nodding his head, Jaer turned and slipped from the crowd. He would speak with his father in private—probably after he had told Mother what was happening.

Some time later, Jaer stood on the balcony of their common rooms staring out into the distance. He did not move when Peridan walked in.

"When do you leave?"

"Within the hour. You understand why, do you not?"

"Aye, Father." Jaer turned around then. "You have always been a protector of those weaker than yourself. Especially children."

"But the kings are not merely children."

"No. They are your kings. And the queens ride forth as well. They're our age, Father, I know you know it. Kings and queens they may be, but they are only children and in need of protection still, regardless of skill. They can protect their bodies—it is their hearts and minds that you fear for. Do I not speak truly?"

Peridan looked long at his oldest son, something akin to wonder in his eyes. "When did you grow so wise, my son?" he asked softly.

Jaer quirked a smile. "I've had the best teacher in you. Besides, the kings tend to rub off on one. Go on, Father. I know you must have much to do before you can leave."

Nodding, Peridan reached out and ruffled Jaer's hair. "Take care, young one. Do not grow too wise before your time."

After Peridan left, Jaer went back to his rooms. Quickly, he dug out a satchel and began packing it. He was rifling through his drawers for a spare hunting tunic when Jaerin came into the room and plopped down on his bed.

"What are you dong?" Jaerin asked

"Packing."

Jaerin rolled his eyes. "I can see that. But whatever for? Did Father say you could go with them?"

"No."

"Then why are you packing?"

"Because he didn't say I couldn't."

"You don't mean you're going with them! Father will stop you before you leave the stables."

"That is why I'm not telling him."

"What!" Jaerin sat bolt upright on the bed. Could this be his rule-following brother speaking? "You can't be serious."

"I most certainly am. And you are not going to stop me." Jaer whirled around and stalked over to his brother, grasping him by the shoulders and forcing him to look straight at him. "I have to go. And you cannot, _cannot_ tell anyone what I am doing until I am long gone. I must go with them." Jaer's eyes grew hard and black. "Do not try to stop me."

Jaerin blinked hard, wincing slightly at the tightness of Jaer's grip. "Why do you have to go?" he whispered.

The hardness left Jaer's eyes and he stepped back, looking around in a slightly dazed manner. "I don't know. I just know I must. Don't try to stop me, Jaerin." His voice was pleading now.

Jaerin nodded. "I won't. But, Jaer? You'll be careful, won't you? Father won't stop if you get hurt."

"I know. Farewell."

Not long afterward, Jaer was slipping stealthily toward the kitchens. Despite the bustle as people rushed here and there gathering supplies for the rescue party, he managed to remain unnoticed as he stole into the pantries and stuffed bread, dried meat, and apples into his satchel. He was on his way back to his room when a voice from behind startled him.

"And just where do you think you are going, young sir?"

Whirling around, Jaer scanned the deserted hallway for the speaker. There was no one.

"Well?"

Only then did Jaer remember that in Narnia, one had to look up and down as well as back and forth. Not all speakers stood at eye level. A quick glance up reveal no one but as he looked down, a shadow around a pillar moved and a sleek red fox stepped forward.

"Come now, you don't expect me to believe you were suddenly struck mute now do you? After all the chattering I've seen you and your brother doing." The fox settled down and began patting his bushy tail. "Now, tell me what you are doing with that food."

Jaer swallowed hard. "I'm taking it to my room."

"And then?"

"I'm eating it."

"In your room?"

"No."

"I see I shall have to tell you what you are going to do with it then. You plan on following the expedition and joining them once they are too far along to send you back alone. The food—I believe you packed a loaf of bread, about a pound of beef jerky, and a dozen apples—is to last you until that time. So why are you doing this?"

Jaer stared at the fox who had just casually recited the edible contents of his satchel with such brazen ease. "You're Sir Giles Fox aren't you," he managed. "You're the spymaster. And," he thought back to the faint footsteps he had heard as he snuck into the kitchen, "You've been following me since the Great Hall."

"Indeed." Sir Giles stood up and swept an elegant bow. "And you are not so unobservant as I first thought. Are you going to tell my why you are following the rescue party?"

"Its not for glory or anything like that," Jaer said, shifting the satchel on his shoulder and turning toward his room again. Sir Giles fell in step beside him. "I simply feel that I must go. Like…like Aslan wants me to go. I can't explain further."

"And have you told your father this?"

"No. He wouldn't understand. He's so protective of us. I don't think he'd listen until he has no choice."

"Hmm. It has been my observation that parents are not nearly as dense as children think. You might find that your father thinks otherwise. Peridan is a good man. I believe he will listen."

"He didn't last time. Besides. If I ask and he says no, then I'll be defying him when I go. I'd rather not have that to deal with as well."

"Aha. The old 'it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission'? Very well. I shall not speak of your coming. But watch for me. I will be your guide by night."

Jaer heaved a great sigh of relief. "Thank you." He glanced down but the fox was already gone, vanished into one of the side corridors.

Half an hour later, after wishing his father and the rescue party farewell, Jaer slipped into the stables and readied his horse. A few minutes later, the watchmen on the walls saw him ride out—but no one saw the sword he concealed under his cloak or the bulging satchel at his side. Jaer was gone.

_A/N—Do enjoy! And let me know what you think._


	20. Alone

_**Jaerin**_

"Ach, there ye be ye young scalawag! Have you no regard for the time! We've been all across the castle looking for ya and here ye are just lollygagging about. Get ye down to your rooms and get cleaned up this minute! Your supper's goin' cold and your mother's about had it with your shenanigans."

Jaerin turned from his lonely contemplation of the road Jaer had ridden earlier that day as the maid leaned against the bulwarks and gasped for air.

"You were looking for me, Mary?"

"Lookin' for ya! Did you not hear nothin' I just sed?"

"I heard you. Are we eating in our rooms?"

The maid's face softened slightly. After serving the family for longer than Jaerin had been alive, she was used to either boy loosing track of time, lost in a world of their own. "Aye, laddie. Hurry along now." She paused and looked around the broad battlements. "Now here's a sight. Where's your brother at, Jaerin?"

Jaerin glanced back over the walls. "Riding. I'm not sure when he'll be back." It was not a lie exactly, Jaerin thought. But if he was asked more directly he would have to tell the truth. Lying was not tolerated.

"Ach well. I suppose he'll miss his supper then. Come along lad."

Mary waited until Jaerin headed down the stairs before bustling after him, herding him all the way to their rooms and standing over him while he washed. As soon as she deemed him clean enough she nudged him to the family common room, pushing him inside in front of her. Saera was already there, leaning on a pile of cushions. Rien bounced impatiently on her chair.

"Here you are, milady. I found the young whippersnapper up on the battlements. The other young master has gone a'ridin' and won't be back for a bit. I'll save him some supper and you just go ahead and eat."

"He's gone riding? When did he leave, Jaerin?" Saera's eyes were piercingly bright and the boy thought for certain that she would be able to read his mind.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think it was shortly after Father and the rescue party left."

Saera shook her head. "That boy. When he is hungry enough he'll be back."

Jaerin swallowed and averted his eyes. If he was lucky, no one would check to make sure both of them were in bed and it would be morning before anyone knew Jaer was gone. Captain Celer would not be happy when only one of his students showed up in the morning.

The rest of the meal was uneventful and Jaerin took advantage of his mother's weakness to slide out quickly. He told Rien he had homework to do and could not play with her and shut and barred his door. Their room was strangely empty without Jaer—until he was gone, Jaerin had not realized how much he was _there_. Not always with him, of course, but there; a comforting presence somewhere in the general vicinity. Pulling out his crumpled homework—at least that part was true—Jaerin tried to concentrate on the numbers that marched in neat lines on the paper before him. After some minutes of fruitless staring, he shoved the work aside and pulled out the history book. That was more interesting but even the story of the first king and queen of Narnia barely managed to hold his wandering mind. This particular tale too, was difficult. The griffin captain of the Queen's Guard, Cwengarde, spoke and acted far too much like Jaer—or his father for that matter—for easy reading. Slamming the book shut he tossed it against the wall with unnecessary force.

"Why'd you have to leave me behind, brother?" he demanded of the air, stalking around the room. "I'm not that much younger than you! Why'd you leave me alone?"

"Because he is that much older and stronger." Jaerin answered himself as the silence grew unbearable. "Besides, you asked if you could go and Father said 'no' so going would have been outright disobedience. And you know what would have happened then."

"But I'm good with a sword too. I could have stayed hidden and Father would never have known I was there.

"Rubbish. Jaer beats you every morning easily. And do you really think that you could stay hidden from General Orieus? Even if he does have a cold.

"Argh!" Jaerin grabbed a pillow and flung it at the wall, furious at his own inability to reason his way to his brother's side. The room was too empty. It was echoing and bare. Jaerin rubbed his eyes and stared listlessly at the wall, his anger gone, replaced by emptiness. He walked over to the pillow and picked it up. But when he saw what lay underneath, he nearly lost control again. It was Jaer's violin, gently laid against the soft velvet but with the bow haphazardly tossed beside it, evidence of his brother's hasty flight. Kneeling down, the boy softly picked up the bow and slid it into its proper place before closing the lid. Then, he threw the pillow back to the bed and headed for the door. He could not stay here any longer.

Apparently, he had been in his rooms longer than he had realized because the normally busy halls of the Cair were nearly empty. Or else, the Narnians felt the absence of their monarchs as acutely as he felt the absence of his brother and father. Dully, he wandered the deserted hallways occasionally peering through an open doorway until he came across a room from which soft light spilled. He peeked through the door and saw no one, despite the light. Drawn to the warmth that seemed to fill the room, he pushed open the door and stepped in. Quiet awe descended. It was a chapel of sorts, dedicated to Aslan if the beautiful tapestries were any indication. Walking up the short aisle, his footsteps deadened by the soft carpet, Jaerin knelt at the base of one particular representation of the Lion.

"Take care of my brother, Aslan. And my father. And the kings and queens and everyone else too," he whispered. Full speech seemed wrong in this solemn chamber.

How long he knelt there, Jaerin never knew. All he knew was that when he returned to his rooms late in the night, it was in a far more peaceful state of mind. For the first time since their morning training began, Jaerin woke on his own in time to get ready for his lesson with Celer and Rickat. The peace stayed with him as he met his teachers in the courtyard.

"Where is your brother, Jaerin?" Captain Celer demanded the moment he walked in. There were dark circles under the faun's eyes.

"He'll not be coming this morning, Sir," Jaerin replied.

"Your swordmate not coming? And why is that?"

"He isn't here, sir. He rode after the relief party yesterday afternoon."

"What?! If you are joking, young sir, it is in very bad taste," Rickat exclaimed. "He was not among those whom we sent to the kings' rescue."

"No sir. I said he rode after them. He followed them."

"And you knew he was doing this?" Celer demanded.

"Yes sir."

"And did you tell anyone?"

"No sir."

"Why not?"

"He ordered me not to, sir."

"Ordered you not to? And why is that?"

"He knew he had to go, sir." Jaerin offered no other explanation.

Somewhat surprised at the boy's coolness, Celer rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And does your mother know of this, boy?" he asked at last.

Jaerin's gaze wavered. "No sir. I…I could not bring myself to tell her the whole truth. Though," he thought back on her piercing gaze at supper, "it is possible that she has guessed."

"I see. Then you must tell her yourself as soon as you may. But for now, you must do double the work in your brother's absence. When he returns, he also will find out what happens when one abandons one's post."

"He did not abandon his post, sir," Jaerin snapped. "He went to his post. Jaer knows things sometimes. Things that no one should know. And he knew that he had to go. He did not abandon his post. He gave me his post here and went to his post there. Do not think to punish him for doing what is right."

Celer's eybrow's arched upward. "We will judge for ourselves whether how your brother has acted in this instance when all the facts are known. Sword up!"

* * *

_A/N—More on Jaerin's plight later. He will not escape unscathed any more than Jaer will. Let me know what you think!_

_Next up is Jaer and his adventures with the relief party._


	21. Jaer Joins

_**Jaer**_

Jaer followed the rescue party as best he could without knowing their exact direction. Despite their haste, the soldiers moved stealthily and left few tracks in the hard ground. Nevertheless, they were not trying to conceal their path and so there were enough signs for Jaer to follow through the afternoon. His task grew proportionately harder as the sky darkened but even then, he found odd marks in the ground or sketched with chalky rock on the trees. Some even looked like arrows. Whenever he found one of those marks, Jaer knew that Sir Giles was surely aware of his following, even if no one else was. Even with the assistance of Sir Giles markings, Jaer knew he could not continue to follow once full dark came. So he urged his horse on faster, determined to keep up with the warriors.

As soon as he could no longer see, Jaer dismounted and tied his horse to the nearest tree. Fumbling around in his pack, he pulled out a pastry and devoured it as he loosened the saddle and prepared to pull it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Biting back a cry of surprise, Jaer whirled around and whipped out his sword.

"Who is there?"

"Come now, did I not say that I would guide you in the dark hours? But I see you have forgotten."

Jaer peered into the darkness. "Sir Giles?"

"Myself. Now come. Fix that saddle and follow me. They do not stop for darkness yet."

"But I can't see." Jaer pointed out as he sheathed his sword.

"You can't? But of course. I forgot for a moment what puny eyes you humans have. Never mind that, your mount can see well enough for you."

"As you say, sir." Tightening the girth again, Jaer pulled out another pastry and swung up onto his horse. "Follow the fox, Justice. And take care that you don't run me into a tree."

A soft chuckle came from the general direction of the fox and they started off. For several more hours they traveled through the darkness. Occasionally, Jaer caught a glimpse of a small moving shadow sliding across a clearing, but otherwise, he saw no sign of his stealthy guide. It was not until he was about to fall asleep in the saddle he heard a soft gasp and then the fox appeared in front of him, perched smugly in front of the saddle.

"Sir Giles!"

"Hush, boy. I thought you had better sense than to announce your presence. Now, unless I have lost all my skill, the others are camped perhaps half a mile ahead of us. You can safely sleep the night away so long as you can wake before dawn. I'll check in on you some time tomorrow. Good night!"

As quickly as he had come, the fox was gone, leaving a startled and sleepy Jaer behind. Shrugging off his confusion, the boy dismounted and freed his horse from his accouterments. Blindly, he looped the reins around Justice's neck and then around a low branch before wrapping himself in the blanket and laying down. He was asleep almost before his head touched the ground.

Morning came all to early as Jaer fumbled with the buckles and climbed onto his horse. He kept his eyes open for signs of the rescue party's camp and soon spotted the remains of fires and places where the grass had clearly been crushed by heavy bodies. Heartened by the sight, he rode on, stopping only once to water his horse and fill his water skin at a stream. Late in the evening, Sir Giles slipped up beside him, casually inquiring about the weather.

"Well enough. At least we aren't getting drenched," Jaer replied, striving to keep the same casual tone. "Is there any more news from the kings?"

"Actually, there is. At noon a hawk brought word that King Edmund has found a tunnel beneath the ruins of the witch's castle and suspects that the giants absconded with our king that way."

"So do we alter course?"

"Nay. We will keep our way still. That will be faster. Far faster."

The last words were uttered in a quiet tone most unlike the fox's usual cool speech. Jaer's brow creased and he looked down at his guide. "Is aught else wrong, Sir Giles?"

"Hmm? No, nothing, nothing else. No."

"I don't believe you." Jaer sat back in the saddle and crossed his arms, letting Justice choose his own path. "You sound too much like Father when he's trying to keep us from knowing what's bothering him."

Sir Giles laughed. "An astute observation. No. You are right," he sighed. "My son, Peter, followed King Edmund. We're following him too."

"Peterkins?"

"Is there any other? Ohh!" The fox pranced forward a few steps. "When I get my paws on that kit…! What was that boy thinking! If anything happens too him, what will I tell his mother? What will I tell myself?"

"Oh. That's bad. But King Edmund will likely see to it that he comes to no harm."

"I know. But my head and heart are not in agreement. I tell you Jaer Peridanson, had I known what it feels like to know your son has gone into danger and you can do nothing about it, I would not have let you come with us so lightly."

Jaer could think of nothing to say to that and so wisely kept silence. After a while, Sir Giles spoke again.

"I will take you to the camp tonight. It is growing more dangerous as we get further from the eastern ocean. The witch's minions may still lurk in these lands.

"It is likely that you will be in great trouble when you see your father—and I doubt not with General Orieus too. You will be regarded as a nuisance and ignored when not being punished. Do not expect a warm welcome."

"I do not. Thank you, Sir Giles, for bringing me this far."

"See if you are still thankful when you have spoken to your father. Now hurry."

Spurring his steed to greater speeds, Jaer followed the fox again. For a moment, his thoughts flickered back to his mother and brother and sister, left at home with no real knowledge of how he was. Mother would worry. Jaerin would understand and not be afraid. Rien would probably forget about it for most of the day. All of them would miss him. As he missed them. Especially Jaerin. His merry chatter would be most welcome when once he reached the camp.

When they did reach the others the sentries did not even challenge him, so surprised were they at the sight of a human boy riding up. Sir Giles sauntered up to the nearest leopard.

"Tell Master Peridan that I have something for him," he said. "Do not tell him what."

A few minutes later, Peridan came hurrying though the camp. As soon as he spotted Jaer, he froze and then sprinted forward.

"Jaer! What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Saera?"

Jaer shook his head. "No sir. At least, there wasn't when I left."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help, Father. I had too."

"You came to…No, Jaer! You are too young. What were you thinking? How could you?"

"For the same reasons you did, Father. I have to help. Jaerin's taking care of Mother and Rien. I came to take care of you. And, there's something that I must do. And its here, not back at home, at the Cair. You must understand, Father."

"I understand that you have followed me without pausing to consider the consequences. This is no pleasure ride, Jaer! This is a war party. And you are a child!"

By this time, a large circle had gathered around the father and son. General Orieus stood on the outskirts, flanked by the two queens. Jaer swallowed hard as he prepared to give the speech he had thought of during the long ride.

"Our kings are only children too, Father, and yet they ride to battle like men. Our queens are only children, yet they carry themselves as women grown. I am a child, Father, but I am your son and a friend of the kings. It is not, and never will be, my lot to sit at home while they, and you, ride to war. I am a king's man, Father. I will not be dissuaded from this task. Besides," he added more prosaically. "It's to late to send me back now."

"He may stay, Peridan," General Orieus said. "We have no time for discipline now. But when we return…" The glint in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Very well then. But we will speak more on this matter later. Have you supplies?"

"Some food and a blanket but not much else, Sir."

"Hmm. You will stay in my tent. And do not get out of my sight!"

Under the half-sympathetic, half-accusing stares of the others in the camp (most of the sympathy did come from Queen Lucy but still), Jaer followed his father to his tent. It was a small affair, plain and unadorned save for the fading scrollwork around the base. The queens' tent was nearby. Picketing his horse with the others, Jaer entered the tent.

It was a long night and even longer day. Only Sir Giles and Peridan said more than a few words to him. Already sore from two hard days in the saddle, the third day was even harder. They were traveling dull country too, rocky and wooded. The general seemed to think they were nearing their destination and so urged them on faster. Only at dusk when Peridan pointed out that the queens were tiring, did the centaur consent to an early camp. After seeing the tents pitched, Orieus disappeared, leaving the two queens to pour over a map alone in the fading light. This surprised Jaer. He had begun to wonder if the overprotective general ever let them out of his sight. Apparently so, if very infrequently.

Sighing, Jaer dropped to the ground, wishing fervently that Jaerin were with him. His brother's ready smile would bring cheer even to this gloomy camp.

"You can't say I didn't warn you."

Jaer yelped and scrambled back up to his feet at the voice that sounded nearly in his ear.

"Would you stop doing that!" he cried glaring at the fox sitting smugly by his side. "I can't stand it."

"So long as I keep getting such wonderful reactions from you, I cannot say that I will stop. Besides, you should be more aware of your surroundings if you wish to become a true warrior." Sir Giles smiled up at the irritated boy.

"For your information, I was preparing to make a thorough mental list of everyone that I could see in the camp," Jaer said. "You interrupted me before I could begin."

"Ah yes," the fox nodded knowingly. "And you just happened not to notice me until I spoke."

"You do seem to make a habit of sneaking up on me," Jaer pointed out. "This makes the fourth time."

"And it shall not be the last in all likelihood. Now tell me. What do you see? I wish to observe your powers of observations."

Jaer glared at the fox and then turned to his examination of the camp. "I see Queen Lucy by her tent, Queen Susan must have stepped inside because she was just there a moment ago. Two fauns and a leopard are on the outskirts of the camp. My father is behind our tent to the left. I'm not sure where General Orieus is. A tiger is over by Father's tent. And two dryads are…" Jaer trailed off. Dryads? But no dryads had come with them, had they? Or had he just missed them? The tree-people walked toward Queen Lucy as if they carried a message for her.

"Two dryads are…?" Sir Giles prompted.

"Not supposed to be here!"

_A/N—Evil cliffie, I know. But at least I've the next bit ready so you shan't have to wait a month for it. Road trips are great. ___

_My immense gratitude to those who left such hearty reviews on the last chapters_, SpangleyPony, FyreFlyte, WiseQueen, elecktrum, acacia59601, ilysia, Faithfulpurelight, Scooby Lady_. Your encouragement in part brings this chapter to you a week after the last instead of a month! Thanks so much._

_Next installment: In which Jaerin tells his mother all and learns the consequences of his and Jaer's actions._


	22. Telling the Whole Truth

_**Jaerin**_

Celer was not joking when he said that Jaerin would have to do double duty in place of his missing brother. After a short, fierce warm-up, he sent one of the other soldiers for an outgrown hauberk of King Edmund's and made Jaerin wear it for the rest of the grueling lesson. (At any other time he would have been thrilled to wear King Edmund's old armor, but, honestly, where was the honor in wearing it when you couldn't _move_?). Finally, when Jaerin's body collapsed under him, Celer gave him leave to go—on the condition that he cleaned up and immediately went to his mother with the whole truth. When Jaerin weakly nodded his head, the faun dragged the heavy mail off of the boy and helped him to the water troughs. There, he unceremoniously dunked Jaerin into the water up to his waist, jerked the gasping boy upright, and thrust a towel into his hands.

"To your mother with you," he said and shoved the boy toward the castle on stumbling feet.

So tired was he from the work out that Jaerin had to stop and lean against the walls several times before he even made it to his rooms. Peeling off his soaked tunic, he plunged his hands into a basin of water and splashed his face. After a moment more he grabbed a towel, dried himself off, and donned a clean tunic. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and made his unsteady way to the breakfast room, steeling himself for the confrontation to come.

"Jaerin! There you are. You took an awful long time this morning." Rien's cheerful voice greeted him as soon as he stepped through the door. If you didn't always manage to show up for food then I would have thought you weren't coming." The girl paused and her brow furrowed. "Where's Jaer? What's taking him so long?"

"He's not here."

"I can see that. Wha…"

"What do you mean 'he's not here,' Jaerin? Did he not return last night?"

"No, Mother. He…he rode after Father."

"He did what?!"

"Jaer rode after the rescue party yesterday, Mother. He's gone."

Saera went very pale. "Oh my. Sit…sit down Jaerin and tell me everything."

Obediently, Jaerin sat down across from his mother and sister and started in on the story. "It started yesterday, after I told him that King Peter had been kidnapped. He got that look on his face, the one that says he _knows_ something but doesn't know what he knows. I didn't realize it then though—I was too caught up in the excitement. And then, after they council, I came up to our rooms and found him packing. He told me then he was leaving, following Father and the others without telling anyone. I tried to get him not too but he said had to go. That no one could stop him going. And he told me that I couldn't tell anyone that he was leaving until he was long gone. That was why I didn't tell you last night. You would have sent someone after him and brought him back."

"And would have been right to do so!" Saera had recovered from her shock and sat up straight in her chair. "Lion alive, Jaerin, you are only children! Jaer is but thirteen and you eleven! What makes you think that you are able to make decisions such as these without consulting your parents? To foolishly follow a war party! Alone, without anyone knowing that he was there? What if they thought he was of the enemy and did not discover their mistake until it was too late? What then of his mission, Jaerin?"

"They could hardly do that, Mother. We are the only humans in Narnia right now, other than the kings and queens and Dame Utha. The dryads look like us but they don't ride horses. Besides, Mother, as to our ages, King Edmund is only just turned thirteen and Queen Lucy is ten. Or something like that. They aren't any older than us! And they're riding with a war party. And Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are _girls_."

"And what's that got to do with anything!" Rien piped up indignantly. "I'm sure I could fight just as well as you. Wasn't it Lady Jael who tricked the Calormene captain into thinking she was a friend and killed him when he fell asleep in her tent? What makes you think girls aren't as good?"

"That's not what I meant!" Jaerin exclaimed. "I…Mother tell her that's not what I meant."

"I think perhaps you should think on what you do mean, Jaerin. But first, do you know anything else of your brother? Did you see him leave?"

"Yes. He rode out about half an hour after the rescue party. He had a satchel with him so he has food."

"But no companion or guide. Oh Jaerin! You should not have let your brother go alone. You should have told us."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Jaerin slipped from his chair and knelt beside Saera. "But please try to understand. You know how Jaer sometimes seems to know things and he acts on that knowledge. He knew something was—is—going to happen and he had to go. I couldn't stop him. You would have. Father would have. And then what would happen?"

Saera shook her head and ran her hand through Jaerin's hair. "Oh Jaerin, Jaerin. When have we stopped either of you from doing what Aslan would have of you? When has Jaer told us of something that he felt he must do and we not allowed him? Think, my son, and answer."

"I…oh." The boy's gaze slipped from the earnest one of his mother and down to the elegantly carved chair leg. "You never have. You would have let Jaer go, wouldn't you?"

"Possibly. If it were not something that your father or one of the other soldiers could accomplish as well or better than he."

"But he said he didn't know why he had to go." Jaerin clung to that fact as the last remaining justification for his and his brother's tactic deceit.

"Then we would have let him go. But he would have been with the men, well guarded and well supplied, not straggling after them in great danger himself. Yes, Queen Susan is scarcely older than he and Queen Lucy younger than you but they are with the rescue party, not trailing after it. As for the kings, they are warriors already despite their youth." A sad look came into Saera's face. "I would that it were not so, but they have fought and slain as many in their short reign as your father has in ten years of his service. You are only children—they are not."

"I think I understand, Mother. I'm sorry. You aren't angry with me anymore, are you?"

"No, Son. But remember this day for the future. If your brother should ask such a promise of you again, do not give it. Aslan gave you parents for a reason—do not scorn our counsel. Now," Saera straightened up and waved at one of the maidservants who hovered nearby, "I do believe that our breakfast is gone cold. Camilla, please see if you can't get us some warm muffins. We will eat the fruit until you return."

Jaerin shoved away from the chair and started to stand. His muscles shivered and collapsed under him, refusing to bear his weight.

"Ow."

"Are you all right, Jaerin?" Rien was kneeling by his side in an instant, her anger forgotten. "Did you hurt something?"

"Everything," Jaerin groaned. "I feel like a rag that someone just wrung out."

"Why ever so, child?" Saera asked. "What have you done now?"

Jaerin groaned again. Why must they always think he did something rash? Probably because that was usually true, the answer came in Jaer's voice.

"You didn't try that double somersault and handspring combination off the bed again did you?" Rien demanded. "You know that won't work."

"No! It wasn't my fault. Exactly. Captain Celer decided that since I didn't tell anyone where Jaer had gone—you in particular, Mother—I should have to do double duty on the practice field, for myself and Jaer. And Jaer'll have to do the same when he gets back. I had to wear some of King Edmund's old armor, and Mother, that stuff is heavy! I've no idea how Father manages to move so fast in it! Or anyone for that matter."

"By beginning training when they are yet young, like yourself." Saera laughed softly. "Your captain seems to have found appropriate punishment for you. I think you will not soon forget the lessons so taught."

Jaerin shook his head and managed to pry himself off the ground and into the chair Rien pushed near for him. "No, Mother. I don't think he'll let me!"

_A/N—A bit late, I know. Thanksgiving threw my writing schedule off. But here is the next chapter. Jaer will be up within a week—I'll be certain of that! My thanks to all of you for your most gracious reviews. I have never received so much feedback!_

_Next chapter: In which Peridan has a dream fulfilled and Jaer proves his worth_


	23. Battle

_**Jaer**_

"_Two dryads are?"_

"_Not supposed to be here!"_

Ignoring the surprised fox, Jaer charged forward. A glint of silver appeared in the nearer dryad's hand and the boy flung himself forward hurtling into her and driving her to the ground. A snarl contorted the dryad's face and Jaer's left arm exploded in pain. His hold loosened and the tree-woman flung him off her and stood up. Jaer's head smashed into the hard ground and stars filled his vision for a moment. Lashing out blindly, he caught his enemy's legs and managed to knock her to the ground again. His vision cleared and he gasped in horror at the sight of the second dryad holding Queen Lucy tightly.

Jaer's fear barely had a chance to solidify when the first dryad scrambled back to her feet again, knife in hand. Aiming a kick at the prostrate boy, she turned on the young queen. Trying to gather his scattered wits to him, Jaer prepared to spring forward again but before he could make a move, something long and silver arced through the air, impaling the dryad instantly. A moment later, Peridan appeared, his face more terrible than a thunderstorm. Fear coursed across the face of the second tree-woman and she dropped the queen and turned to flee. But it was too late for her. She fell before she had gone two steps, felled by a dagger flung from Peridan's hand.

Queen Lucy stumbled forward into Peridan's arms. The man caught her and held her as gently as he did his own daughter. Queen Susan rushed from the tent and wrapped her arms around her sister. Jaer stared from his position on the ground, not quite certain if he had just imagined everything.

Suddenly, he heard a great yowling cry, the scream of a Great Cat in pain. From the trees burst such an assortment of evil looking creatures that Jaer nearly cried out in terror. There was a pair of evil, twisted looking women, hags, Jaer realized, a man that seemed to be turning into a wolf, and some strange twisted creatures barely a foot high. A huge bear lumbered after them, its teeth bared in a ferocious snarling growl. In the edges of his vision, Jaer could see other creatures, charging forward. Jaer reached for his sword, not certain when he had gotten to his feet.

A strong hand on Jaer's shoulder caused him to whirl about. His father's face was still terrible but his voice was comforting.

"Guard the queens," Peridan said pulling his son behind him and in front of the queens. "Fear not."

Jerking his massive sword from the fallen dryad, Peridan charged forward against the foes. He met the hags easily, beheading one and then the other in the same smooth motion. Seconds later, Oreius joined him, hacking down the bear in a few strokes. The Great Cats came snarling out of the camp leaping onto the enemy, catching the tiny creatures up in massive paws and smashing them without a thought.

Jaer watched in horrified fascination, half hoping that something would get through and he could fight. The other half of him told him that he had small chance against any of these creatures, except maybe the tiny ones, despite his month of steady training. He glanced behind him to see Queen Lucy waiting with her tiny dagger in her hand; Queen Susan had her bow ready. A slight smile creased the boy's face at the sight of the two girls ready to fight. If anyone thought these queens could be taken easily, they were sadly mistaken.

A harsh screech sounded above him and Jaer looked up. Two hideous creatures—harpies?—swept down towards him and the queens. He tightened his grip on his sword wishing he had his bow or a throwing dagger. As if in response to his thought, a red feathered arrow sprang from Queen Susan's bow and imbedded itself in one of the harpy's heads. It crashed down to the ground a few yards in front of them. Queen Lucy's dagger flashed in the light, speeding toward the other harpy. But it swerved, catching the knife in its wing instead of its body. Screaming in pain, the creature tumbled toward the trio, claws outstretched, ready to tear into its prey. Jaer shoved Queen Susan aside and flung his sword up. The harpy impaled itself on his blade.

The impact of the creature's fall knocked Jaer to the ground. Heart pounding, Jaer shoved the harpy off of him and scrambled breathlessly to his feet, scanning the skies for another attack. Thankfully, the two eagles were all there was to be seen. On the ground too, the battle was almost over. Peridan took the head off the werewolf with a smooth backstroke and Orieus and his troops made short work of their remaining opponents.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Queen Lucy's voice sounded extremely small and uncertain, not at all like the usual bubbly tone. Jaer looked back at her worriedly.

"It will be all right, Lucy," Queen Susan said, resting her hand on her sister's shoulder. She looked rather pale herself. "Close your eyes and the feeling will pass."

"It's not the sight. It's the smell. Oh dear." With a choking gasp, Queen Lucy bolted to the edge of the tent and promptly lost her dinner. Jaer looked away.

"Is it over?" Queen Susan asked quietly.

Jaer looked about him at the now-still camp. "Yes. I think so. Here comes the general. And Father."

The centaur and man strode up to them as Queen Lucy rejoined them, still pale but looking better. A half smile played along the edges of General Orieus mouth.

"Jaer Peridanson." The centaur's voice was stern. "You have forgotten to clean your sword."

Gulping, Jaer looked down at the once-shining blade of his sword. It was a mess. His first thought was to wipe it on something but what? He couldn't use his tunic and he had no rag."

"Plunge it into the ground, Jaer," Peridan said. "That will take the worst of it off."

The boy stepped a few feet to the side, away from the corpses of harpies and dryads, and thrust his sword deep into the hard ground. A second sword joined his a moment later as Peridan plunged Fahdane beside his son's blade.

"You did well, Son. I am proud of you."

Jaer raised his eyes to meet his father's, basking in the warmth of praise and love that he saw there. "This was why I had to come, Father. You are not angry with me anymore?"

Peridan shook his head. "Jaer, you are fast leaving childhood behind you. I still would that you were at home and did not have to see all this. But Aslan meant it for the best, I suppose. Next time, though, that you feel something is going to happen, tell me. It may be that it could be prevented without your coming. Or, if naught else avails, we will not have you trailing after us like a vagabond. Promise me that you will never do such a thing again."

"I promise."

"Good." Peridan wrapped his tall son in a strong embrace, lifting the boy from the ground. "Oh, Jaer. You are too much like me sometimes! How can I punish you when you are a lad after my own heart?"

Grinning, Jaer returned the hug with equal fervor, relieved at last to be welcomed back into the companionship he usually shared with his father. That was the hardest part about the last days, he knew. Nothing could tempt him to put himself in a position to lose his father's fellowship again.

"Master Peridan." General Orieus called. Peridan set his son down and looked to the centaur.

"Yes?"

"Come."

His brow furrowed, Peridan pulled his sword from the ground, slid it back into the sheath on his back, and then followed the general and queens around their tent. Jaer trailed after him, replacing his own sword as he did. Jaer's wonderment increased as he rounded the tent and saw the whole of the war party grouped in a large semi-circle facing the back of the queen's tent. Sir Giles sat primly in the front row. He nodded gravely to Jaer and the boy smiled back. It was not often that one was able to outdo the spymaster. The entire party of Great Cats, Centaurs, Eagles, Fauns, Rhinos, and Elk Stags sat in expectant silence as the two queens took their position in front of them.

"Thank you, cousins, for your skill and swiftness in our defense," Queen Susan said. "We are humbled each time any of you risk your life for us. Though the witch is dead," A shiver traced its way down Jaer's spine at the mention of the dictator, "her influence still extends into these lands. As evidenced by the abduction of Our brother and king." Queen Susan's face grew dark at the mention of King Peter's captivity. Jaer wondered how gentle she would be if anyone tried to hurt her siblings when she was near. Even if she could not defeat Narnia's enemies with a sword, Queen Susan would be a formidable enemy in her own way. "Narnia will not rest until the witch's minions are swept free of her.

"Though each of you acted bravely today, there are two whom we wish to honor now. Though scarcely a month ago these two had no allegiance to us or to you, they have both risked their lives in our defense. Jaer Peridanson and Peridan Erainson come forward."

Jaer's eyes widened as he felt himself prodded lightly forward. A glance at his father showed the same shock that he was feeling.

"Jaer, you were not supposed to have even come on this journey but your timely warning may well have saved the life of my sister and I. We thank you." Jaer gaped. A soft smile spread across the elder queen's face. "Next time, though I recommend coming with us, rather than following after. Yes?"

"I…uh…Yes, your majesty. I…yes." Jaer bowed and stepped back, embarrassed and awed.

"Peridan." Now Queen Lucy spoke, drawing herself up to her full height, imperious despite her small stature. "Kneel before me." From the gasps and smiles that flew around the war party, Jaer guessed that they knew what was coming next. There was a subtle snick of metal as swords were unsheathed. He had not long to wonder. Queen Lucy drew her small dagger and held it up then she lightly tapped Peridan's shoulders. She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead then stepped back. "Rise, Sir Peridan Cwengarde, Knight of the Most Noble order of the Vial!"

* * *

_A/N—So Peridan earns his knighthood and Jaer does a good job. For your information, Cwengarde was a griffin who served as Captain of the Queen's Guard in the days of King Frank and Queen Helen. Twice he saved their granddaughter from jealous Beasts, once their son from drowning. Or so the legends say. ___

_My thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! You are all so encouraging. I would love to respond to each of you but I had the choice of replying or continuing my work on this story. I thought you would prefer another chapter. Reviewers were: _SpangleyPony, FyreFlyte, ilysia, Faithfulpurelight, High King Peter, elecktrum, acacia59601, and Veida. _I'm glad I succeeded in amusing you, making you pity and love Jaerin (Jaer does owe him big time), and drawing a clear distinction between the Four and the boys._

_A big round of applause to _High King Peter_ who recognized the real Jael. You can find her story in Judges 4, mostly the last half of the chapter but you'll want the first half to get the context._

_Next: In which Jaerin does not get off so easily for not studying and perfects his double somersault._


	24. Stubborness and Somersaults

_**Jaerin**_

When Jaerin started to stand from the breakfast table, he found abruptly that he could not. Already his sore muscles had stiffened. At his mother's advice, he rubbed his aching legs until they consented to bear him to his room. There he let out another groan that had nothing to do with his ability to move. Sitting on the desk were the assignments given out by his various tutors on the previous day and a small stack of parchment. Every page was blank. In his frustration and loneliness, he had forgotten to do his schoolwork. Slowly, he gathered up his incomplete work. It took a while to find the history book—the pages were crumpled from how it had landed after it hit the wall. All things combined, Jaerin was late when he finally stumbled into the library, an awkward pile of books and papers in his arms.

"You two are late," Gleamwing hooted, ruffling his feathers. "What kept you this time, Peridanson?"

"Umm…" Jaerin's pile wavered and he shifted, hastily dumping them on the table before the stack crashed to the floor. "Captain Celer's practice was hard, I had a long talk with Mother, and I couldn't find all my books. Sir."

"And your brother's excuse for not being here? Is he sick?"

"No, sir. At least, I don't think so. But he's gone. He went with the party that set out to help rescue King Peter."

"He did what!"

Jaerin sighed, wondering how many more times he would have to explain what his brother had done. Jaer was going to owe him big time when he got back. Quickly, he explained the situation to his tutor who eyed him closely.

"Hmm. I will deal with him later. Your assignments, please?"

"Umm…well, I don't exactly have them. I didn't do them."

One feathered eyebrow arched upward. "Hoom. Then you will have double the work to do this afternoon. Your brother's absence is no cause to neglect your own work. But he—Too hoo!—he will have much more to make up." There was a gleam in the Owl's eyes that Jaerin thought did not bode well for his brother. "Open your mathematics to page three hundred fifty-four."

Like everything else, it was strange having lessons without Jaer around. Jaer always listened and puzzled things out on his own, leaving the questioning to Jaerin. Still, sometimes the older boy knew what Jaerin was going to ask before the question left his lips and made a statement clarifying the topic. So there were actually more questions asked that day than normal.

It was not a pleasant day. With his lessons undone, his music unpracticed, and his mind elsewhere, nothing seemed to go right. He offended every imaginary foreigner and Narnian in the scenarios Snowtip set for him, got splinters in his fingers and stabbed himself with a thorn when Caryn was trying to get him to classify plants, stumbled through his flute lesson with ill grace, and generally botched every problem of any sort that Gleamwing set for him. Finally, Jamous, the faun who tried to continue his flute lessons (lessons he was loath to take anyway) gave up.

"Get you gone, Peridanson!" he exclaimed after a series of particularly sour notes. "Without your brother you are no more use here than an elephant in a glassmaker's forge. Take your flute and your lessons to your room and be off! Perhaps tomorrow you will be in a more amiable frame of mind."

Frustrated, at himself and the whole day, Jaerin stalked off to his room. Slamming the books down on the desk felt good, though it changed nothing. Noting by the level of the sun that it was time for his usual lessons with his father, he started to gather his weapons again before realizing once more that neither Jaer nor Peridan were there. Still, he thought, anything would be better than sitting around in an empty room. So instead of his sword, he picked up his bow, slung his quiver over his back, and dug a bracer out of his chest. Some minutes and a brisk jog later, he reached the archery butts in the lower levels of the castle yards. They were deserted. Jaerin did not care. Strapping on the bracer, he settled into position and began loosing all his arrows in quick succession. Most hit near the center, though only one nailed the bull's eye for which he aimed. Gathering his arrows, he jogged back and emptied his quiver again. And again. And again. Only when his arms ached and fingers stung so that he could barely pull the string back did he finally stop.

His frustration worked off, it was in a better state of mind that Jaerin attacked his school work that evening. Without Jaer to question, it was harder to be certain that he was doing some of the problems correctly, but no matter. He would show them that he could operate without Jaer's presence—and show Jaer that he would have to work hard if he wanted to stay ahead of him.

His determination to do well despite his brother's absence did not wane with the new day. If anything, Captain Celer's new, more rigorous training regimen (he had to wear the armor again—but only half the time) increased his resolve. And so the days slipped by, melding into a new pattern as Jaerin studied and worked harder than every before in his life. He never saw the approving look on his Mother's face whenever she found him hard at work instead of making mischief. But he did see the glowing pride when Gleamwing approached her with the proposition of advancing his studies—he had progressed beyond the original level far faster than anticipated. All in all, the extra work was well worth it.

A little more than a week after the rescue party's departure, Jaerin found himself wandering the grounds of Cair Paravel. It was a seventh day so he had no lessons or training to occupy his busy mind. Rien was with their mother, delightedly stitching away at a new gown (how anyone could be so excited about _clothes_ was beyond him) and those few of the Animals whom he had met were nowhere to be found. Resigned to a long and dull afternoon, he roamed the many pathways in the many courtyards and gardens that surrounded the massive palace. After a while, when the heat of his face suggested that he might just need to head inside or wind up looking like a tomato, Jaerin retraced his steps. Pausing in the shade of a large oak, he was surprised to hear his sister's voice coming from above.

"What're you doing, Jaerin?"

Jaerin stared at the rather strange sight of his sister perched on the large branch under which he had taken shelter. A Sqirrel and Chipmunk sat on either side of her. Her long skirts were tucked firmly around her legs and, if experience was anything to go by, she had probably raided his clothes for a pair of leggings as well.

"What are you doing in the tree? I thought you were sewing with Mother."

Rien shrugged. "I was. But Mother was tired and took a nap and I didn't know what to do next so I came outside. I was looking for you at first but I found them instead." She gestured to her Animal companions. "So what are you doing."

"Nothing."

"Really. I thought you'd at least be practicing your archery or gymnastics."

"I can't. Well, I could practice archery but I've already done that. I can't do much by way of gymnastics because I haven't found a good place. The ground's too hard. Mother would have my hide if I broke something."

Rien grinned. "I know the place!" Sliding forward, she grabbed another branch and jumped from her seat. For a moment, she dangled in the air then dropped to the ground with a solid thump. "Thank you for showing me around, Kwiknut and Caraben. I hope we'll meet again!"

"We too, we too!" the Squirrel and Chipmunk chattered. Jaerin was not sure who was who.

Rien laughed and waved then turned and seized her brother's hand. "Come on!"

Thus compelled by his little sister, Jaerin allowed himself to be dragged into the Cair, through the halls, out a back door, down the hill, through a gate, and into a broad, smooth, park-like area. A thick layer of moss carpeted the ground under the towering trees. A few birds twittered in the trees but otherwise it was still and quiet.

"See?" Rien cried, clapping her hands in delight. "The moss is soft and springy so you won't hurt yourself. Or at least you won't break anything. And you won't mess up any beds either."

"It is perfect. Thanks, Rien!"

Clapping his sister on the shoulder, Jaerin ran a few short steps then twisted into a swift handspring. The ground was perfect. The moss was soft and springy and there were no rocks and few twigs on the ground. Within moments, he was cartwheeling and bouncing across the glade. Rien, while refraining from some of the more exuberant acrobatics, was right beside him, improvising when her skirts would not allow her to perform the same stunt. All was well until Jaerin tried a double somersault and came crashing to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! Jaerin, are you all right?" Rien ran to his side, worry sketched across her features. "You're not hurt to badly are you?"

"No. Ow. Mostly my pride. I thought I had that one down." Jaerin scrambled to his feet. "I guess I'll have to try again."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm fine, Rien. But I have to get that right. Jaer was teasing me about not being able to do it earlier."

"Ok. I'll watch and see if I can see what is wrong. I've watch Belgrin teaching you often enough so maybe I can tell what you're doing wrong."

"That's the ticket. Here goes."

Jaerin ran a few steps and tried again. And again. And again. And again. His backside and wrists were growing quite sore from the constant thumping. Rien cocked her head to the side.

"Can you do a roll on the ground?"

"What?"

"Roll for me. I want to see something."

Obediently, Jaerin tucked himself into a ball and rolled forward. He sat up. "Well?"

"That's what I thought. You can tuck tighter. I think if you bend lower before you jump, and then tuck your legs in tighter, you'll finish the second twist. You're almost there—you just miss the last bit of the turn and come down on your backside instead of your feet."

"Hmph." Jaerin snorted. "I'll try it. But if it doesn't work, I'll have to stop. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Gathering himself together, Jaerin made one last spring, bending deeper, jumping harder, and tucking tighter than ever before, holding his position until the last possible moment, and then—whomph!—he landed, solid on his feet.

"YES!"

Rien laughed delightedly. "I knew it! I knew you could do it! Oh, again, again!"

Willingly, Jaerin performed his double somersault again. And again. And again. Finally exhausted, he dropped down on the ground near his little sister.

"Thanks, Rien," he gasped. "Now I can show Jaer."

After a little while, the two siblings gathered themselves together and made their way back indoors. Jaerin never did tell Gleamwing why it hurt to sit down the next day.

* * *

_A/N—Once again your responses to this tale have been overwhelming. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this latest installment. I know nothing of gymnastics so if I've botched something and you know it, please feel free to tell me. I guessed how things might work._

_For a Christmas tale involving Jaer, Jaerin, Peridan, Saera, and Rien look to _elecktrum_'s "The White Armor Ball" recently posted on this site. It contains more of the result of the brave actions performed in the previous chapter. And it's glorious fun to read._

_Next Chapter: The Aftermath of Battle_


	25. Aftermath

_**Jaer**_

"By the Lion, Jaer, you're bleeding!" Peridan exclaimed when he set his son down from the second bear hug after emerging from the congratulatory crowd of soldiers. "How did that happen?"

Only at that moment was Jaer aware of the throbbing in his left arm. Looking down, he saw a dark stain spread across his sleeve. His mind flew back over the swift battle. "I think it was the dryad. The first one who had a knife. She stabbed when I fell."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I forgot?"

Peridan shook his head and sighed. "Come with me. We need to get that cleaned up."

Jaer followed his father to their tent where Peridan washed and bound his arm tightly. It was a deep wound in his bicep, but a clean one that would heal quickly with proper care. It was dark before they were done. Peridan left Jaer in the tent to see if he needed to assist in the sentry duty for the camp—an unlikely scenario considering that the Cats could see far better in the dark than he could. Jaer was glad when he returned. The flickering shadows from the candle looked far too much like harpies or other evil creatures for his liking.

Tired as he was, Jaer could not fall asleep. His arm ached and every time he closed his eyes, he saw the harpies swooping down on them or the dryad's face, contorted with fury. Finally, the boy sat up and reached over to shake his father awake. He barely touched him before the warrior's eyes snapped open.

"Is there trouble?" Peridan asked in a voice scarcely louder than a whisper.

"I…I can't sleep," Jaer admitted sheepishly. "I keep trying but…"

"But the battle haunts your dreams." Jaer nodded. Peridan sat up, running his hand through his hair so that it stood on end. "I should have known. It was the same after my first battle. The demons of war will try to haunt your heart now—but you must not let them. Tell me, who controls this world?"

"Aslan."

"Exactly, and do you not think that He has the power also to control your dreams?"

"Of course."

"Then let Him. Think on what He has done, His might and power, and it will help. Think too on something pleasant—surely seeing your father knighted is enough to bring a smile to your face? It was earlier today."

A grin split Jaer's face though it faded quickly. "It is. But, Father, will it ever stop? Dreaming of battles? They aren't exactly like what I imagined."

Peridan shook his head slowly. "No. There will be times when the horrors that you see cannot be banished as easily as those dangers you faced today. Sometimes they can utterly undo you. But only if you let them. Never forget that I am here for you. I think that, one day, your brother too will be your greatest ally in resisting the terror that can come from war. I only hope…" Peridan trailed off and stared at the tent walls.

"Hope what, Father?"

"I hope that whatever has been happening during these last days will not be enough to break the heart or mind of either of our kings. I have heard tales of these Ettins—none of them are good. Do not be surprised if neither of them are the same when we meet again." Peridan shook himself and turned a rueful smile to Jaer. "I'm sorry. This hasn't exactly been the most encouraging talk has it?"

"No," Jaer answered slowly. "I think…I think it helps. At least I know now what I'm up against. And who my allies are."

Peridan nodded. "Good. Then shall we sleep? I think we will press on hard tomorrow."

Peridan's words lingered in Jaer's mind all through their hard ride that next day. A gryphon scout flew in around noon bringing with it the news that they were near the border. It also brought the glorious news that King Edmund, High King Peter and the soldiers King Edmund had led to the rescue were also nearing the border—and that both kings were alive, battered, and beaten but alive.

They camped that night about a mile from the border of Ettinsmoor and Narnia. Jaer rode with Peridan to the top of a tall hill from which they could see into Ettinsmoor. The land was bleak and dull, completely lacking the magic of Narnia.

For a whole agonizing day they waited in their camp, Oreius refusing to allow them to venture into Ettinsmoor without need, and then—Praise the Lion!—the gryphon brought word that the kings were almost here. Before the words were completely out of its mouth, Queen Susan was sprinting for her horse, skirts hiked up to her knees. Queen Lucy took off as well, tripped on her hem, was scooped up by Peridan and planted firmly on her horse. Jaer swung onto his own steed as it was running forward, urging Justice into a gallop as the rescue party surged forward. At the top of the hill where they watched in agonizing silence as a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon.

"Oh, please, please, please! Can we go now?" Queen Lucy pleaded. "That's them. I know it!"

"Just a little longer, my queen. Have you your cordial ready?" General Oreius looked down at the eager girl.

"Of course I have! I've had it ready since we heard. Can we please go now?"

Jaer could see the general's own desire to go to his kings warring with his desire to ensure the safety of his queens. A quick glance along the lines showed that Queen Lucy was not the only one waiting for Oreius' word to charge down the slope and up again to meet their kings and comrades. And then the word was given.

"To the kings!"

With bays and howls, growls and shouts, the entire party charged down the slope. Queen Susan's mount surged ahead followed closely by Oreius. Queen Lucy was only half a length behind and Peridan was at her side. The Great Cats and other Animals and Creatures held back their speed, allowing their queens to lead them. Caught in the middle, Jaer leaned low over his horse's neck as they reached the bottom of the hill and hurtled up the next. Moments later, Jaer spotted the kings. They were sitting on the ground now, half leaning on each other as Queens Susan and Lucy leaped from their horses and ran toward them, wrapping them in a desperate hug. Lined up behind the kings was the remnants of the party King Edmund had led to save his brother. Two centaurs—one of whom Jaer recognized as Kanell from his sword lessons—were foremost in the group.

And then Jaer was there too, dropping from his horse and running forward, weaving his way through the excited war parties to his father's side. Peridan stood just behind Lucy, watching the young queens and kings as they greeted each other with fierce embraces. Or at least, Queens Susan and Lucy and King Edmund did. King Peter accepted their hugs and returned them but there was no emotion in his face. The king was badly bruised and there was a faint gash along the edge of his matted blond hair but otherwise, he appeared uninjured. Both King Peter and King Edmund looked exhausted, Peter more so. Yet it was a different type of exhaustion for them both, Jaer noted. Peter seemed utterly drained, devoid of any ability to act—and barely able to react—while Edmund seemed to have clamped his fatigue into a type of heightened awareness of everything that was going on—particularly who was near his brother.

After a little while, Queen Lucy stood, gesturing slightly toward the cordial that hung at her belt. King Edmund shook his head.

"Not us. But there are others. Come on, I'll help."

Lucy smiled brightly and linked her arm with her brother's as they headed toward the wounded from Edmund's party. The Animals and Centaurs parted smoothly before them after. Curious, Jaer followed the younger king and queen.

Horror swept through Jaer when he saw the sheer number of wounded. Most were Bats—dozens upon dozens of the feisty small Animals huddled together on a Boar or were gently packed into large baskets. Another Animal—a Great Cat by what little Jaer could see—was wrapped in a blanket. It was to the Cat and Bats that King Edmund went first. Jaer watched in astonishment as the Bats perked up and began shrilling their discomfort at the bright light even as the Bobcat (for he could see what he was now) shook of the blankets and thanked Queen Lucy in a raspy voice. Intent on the amazing sight of the desperately wounded suddenly becoming whole again, Jaer nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Jaer turned and found himself face-to-face with a massive Gorilla. He swallowed hard. "Me, sir?"

"Yes you. What's a boy like you doing here?"

"Helping sir?" Jaer squeaked. He heartily wished his voice had not chosen that precise moment to break.

The Gorilla snorted. "Looks like you're standing around to me. Make yourself useful. Build a fire and gather some blankets."

Jaer nodded and scurried off to do as ordered. He had just coaxed a fire into being when he heard King Edmund's voice calling out above the din.

"Narnians! Hearken all!"

Jaer teased the fire for an instant longer then hurried to where he could see King Edmund standing on a flat rock that added another foot or two to his height. On Jaer's side of the rock, near King Edmund but nearer Jaer, Queen Susan and General Oreius stood by King Peter, watching the younger king. Jaer noticed his father a half step behind King Peter.

"Kneel before me," King Edmund said gesturing at Kanell.

Jaer grinned in delight, recognizing what was about to happen from his father's knighting ceremony. Apparently, so did the centaur as he stood in frozen shock until a smaller centaur next to him slapped his flank.

"Thank you, Captain Xati." King Edmund said. He drew his sword and Jaer winced at the sour note it made. It was clear why when he saw that Shafelm II, so recently christened, was missing a good portion of its length. The young king leaned forward, tapping the centaur's shoulders with the broken blade. "Rise, Sir Kanell of the Ettin's Keep, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table." Sheathing his sword, King Edmund stood on tiptoe to kiss the top of Kanell's head twice. Then he called out in a clear, ringing voice. "Noble soldiers of Narnia," called Edmund, "faithful and beloved subjects, I give you Sir Kanell of the Ettin's Keep, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table!"

The soldiers cheered as heartily as they had for Peridan—perhaps more since they knew the dark centaur better. But even in the midst of his cheer, a sudden movement from his father caught Jaer's eye. His eyes widened and his shout died away. King Peter had gone pale, terribly so, and Oreius, Peridan, and Queen Susan were leading him away from the celebrating crowd. Quickly, Jaer slid through the crowd, snatching up a goblet of wine as he passed it. Silently, he passed the goblet to the queen who took it and held it to the lips of the trembling king. She murmured words of comfort, offering peace with the wine but there was no reaction from her brother.

Mere moments after Jaer's arrival, Edmund appeared at Peter's elbow, hovering over him like an anxious mother hen. Dark circles shadowed the boy's eyes and seemed greater when he saw his brother's wretched state. To Jaer's observant gaze, it seemed that Edmund almost blamed himself for Peter's predicament—but something, some hard-earned knowledge or wisdom kept him from the torturous pit of self-blame—Perhaps he had been there before and knew what sorrow visited his brother's mind? But Jaer did not know. He followed in silence as Oreius, Peridan, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy led Peter to a tent already prepared for him. Orieus and Edmund were on either side of Peter while Peridan walked behind, ready to catch the faltering king. As the Four ducked inside with their Centaur leader, Peridan stopped and let them go. He rested one hand on his son's shoulder.

Sorrow stabbed at Jaer as he saw the boy-king whom he had grown to admire for his fierce determination and cheerful nature as much as his skill with a sword or ability to rule refuse to lift his eyes to the worried faces around him but rather curl up on himself. Raising his eyes to his father's, he saw the same sorrow mirrored there. There would be no easy recovery for this young king.

"Pray Aslan that he will heal, Jaer," Peridan said softly. "His wounds go deeper than we can know."

* * *

_A/N—The whole scene of Kanell's knighting is borrowed from _elecktrum_'s excellent work _Thole_. If you haven't read that story, you should. Peter's shock and Edmund's worry will have their explanations there. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will have an excellent new year!_

_Chapter next: In which the rescue party returns and Jaerin is thoroughly relieved_


	26. The Return of the Warriors

_**Jaerin**_

The first messenger bringing news of King Peter's rescue came in the middle of the night. The Bat courier crash-landed on the ramparts, eagerly squeaking out its news to the night sentries. The sentries passed it on to everyone else who was awake—and some that were wakened (Captain Celer for one). There was an air of suppressed excitement about the castle as the news spread with the sun.

Jaerin, however, missed much of this. Waking late for his lesson he scrambled desperately for his clothes and weapons. They were everywhere. His padded leather tunic was wadded up under the bed (still smelly from the previous day), one boot was in the bath room, another stuffed under Jaer's bed. His other clothes were jumbled together in his chest in no particular order. His practice sword he found on the desk (what was it doing there?) and his bow and arrows on the window seat. Hastily buckling on his sword, Jaerin rushed to the door. But as he was reaching for the handle, the door suddenly flew open, bashing him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Jaerin! Jaerin where are…Oh! Jaerin I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there." Rien's pale face appeared in Jaerin's blurry vision as the girl knelt down before her brother. "Are you all right?"

Jaerin shook his head to clear it and immediately regretted the action. Stars exploded in his vision and his head throbbed. "I'm…I'm…Oh bother." Jaerin dropped his head into his hands, wondering how a door could hurt so much. Something warm and wet trickled into his fingers. Dimly, he felt his sister's small hands trying to pry his hands away from his face.

"Come on, Jaerin, let me see your face," Rien pleaded.

Reluctantly, Jaerin moved his hands away and faced his sister. A low his escaped her and she fumbled in her pocket.

"Is it that bad?" Jaerin asked.

"Your nose is bleeding," Rien said by way of answer and pressed her handkerchief against Jaerin's face. "And you'll probably have a black eye. I'm awfully sorry, Jaerin."

"'sokay," Jaerin mumbled around the handkerchief. "You bidn't bean to."

"But I should have knocked first!"

"I'll be bine Riem. Bon't worry about me. Why were you comin' anyway?"

"Do you think we need to get something on your eye?"

"Mudder will know," Jaerin mumbled. "Whadder you doin' here?"

"Oh!" and Rien's face lit up. "There was the most wonderful news when I woke up this morning and I couldn't wait to come tell you! The kings have been found! They're on their way back from Ettinsmoor right now! And they're safe! And Father and Jaer are not far from them. Isn't it wonderful news!"

"'onderful! That's the most amazing news yet!" In his excitement, Jaerin pulled the cloth away from his face only to have Rien shove it back.

"I know! And we're going to plan a party for when the get back. Not the same day of course since we don't know when that'll be but soon after and all of the soldiers who went will be there and…"

"Soldiers! By the Mane! I'm late!" Jaerin scrambled to his feet, half hugged Rien, and charged through the castle scattering small Animals in his wake and with the handkerchief still firmly held to his nose. He arrived at the practice yards breathless and panting, skidding to a halt in front of a stern looking Captain Celer. "Sorry, Shir. I woke up late and a door ran into be and then I heard the kings were bound and...and…Sorry." Jaerin's babbling trailed off.

"What? Begin at the beginning and try again. And take that handkerchief away from your face."

Jaerin complied quickly. "I slept late then when I got up, Rien opened the door and it hit me in the face and I got a bloody nose." He touched his sore nose gingerly and felt wet warmth still. "Still have one. And then Rien told me that the kings had been found and I ran down here. And I'm sorry for being late, sir."

"So you heard the news already then? Good. Put that handkerchief back on your face until your nose stops bleeding. We'll continue with your training shortly."

"Yes shir. When are dey coming back, Captain Sheler?"

"They should have reached the northern border by now. It will likely be another week and more before our kings and queens return."

"Oh. Bother. I hoped it would be sooner."

That was the last thing Jaerin had a chance to say before his rigorous training session began. As usual, he was dripping with sweat and felt like he could not lift his arms. He could, of course; Celer was never so hard on him as he had been that first morning. At breakfast, Saera exclaimed in horror over his bruised and swollen eye and made him a cold compress to hold over it.

The days passed swiftly now in a frenzied rush of excitement. The kings and queens were coming home. Birds and Beasts, Naiads and Dryads, Dwafs and Centaurs, Fauns and Humans (all eight of them), scurried about. They decorated the Great Hall with blossoming branches, baked cakes and pies and breads and all manner of delicious foods for the feast upon their return. Only some of the captains were somewhat uncertain about the usefulness of such preparations.

Each day more messengers arrived bringing word of the advance of the rescue parties. Jaerin could hardly contain his excitement on the day when they heard that the warriors should reach the Cair that night. He would have ridden out to meet them but Saera refused to let him go.

"Not a chance of it, Jaerin. Your father and brother will not be here any sooner for your joining them. In fact you may well slow them with the commotion you cause! Stay a little and wait. I too am eager to see them again." And Saera got an odd, starry look in her eyes that Jaerin did not quite understand.

With his plan foiled, the boy spent that long afternoon when his lessons were done making a helpful nuisance of himself. He begged everyone he saw to give him something to do—sometimes he received a task, others he was shooed away (this was mostly by the women working on the decorations). He actually tried practicing his flute but when he kept hitting the high notes wrong the Dogs begged him to stop. (This did lead to the excellent discovery that the shrill pitches of the instrument carried over extensive distances—it could make a good signal if nothing else). Finally, he contented himself with doing backflips, cartwheels, and somersaults in the mossy garden to release his enthusiasm.

It was after supper when the watchmen on the walls spotted the dark shapes in the sky that could only be Gryphons and Eagles. A single, clear horn called out the news and soon bells began to peal in the watchtowers. Jaerin, bouncing around in the common room while waiting, heard the sounds and darted out on the balcony. The rush of Animals and Magical Creatures from every corner of the castle and courtyards was enough to confirm his hopes.

"Yes!" He whooped, punching the air with his fist. "Mother! They're back! They've spotted them!"

Saera laughed. "Then let us go meet them. Mary, my cloak please?" The woman in question handed her mistress a heavy cloak—they were taking no chances of a relapse.

Jaerin danced from the room, running forward a few steps and then back again to his mother's side. Rien clung to Saera's hand tightly, her eyes shining brightly. Together, the three made their way to the steps of the castle where they stood, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the rest of their family.

The massive gates of Cair Paravel stood wide open ready to welcome their monarchs home. The road was lined with torches held high by eager subjects. Mail shone and sparkled, jewels gleamed and glittered and the entire court watched with baited breath for the first signs of their beloved rulers.

And then they could see them. First they were little more than a dark smudge outside the gates. Then they grew until individual shapes could be seen, tall Centaurs, Elk Deer, a Gorilla, Fauns, Great Cats—and four horses carrying the kings and queens and Peridan and Jaer. A glorious, joyous shout mixed with bayings and howlings and twittering and screeches, rose up from all throats as the four kings and queens of Narnia returned to their home.

Edmund and Peter were in the center, both mounted on a horse that Jaerin quickly recognized as his father's. Flanking them were the two queens; Queen Susan on the king's right and Queen Lucy on their left. Behind the kings and queens was General Oreius with Kanell striding on one side of him and Peridan on the other. For the barest second, Jaerin panicked and then he saw his brother's face peering over his father's shoulder.

"Jaer!" he screamed. "Jaer! Father! _Jaer_!"

Beside him, Jaerin could hear his mother crying out "Peridan!" in a voice far stronger and more powerful than any he had heard her use. Rien too was screaming for her father and brother over and over again. But he barely noticed. For the party had reached the steps and were dismounting and he was running toward his brother and his father and Saera and Rien were running beside him and—oh joy!—Peridan was sweeping Saera up in a strong embrace and kissing her over and over again and he was tackling Jaer and being tackled in return.

"Jaer! Oh Jaer! I've missed you so!"

"Me too, ow, Jaerin…Ow! Jaerin, you've got to let go."

Sheepishly, Jaerin released his tight hold on his brother and stepped back. Jaer was grimacing and he cradled his left arm carefully. Instantly, Jaerin's grin vanished. "What happened, Jaer? Are you hurt?"

"Yes. But its not bad, really! I got stabbed by a dryad when we were on our way. Its healing but you grabbed right where it hurts."

"You got _stabbed_," Jaerin gaped, eyes wide. "How? What happened?"

"I'll…"

Jaerin missed the rest as he found himself swept up in a crushing hug by his father. He returned it heartily. "Ah! Jaerin! Hast been staying out of trouble I hope?" Peridan said when he set his younger son back on the ground.

Jaerin grinned. "Me, Father? What do you expect?"

Peridan laughed and planted a kiss on Jaerin's hair, another on Rien's cheek, and a final one on Saera's lips. Jaerin grimaced at that. Taking a moment to look around, he realized that the kings and queens were no longer there; already they had managed to slip away inside. Disappointed, but not enough to dim his joy at seeing his brother and father again, Jaerin grabbed Jaer with one hand and Rien with the other and they followed their parents up the steps and into the castle of Cair Paravel. The kings and queens were back, his family was together again, and all was right with the world.

* * *

_A/N—I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy New Year!_

_Be on the lookout for _Revenge_ a short story in which a slighted warrior takes his revenge on the kings of Narnia. But all is not always as it seems…_

_Next chapter—In which Jaer watches his kings, reunites with his brother and sister, and faces some of the consequences of leaving without permission_


	27. Home at Last

_**Jaer**_

Jaer had never heard a more welcome sound than his brother's shout that night when they rode through the gates of the Cair. Following his father's leap from their shared mount, he had charged forward to embrace his brother. And then Peridan stole Jaerin and he found himself wrapped in the loving embrace of his mother.

"Oh Jaer, Jaer, Jaer!" she cried, running her hands through his hair, over his face, and kissing him on the forehead. "Never, ever do that again! Promise me you will not."

"I won't, Mother. My word is given."

Saera hugged Jaer again and then pulled back inspecting him closely. Apparently satisfied with what she saw—the dim lighting hid the bandage on his arm—she smiled and turned back to her husband. Jaer took a deep breath only to have it forcefully driven from his lungs as Rien tackled him in a hug of her own. When he recovered his breath, Jaer willingly returned the embrace. Over his sister's head, he scanned the crowd, grinning at the sight of the many soldiers reunited with friends and family. His eyes narrowed when he did not see Oreius. A moment later he realized that the kings and queens had also disappeared. Jaer sighed. All this celebration for their safe return but they were unable to enjoy it.

Jaer did not have long to dwell on this though as Jaerin grabbed his hand and trotted up the stairs. Rien was on Jaerin's other side and Peridan and Saera were in front. Hand-in-hand, the newly reunited family wove their way through the joyous crowd to the quieter halls where their rooms were located. Within a few minutes they were seated on couches in the common room eagerly trading stories of what had happened during the past two weeks. Wrapped in the embrace of his family's love, Jaer sank down into the cushions, content to listen instead of speak.

"Oy! Jaer! Are you asleep?"

Jaer jerked upright. His brother loomed over him teasing mixed with a hint of concern in his green eyes. Blinking, Jaer looked around the room. Rien was gone as were his parents. The candles were considerably shorter than he remembered. He grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I did. Have the others gone to bed?"

Jaerin nodded. "Father just carried Rien off and Mother was leaning on his arm. He said we should go to bed too. Are ya comin'?"

"Aye. Though—do you think there'd be a chance for a wash first? Now that I think on it, I'm surprised Mother didn't send us both off to get cleaned up before letting us sit down."

"Prob'ly didn't think about it until it was too late. C'mon. There's soap and stuff in our room. And I'm still waiting for you to tell me how you got wounded."

Jaer groaned. "Can it wait 'til morning?"

"No! I've been waiting forever already. 'Sides, in the morning you'll be too busy with Captain Celer to tell me what happened."

Jaer groaned again. "Is he so very angry?"

"Let's just say that you owe me big time, Brother. I don't know how many times I had to explain to everyone what you'd done and how many times they blamed me for you skipping out."

"Sorry, Jaerin."

"'s okay," Jaerin said, shoving open their room door. "Just don't expect me to do it again. I promised Mother I wouldn't."

"And I Father the same. I won't ask it of you again." Jaer peeled his dirty tunic and shirt off and dropped them on the floor next to the small wash basin. He splashed the cold water over his head and scrubbed at his face with the bar of soap. "You know. I never thought I'd be so glad to wash." After plunging his face in the water, he shook his head like a dog, sending water droplets everywhere. Jaerin handed him a towel and he wiped his face off. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, in clean nightclothes and with a fresh bandage on his arm (Jaerin's nimble fingers had managed to redo the wrapping with surprising skill) the two brothers sat on Jaer's bed. Jaer leaned against the pillows piled by the headboard while Jaerin perched at the foot of the bed. Quickly and with rising enthusiasm, Jaer related the story of the attack in the pass and his part in it. Jaerin listened in silence until Jaer mentioned their father's knightly title. Then his amazement broke all bounds.

"Father was knighted _Cwengarde_!" Jaerin gaped. "But I was just reading—it was for history—this story and the gryphon was called Cwengarde. And King Frank I knighted him. King Frank! The first ever king of Narnia. And now my father has the same name!" Jaer flung himself backward on the bed. "That is so awesome. And now we'll go to sleep and tomorrow there will be a huge feast and everyone will be there and, and…"

"I don't know if everyone will be there," Jaer said slowly. "King Peter might not. And King Edmund won't leave his brother's side. Unless he's forced to it."

"Why not? I mean, its for them! We're celebrating their safe return."

Jaer sighed and a haunted look slipped across his face. "You weren't there, Jaerin. You wouldn't understand."

To Jaer's great surprise, Jaerin sobered immediately. "Try me, Jaer. I can't understand if you don't say anything. You're trying to protect me now, like Father does. And I won't have it. Why mightn't the kings be at the celebration?"

"I…King Peter's not the same, Jaerin. Something happened while he was prisoner. King Edmund knighted Kanell right after we found them and King Peter almost passed out. He just turned white. And he hasn't spoken almost the entire trip. It's been scary."

Jaer sighed and looked toward the shrouded window. The whole long trip back flooded through his mind and slowly the words came. He told Jaerin everything.

They had not brought horses for the kings and so Peridan had immediately offered the services of his steed, Coal. Lucy suggested that she ride with Susan since they were smaller and it would be easier on the horses. But Edmund had shaken his head, guided Peter to Coal, mounted behind his older brother, and settled into grim silence.

He spent the days watching King Peter retreat further into himself until he seemed no longer aware of his surroundings. Watching King Edmund grow steadily grimmer as his brother retreated. Watching Queen Susan as she fluttered from brother to brother tending to needs that they were not aware of. Watching Queen Lucy, little Queen Lucy, in her fruitless efforts to cheer Edmund and draw Peter out of his oblivion. And watching Oreius—and his father—hover over them all knowing full well there was nothing they could do.

"The only person with any spirit left was Peterkins and even he was pretty calm," Jaer concluded. "I missed you, Jaerin. Your bright heart and cheeriness."

A crooked grin was Jaerin's only acknowledgement of the compliment. "Do you think there's anything we can do?" he asked after a while.

"No," Jaer replied bleakly. "Father says he'll have to deal with it on his own and that King Edmund is about the only one who can do anything for King Peter right now."

"Oh. Well. Maybe we can help him. You know, cheer him up a bit."

"I don't know, Jaerin. But I think that if anyone can come up with a way, you can." Jaer yawned widely. "I'm getting sleepy. We can talk about this later."

"All right." Jaerin bounced off the bed, flipped into a handspring and vaulted onto his own bed. He burrowed under the covers. "G'night, Jaer. See you in the morning." Both boys were asleep in moments.

Morning came all too early for Jaer. He woke to Jaerin bouncing on the bed and jerking the covers off.

"Get up, sleepyhead!" the younger boy called in a voice far to cheery for Jaer's liking. "Captain Celer won't be happy if you're late."

"G'way."

"Nope. I had to put up with Captain Celer by myself for a fortnight. I'm not about to do it anymore. So get up!"

Grumbling, Jaer pried himself out of bed, wincing at the stiffness in his arm. The wound was healing well but it had a ways to go yet. Yawning the whole time, Jaer dressed and armed himself and trailed after Jaerin to the King's Yard. Captain Celer, General Oreius, and several others of the Castle Guard were there as usual There was no sign of either king.

To Jaer's great relief (and Jaerin's too, apparently) training was light that day. He did not use a shield though Celer handed him a suit of chain mail to wear. The stuff was heavy, but a comforting weight—it was dwarf wrought and would withstand any blows. General Oreius seemed distracted and tired and did not give them the same amount of attention he had before the kings' expedition. Neither King Edmund nor King Peter came to the training grounds that day.

While his teachers had gone easy on him in the training, his schooling instructors were less lenient. A wounded arm might hinder one from fighting; it did not hinder one's ability to study. By the time he had run the full gamut of professors, he had a full sheet of parchment covered with assignments he had to make up and a stack of books that seemed a mile high. It was with a groan that he dropped all of his school things on the floor by his desk.

"Jaerin, if I ever get the brilliant idea to skip school again, don't let me," hemoaned. His brother just laughed.

* * *

_A/N—Here you go. Jaerin is up next with his usual cheeriness. Then we shall see Peter in all his depressed glory and Edmund as the worried brother. Not exactly the happy pair Jaerin expected to see._

_Thanks for all of your reviews! I am honored that you all enjoy my writing so much._


	28. Brothers and Kings

_**Jaerin**_

To Jaerin's great disappointment, but in keeping with Jaer's predictions, the celebratory feast at Cair Paravel was less exuberant than Jaerin had expected. Contrary to Jaer's forecast, King Edmund was there, though he was even quieter than normal and seemed distracted. Even the normally light-hearted Queen Lucy's smile appeared slightly forced. He thought about trying to talk to them but when he started to move toward them, his brother's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Not now, Jaerin. Give them a little time." Nodding, Jaerin complied.

_______________

In the morning, they headed for the practice yard as usual, Jaerin trailing his rather more awake older brother. To Jaerin's great delight, the kings were at work in the far corner of the courtyard. It must mean something if King Peter were practicing again.

As soon as the Peridanson brothers entered the courtyard, General Oreius left his post watching the kings' work with Kanell. Sir Kanell, Jaerin thought brightly. His father had not been the only one to win knighthood on the journey. Jaerin grinned up at the centaur general as he approached.

"Good morning!" he said at exactly the same time as Jaer. The brothers traded a grin.

"Good morn to you," General Oreius replied in a much more serious tone. Jaerin's grin faltered. "I have spoken to Captain Celer about your progress, Jaerin Peridanson. He speaks highly of your steadiness of work." Jaerin's grin returned full force.

"As for you, Jaer Peridanson, you also have performed well, excelling in the work we have set before you. It is good." Jaer bowed in acknowledgement.

"Both of you have expressed, in deed if not in word, a willingness and desire to follow your king's in battle. Is this so?"

Jaerin was suddenly aware of the silence in the courtyard. The two kings had finished whatever exercise they were working on and were now leaning on their swords, watching them silently. He gulped.

"It is so, sir," Jaer replied for both of them. Despite Jaerin's natural verbosity, it was always Jaer who knew what to say when confronted with such a question.

"I expected as much. Therefore, know that your training from now on will be reflective of this goal. Hitherto we have taught you as mere boys who wish to bee good soldiers. Now we will forge you into a single unit so that fighting as one, none will withstand you."

"'Back-to-back and side-to-side, each his brother's shield,'" Jaer said, quoting the general's own words. "Let it be so."

"Amen!" Jaerin seconded.

A slight smile flickered through Oreius eyes. "As you have said. Celer, Rickat, Peridan—I leave them to your care."

Jaerin had just enough time to grin before the three swordsmen descended on him and his brother. The grin vanished as he saw the stern faces of his instructors (his father was in "teacher mode"—there would be no mercy from him). It was going to be a hard morning.

About an hour later, dripping with sweat and wobbly, Jaerin headed from the courtyard. Also finished, the kings were walking the same way. Bowing courteously (but awkwardly as he remembered half-way down that the Narnian bow was done somewhat differently) he let the two pass in front.

"Good morning, Sir King Peter, Sir King Edmund!" he said cheerily. "I'm awfully glad to see you back."

A half-smile, albeit a slightly confused half-smile, appeared on King Edmund's face. "We are glad to be back, Jaerin."

Jaerin's grin faltered as he looked to King Peter, expecting a similar answer, and was met instead by a blank face. The High King grunted something unintelligible, spun on his heel, and stalked away. King Edmund sighed.

"I'm sorry. Pardon my brother. He is…not feeling himself yet."

"Oh. If there's anything I can do, just tell me." Jaerin bowed.

"Thank you." King Edmund hurried off after his silent brother, catching up to him on the steps of the Cair.

"'Sir King'?" Jaer said.

"They weren't quite in the courtyard or quite out. In they're 'sir' out they're 'king.' So I used both."

"I guess that works."

"Come boys," Peridan said. "Your mother would not appreciate us being late for breakfast."

____________________

For the rest of the morning, Jaerin ran through various plans, schemes, ideas, and plots for cheering up the kings. When he saw the queens during the noon hour also looking rather worried, he expanded his plans to include them. Unfortunately, most of the schemes he came up with were too elaborate or extreme for easy implementation. In the end, Jaerin decided on the simplest thing he could think of—invite King Peter to play a game with them. Chess would likely be a good option. He had seen the brothers playing each other and various persons in the castle many times.

His mind made up, Jaerin haunted the halls of Cair Paravel that afternoon, watching for any sign of the High King. Jaer was holed up in their room, desperately trying to catch up on his school work or else he would have recruited him to watch as well. Finally, just when the boy was beginning to think the king had turned invisible or left the Cair altogether, Jaerin spotted the king. He was stalking along the hall, ignoring the greetings of his subjects that he passed seemingly intent on getting somewhere. But Jaerin knew enough of the king's schedule to know that, unless his siblings had planned something, there was nothing pressing at the moment. Gathering himself together, Jaerin fell in step with King Peter as he passed.

"Hullo, King Peter!" He said cheerfully. The king merely grunted in answer. "I'm glad that you're up and about today. We missed seeing you yesterday. Well, I missed seeing you for a while longer than that. Its really tough to have your swordmasters used to one level of skill and expecting you to perform at that level when you're on an entirely different, and considerably lower one." King Peter grunted again and quickened his pace. Jaerin refused to be so deterred and kept up. "At least now that you're back Oreius and Celer will be a bit distracted and…"

"Lion's Mane!" King Peter stopped abruptly and whirled on Jaerin. "Are you going to babble on all day or say something sensible? If you're going to say something, spit it out and begone! I don't want you trailing after me like a hopeful puppy."

Shocked at the harsh outburst, Jaerin stepped back half a pace. "I'm sorry, King Peter. I did not mean to be annoying."

"Well you've succeeded without trying. What do you want?"

"I…I was wondering if you would care to play a game of chess with me."

"Why don't you ask your brother?"

"He's busy. He's catching up on all the assignments he missed last fortnight."

For a moment, the stony mask slipped and confusion flickered across the young king's face. "Why did he miss assignments?"

Jaerin's brow furrowed. Surely King Peter knew? He had to have seen Jaer at some point. "He was with the rescue party, King Peter. He was with Father and Oreius and the others and got back when you did. He missed about a fortnight's worth of lessons without leave when he went to help rescue you and King Edmund."

"Lovely. Another charge against my name," the king said bitterly. He seemed lost in thought for a while, gone somewhere in his mind where he kept a list of problems he had caused. When he did look up, his eyes were tired and worn. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Will you play chess with me, King Peter?" Jaerin said hopefully. Maybe, just maybe…

But the hard façade slid back into place. "No. Get on with you, Jaerin, and trouble me no more. I want not your pestering ways or constant chatter." The king turned on his heel and marched off without a backward glance.

Jaerin gaped after him. Jaer had said that King Peter had changed—but this!—this was an entirely different person. While not as cheerful as his younger sister, the High King seemed to always have a hopeful outlook and was always kind to his people. This king was not the king he had come to love and respect. Jaerin's face hardened. This was not to be borne. If his actions would not be able to spur the king from his bitter depression, then perhaps the king's siblings would. But in order for them to do that, they would have to be cheered up. He would start with Queen Lucy.

* * *

_A/N—Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! Finding them in my inbox constantly spurs me on to steady writing. I appreciate it very much!_

_Chapter next—In which we see some of the results of Jaerin's efforts and Jaer sets in motion his own attempts to restore the joy of the Cair_


	29. Wisdom

_**Jaer**_

A few days after returning home, Jaer set out for the gardens. Though it was hot outside—unseasonably so—he was tired of being indoors. He thought he had enough of his school work done to safely lay it aside for a while. After all, tomorrow was a seventh day and there would be no new assignments. Not that he wanted to do school then but he might get some done. And anyway, he hadn't seen Jaerin in a while. The imp had taken to disappearing as soon as he was free and not reappearing until supper time. Jaer guessed that it had something to do with his self-appointed quest to cheer everyone up but the younger boy refused to tell him what he was up to. He had heard something about an encounter with King Peter that did not go very well but that was it. It was time to find out what was going on.

Finding his brother was more difficult than Jaer expected. A tour of the gardens showed no sign of the fair-haired boy and a cursory inspection of the stables also yielded no results. Slightly discouraged (and growing hot), he headed back inside. Jaerin was not in any of their rooms either so he expanded his search to include the corridors frequented by the kings and queens. Then his search was rewarded. Gales of laughter came from one of the drawing rooms whose door stood open and a small number of Animals and Magical Creatures clumped around it. Certain of his quarry, Jaer walked over and stood on his tiptoes, peering over the shoulder of a dryad to see into the room. He grinned broadly at the sight.

Standing in front of a small audience consisting of the two queens, Rien, and a couple of Animals Jaer could not name, was Jaerin. Well, standing was probably not the best word to use in this case. Jaerin was parading about in an odd fashion, preening and fluffing at invisible somethings on his clothing. After a moment, Jaerin's acting changed and he assumed the role of a pompous man. And then he changed again and became a doddering old fool. And again, he was a flirting maiden.

Jaer's grin broadened as he recognized what Jaerin was doing. He was acting out a wedding they and their cousin, Tormic, had seen a few years back. The three of them were prowling around the village by the bay when they heard the sound of pipes and laughter. Of course they had investigated and found the wedding. The wedding participants consisted of the bride (a stout woman with more ribbons on her person than Rien owned), the groom (a short merchant with a high idea of his own importance), the mayor ('twas difficult to believe that so small a person had so large a voice), the bride's father (ancient barely described him), the groom's mother (her white hair was piled on top of her head like a giant beehive), a bevy of children (dressed in their festival best), the bride's attendant (she kept fluttering her eyes at the groom's man), and the groom's attendant (he puffed out his chest a little more every time the bride's maid looked toward him). Everything had been going smoothly and the ceremony was in full swing when the boys came upon it.

And then mayhem had broken out. Someone's dog upset someone else's donkey which upset a vegetable cart whose contents upset everyone. And the donkey got loose and the dog chased it—and the children thought it would be fun to chase the dog. The women shrieked and the men shouted and they all tried desperately to get things back together. The bride's father kept nodding and smiling and the mayor made valiant efforts to restore order while Jaer, Jaerin, and Tormic laughed uproariously. Somehow, in the end, the donkey and dog were caught, the children returned to their places (somewhat the worse for wear) and the wedding proceeded. But not just one. In the chaos, the groomsman managed to save the bridesmaid from harm and—apparently—secure her hand. So the mess turned out for the better as the youth and maiden were married at the same time as the original bride and groom. And the children had a fine time with the cake afterward.

It was this that Jaerin was acting out, taking each part with gusto, exaggerating the characteristics of each person. Before long Queen Lucy was laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks and Rien was holding her sides. Even Queen Susan forgot her customary dignity and burst out laughing.

Jaer laughed along with the others for a time, reliving the hilarious encounter, but after a while slipped silently away. This was Jaerin's moment.

The halls he was in were not ones that Jaer had visited before so he wandered further along them, curious. A few turns later, he was surprised by the sound of raised voices. He hesitated, wondering if he should go further and see what the problem was, or turn back and avoid the argument. The decision was taken away from him as a door further down the hall opened and King Peter stormed out. The High King glared at someone still inside and then stalked off, going away from Jaer. A moment later, a weary looking King Edmund appeared and leaned against the doorframe. From his angle, Jaer could not see the younger king's face, but the whole of his stance indicated longsuffering sorrow.

Quietly, the boy walked forward, not quite certain of his next actions. King Edmund snapped upright as soon as he realized he was not alone in the hall, straightening his tunic and brushing at a strand of hair that had fallen in his face. Jaer bowed carefully.

"King Edmund."

"Jaer."

"Is all well, King Edmund?" Jaer ventured after a moment of uneasy silence.

"Yes. My brother and I just had a…disagreement. Its nothing to worry about."

"Ah. Um. I…I was on my way to the bell tower. Would you care to come with me?"

"The bell tower?"

"The bell tower. Its on the northeast corner. Have you not been there?"

"I…I don't suppose I have." King Edmund glanced back into the room. "I don't think I have anything to do that can't wait. Lead on Peridanson."

Jaer nodded and turned about. The crowd by the queen's sitting room had dissipated though he could still hear voices as they passed. Many an Animal and Creature called out a greeting as they passed through the halls of Cair Paravel and King Edmund replied kindly to each. When they reached the bell tower, Jaer shoved open the heavy door and plucked a torch from the bracket.

"I don't think this tower is used much," he said apologetically as he lit the torch. "It's a bit dark and dusty. They're all smaller bells up here, a carillon, and I don't think anyone plays them."

"I didn't even know this place existed." King Edmund said as they passed through the dusty stairway. "I've lived here two years now and I'm still discovering new quirks to this castle. I don't wonder that on one else has been here—I wonder more that you found the place."

"I didn't. It was Jaerin. He found it while we were gone. Seems he spent a good deal of his free time exploring. He showed it to me the day after we got back. It's a good place to study—and it has a beautiful view of the Sea."

"I see…I see." King Edmund's breath caught as he reached the belfry and could see out of the windows. "The Eastern Sea."

The afternoon sun was already behind the castle so that Cair Paravel's shadow lay across the waters looking like a fair elfin castle in a sea of gold. A few thin clouds stretched lazily through a sky of richest blue. The sand and rocks of the seashore, some shadowed, some sunlit, seemed somehow distant and yet close in the brilliant light. Above them some two dozen bells glistened, still smoothly polished despite their unused state.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? How is it that such a sight has remained unknown for so long?"

"Because it isn't always here. You'll not see this sight again, so treasure it while you may—or so my mother always tells me. You can capture it in your memory but even that cannot be as rich as the sight itself. This is the most beautiful I've seen it. The Sun must have known you were coming with me and conspired with the waves and sky to give us a lovely view."

King Edmund laughed slightly. "You must return my thanks to the Sun if you should meet. The conspiracy is quite effective. Perhaps I should see if they can conspire together more often. Just don't catch the Sun while he's hunting."

"I'll do what I can," Jaer laughed. "I understand the Sun can be quite touchy if disturbed on a hunt."

"He can." King Edmund stiffened and Jaer had the distinct feeling that he had said something wrong. Quickly, he changed the subject.

"Have you ever been to Archenland, King Edmund?"

King Edmund shook his head. "No. I've yet to go far beyond our borders. The Ettin's Keep was the farthest out of Narnia I've been." The king's face and tone darkened slightly at the mention of the sadistic giants. Jaer pretended not to notice.

"You should visit sometime. When things are a bit calmer here. It isn't quite as magical as Narnia, but the mountains are beautiful."

"Do you miss them?" King Edmund cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Yes. And no. I mean, I do miss the mountains—our home was built on the side of one and looked over a rich valley. I sometimes spent hours climbing up and down the rocks with Jaerin or Father or Tormic and Uncle Tran."

"Tormic?"

"My cousin. He's a few years older than me. And I've never seen anyone that can climb rocks like he can! Once he climbed down a cliff even the shepherds were afraid to try to get his littlest sister's favorite book back. He made us promise not to tell Uncle Tran or Aunt Leah until he did. Jaerin started to try it too once—it was a good thing Armel—he was our tutor in Archenland—was there and caught him before he could get more than a couple feet down. Jaerin isn't strong enough to try that climb yet."

"You're close to your brother aren't you."

Jaer shrugged. "Yes. We didn't really have any other playmates growing up. At least not most of the time. So we got used to working with each other. But," he hesitated, "But I don't think we're as close as you and King Peter are."

Shadows darkened the eyes of the young king but he said nothing. Jaer stared out at the ocean, gathering his thoughts and trying to decide how to phrase what he wanted to say—how does one advise a king? Especially when you are only a few months older than he. But there was something he had been told by someone who knew. He took a deep breath.

"Father told me that one day, Jaerin could be my greatest ally in fighting the demons of war, as he called them. I…I don't know much about fighting—I've only been in that one battle and my part was small—but…but I think you are Peter's best ally right now. He trusts you. And…and the queens haven't fought like you have. You _know_. They don't. I don't. I…At least, I think that's what my father would say."

For a long minute, there was silence save for the wind whistling through the stonework and the waves crashing on the shore. They stood there, two boys, one dark and brooding, one fair and thoughtful; one a king carrying the weight of a kingdom and family, the other a youth offering the help of a friend and brother. Both sons of Adam and servants of Aslan. Somewhere off in the castle below them, someone struck up a tune on a pipe. A woman's voice joined in the lilting tune. Still they watched the ocean, staring across the mighty waters to Aslan's country beyond the world's edge.

"Thank you," Edmund whispered at last. "I needed that."

"I only give what has been given me, King Edmund," Jaer replied equally softly. "Go to Aslan. He'll ne'er forsake you. And wait for your brother. He'll be back."

* * *

_A/N—I am terribly sorry for the long gap between chapters. I've had bits of this bouncing around in my head but only now found time to put it all together. I usually write on weekends and these past few have been rather busy with a dance recital and tennis tournament. Thank you for your patience with me! _

_I also apologize for not replying to all of your wonderful reviews. I was much encouraged reading them._

_Next Chapter—in which an envoy arrives from Archenland._


	30. Archenland Envoy

_**Jaerin**_

Jaerin was bored. It was too hot to go outside, Rien was working on some embroidery, Mother was resting, Father was somewhere doing something important, Jaer was studying, still trying to catch up from his unexcused absence. (At least, that was what he said. Jaerin thought that a week and a half was more than enough time to make up for the work he had missed.) He roamed the room, looking for something to do. The tassels on the bed canopies looked promising so he experimented to see if they could be used for swinging or as weapons. Neither worked so he contented himself with slinging the knotted cords against the wall. _Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_…

"Jaerin."

_Thump_. _Thump_.

"Jaerin." More insistently.

_Thump_. _Thump_. _Thu_…

"Jaerin! Would you cease that infernal thumping! I'm trying to study here."

"'Tisn't me." Jaerin replied, unfazed by his brother's wrath. "'Tis the cords. They're doing the thumping." _Thump_.

"I swear, Jaerin, by the Lion, if you don't stop that this instant…"

"You'll what?" _Thump_. "Tie me into knots?" _Thump_. "Beat me black and blue?" _Thump_. "Gag me?" _Thump_. "Do tell, brother, what nefarious plans have you concocted?" _Thump_.

"I warn you, Jaerin, do not try my patience."

"Too late. I already a…ulp!"

Jaerin's insolent reply was cut off abruptly as Jaer's hand slapped over his mouth. "You want to know what I'll do, brother mine?" Jaer hissed in his ear. "I shall use these cords you so admire to tie you motionless and gag you. Then you will sit still while I finish my studies whereupon I will take you out to the practice yards and proceed to whip you up one side and down the other until you are too tired to stand. I will then drag you to the stream and fling you into it and leave you there. That is, unless you decide to concede the matter?"

Ever defiant, Jaerin's reply was to fling the tassel once more at the wall. Growling, Jaer flipped his brother onto his back and deftly began twisting the rope around his younger brother's wrist. Jaerin, of course, fought valiantly against the bondage.

"Let go of me!"

"Hold still!"

Twist. Kick. Wrench. Knee. Oops.

The once friendly-ish tussle turned ugly and the two boys tumbled to the ground. Jaer managed to get on top but Jaerin would not be pinned so easily. He snapped his knees up, impacting hard against Jaer's side. With a "oomph" the older boy doubled over, his breath gone. Jaerin seized his advantage, twisting out of Jaer's grip and hurtling himself at his brother.

And then the clarion call of a bugle cut through the air.

Instantly, the fight stopped. Jaer froze mid-punch, his other hand gripping his younger brother's arm. Jaerin's snarl stiffened into a rather comical sight. Both boys stared at each other in some confusion, not exactly certain what they were doing—or why they had stopped. Then the bugle call sounded forth again. Simultaneously, they blinked, then Jaer flung Jaerin off of him.

"Don't do that again," he snapped and stomped over to his desk.

Annoyed, but not enough to pursue the matter, Jaerin scrambled to his feet. Leaning out the open window, he spotted a large party of men riding toward the castle. Even now the hooves of their horses were on the drawbridge. Wait. Men? In Narnia? And carrying Archenland's colors? But that must mean…

"Jaer! There's an Archenland envoy is here!" he shouted in delight. "I think, maybe…" he stared closely at the banners, wishing for a falcon's eyesight, "Yes! It is Lord Darrin! I can see the silver star. And…Cole and Colin! Harrah!"

Jaerin pushed away from the window and darted to the door. He paused. "Are you coming, Jaer?"

"In a minute," his brother huffed. "I'll be down."

Leaving his unusually surly sibling, Jaerin rushed through the halls of Cair Paravel, stopping when he spotted Rien in a sewing room working away at some bit of stitching.

"Rien! Lord Darrin's here! And he brought Cole and Colin!"

"Here? Now?" Rien dropped her embroidery in her lap.

"Yes! They just arrived. They were riding over the drawbridge. We heard their bugle. Come on! We'll meet them in the Hall."

Sparing only enough time to dump her fabric and thread into a nearby sewing basket, Rien gathered up her skirts and ran after her brother. Mary would have been aghast to see her young charges barreling down the castle corridors, narrowly avoiding Animals along their way. Fortunately, no one came to harm from their speedy course and with gasping breaths, the two plunged into the Great Hall.

The kings and queens were seated on their thrones, ever regal despite their youth. Courtiers of all kinds lined the walls, whispering and laughing amongst themselves. The few humans in the court were easy to spot. Dame Utha, the Galmanian woman who served as naval advisor and chess instructor—among other things—to the kings stood proudly to the left of the dais. Opposite her Peridan and Saera watched the proceedings. Jaerin and Rien immediately headed for them.

The two had just reached their parents when the doors of the Great Hall opened. Sir Giles sleek voice rang out.

"Lord Darrin Cliffepeak of Archenland with his sons, Cole and Colin."

Lord Darrin, a deep-chested man of moderate height with curly red-brown hair and long moustache marched into the Hall. Cole flanked him on the right—the sixteen-year-old was taller and leaner than his father but otherwise looked like a younger version of Darrin (minus the moustache). On his left, Colin strode proudly, his dark brown hair tied back and one hand resting lightly on his knife hilt. All three advanced to the foot of the dais and bowed deeply.

"Your majesties!" Darrin said. "Greetings in the name of Aslan. I thank you for this warm welcome into your home."

"We are glad to welcome you, Lord Darrin," Queen Susan answered. "I trust your journey went well?"

"It has been most profitable. Perhaps later I can give your majesties the details of the trip?"

From the look Jaerin saw his parents exchange, he guessed there was more to Lord Darrin's words than appeared. What, he had no clue.

"I believe that would be a welcome diversion. Sir Giles, can it be arranged?"

The Fox looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "I shall see to it, my queen."

"Excellent. Now I am certain you would like to refresh yourselves before engaging in further civilities so we will keep you no longer." Queen Susan clapped her hands together. "Scamptertwig?"

The name and the Squirrel that answered to it seemed vaguely familiar but Jaerin was not quite certain why. When he heard the Queen's next words though, the mystery vanished and he recognized the Animal as the same one who had introduced them to their rooms at Cair Paravel.

"Please escort these gentlemen to the guest quarters, Scamptertwig. I'm certain there are others here who would be glad of a chance to speak with them as well." The queen smiled in the general direction of the newly transplanted Archenlanders.

Lord Darrin bowed. "The rumors have not exaggerated your graciousness, Queen Susan. I thank you. And before we go, allow me to say how pleased we are to see your majesty," he nodded to King Peter, "well and among us. We had heard of your capture and imprisonment…"

"No doubt everyone has by now," King Peter snapped, startling all listening. "I would be glad of it not being mentioned again."

"O…of course, your majesty," Lord Darrin stuttered. "I had not realized…"

"You do now. Kindly keep silent."

Lord Darrin stared at the High King, mouth agape. Cole and Colin were equally shocked. Jaerin could not hear, but he guessed that King Edmund hissed a sharp "Peter!" at his older brother from the angry glare that was turned that direction. Queen Susan looked pained and Queen Lucy gave a small sigh.

"Please excuse my brother, Lord Darrin. I'm afraid recent events are still a delicate subject." The younger queen gave an apologetic smile.

"I understand, your majesty." And Jaerin thought he might actually—unlike many that said the same—there was something in his face that looked right. "Thank you again for your hospitality. We will speak with you again later."

Bowing again, a motion echoed by his sons, Lord Darrin strode after the waiting squirrel. Jaerin waved happily at the boys as they passed his post. Cole returned the gesture with a wink and Colin waved back. Jaerin grinned. Perhaps now he would not be so bored.

_A/N—Hi! *waves sheepishly* So this took a lot longer than I expected. Sorry (I seem to say that a lot…). But at least it's here._

_Peter snapping at the envoy from Archenland is entirely _elecktrum_'s doing. Her fault._

_Next chapter: A Rescue and a Reconciliation_


	31. Rescue and Reconciliation

_**Jaer**_

The rooms allotted to Lord Darrin, Cole, and Colin were not far from where Peridan's family originally stayed but were several halls away from their current residence. Jaer received directions to the hall from an obliging groundhog and followed his ears to the rooms themselves. Lord Darrin stood at the window with Peridan and two other knights—Sir Leo and Sir Brand of his household if Jaer's memory was correct—laughing and talking with relish. Saera sat nearby in one of the plush chairs scattered about the room. More Jaer did not have time to see before two hands clamped over his eyes.

"Answer me this: Whose hands are these?" hissed a low voice.

Jaer grinned. Only one person bothered to do this. "Cole, eldest son of Lord Darrin of Cliffepeak, Archenland and heir to that title. Oh, and wielder of the sword Fury."

"Correct." The hands moved from his eyes to his shoulders and Jaer was spun around to face Cole. Colin hovered behind him and Jaerin behind him. "Where have you been?"

"Doing school. I've not caught up yet from an unplanned trip I took a few weeks ago." Jaer clasped Cole's hand warmly and then reached to take Colin's. "What brings you here? I had not heard that you were coming."

"It was a bit impromptu. We sailed by Terebinthia and the Lone Islands and then Father decided we needed to come by Narnia to tell of what we found there. We'll reprovision and head back to Archenland by the end of the week."

"So soon?" Jaerin exclaimed. "I hoped you'd be here for a fortnight at least."

Cole shook his head. "No. We weren't going to stop in at all until the Islands. And I don't think our presence will be very welcome here for long."

"Aye," Colin piped up. "What was wrong with King Peter? Father didn't mean any harm."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Darrin mentioned the kidnapping," Jaerin said. "The High King wasn't too happy."

"Oh." Jaer and Jaerin shared a look. "King Peter is not himself," Jaer said after a moment's consideration. "He has not fully recovered from his ordeal." Nor has King Edmund, he added in thought.

"Ah." Cole shook his head. "I've ne'er seen it but have heard of the war scars. I did not expect to see it in one so young. The High King cannot be much older than I."

"Younger. He just turned fifteen."

Colin gaped. "Fifteen! And he's the oldest!?"

"Yes. And they rule quite well together to say the least. Now tell us of your journey. Did you meet any pirates?"

"No. I wish we had. But there was a storm."

With that introduction, Colin launched into a vivid description of a fierce storm. He followed it immediately with the entire tale of their voyage. Of what happened at the Lone Islands and Terebinthia he said little but the omission went almost unnoticed. Almost. Jaer made a mental note to inquire further into the matter and then lost himself in the story again. Colin was already a skilled storyteller despite his youth.

It startled everyone when a soft rapping came. Conversations ceased and all eyes turned to the door. A pretty doe stood there, blushing slightly at the sudden attention.

"Their majesties wish me to extend their invitation for you to join them at dinner," she said.

Lord Darrin nodded. "We would be honored. At what hour should we present ourselves?"

"The seventh, Lord Darrin, Sir Peridan, Knights. Someone will come to escort you to the dining hall." The doe bowed and slipped away, her light hooves clipping brightly on the stone floors.

"We had best leave you to clean up then." Peridan stood and offered his hand to Saera. "I had not realized it had been so long. We will see you at dinner. Boys?"

"Yes, Father." Jaerin hopped down from his perch on the arm of the couch (Saera gave a disapproving look). "Where's Rien?"

Surprised, Jaer looked around the spacious room. There was no sign of his little sister. And, thinking back, he was not sure when he had seen her last. But this was a Fifthday…

"I'll find her, Father. She may have gone to the gardens—I think she had a herblore lesson this afternoon."

"_We'll_ find her." Jaerin stressed.

"Do so. And try not to get too dirty." Peridan and Saera left the room, arm in arm.

"Do you mind if we go with them, Father?" Cole asked. "Four can cover more ground than two."

"And you wish to see more of the castle." Lord Darrin's broad smile made even his moustache curve upward. "Go on. Be back swiftly."

The four trooped out, instantly making for the gardens. Jaer and Colin went one way while Jaerin dragged Cole off in another. Their search was fruitless for a while—most of the Narnians had retreated indoors because of the heat. And then the faint sounds of someone crying and harsh voices fell upon their ears. The two boys glanced at each other and quickened their pace.

A moment later there was a shout of "For shame!" and an inarticulate cry of fury followed by the dull thud of flesh on flesh. Jaer's jog turned into a full sprint. That was his brother's voice. He rounded a corner and charged through a hedge, Colin hot on his heels. For one instant, Jaer saw Cole leaning over a tearful Rien and Jaerin fiercely attacking three young men seemingly twice his size. Then he saw red.

With no thought for propriety or odds, Jaer hurtled himself into the fray. For the first time he felt the benefit of his Narnian training. In all his battles, he fought against those older, taller, and stronger than he and he now knew how to use that against his opponents. Kicks and punches aimed for the stomach or nose and then King Peter's foot stomp followed by a kick at the knees…The young man toppled over with a muttered oath. One down, two to go.

But the other two were already cowed. Jaerin had somehow managed to knock the smallest of the trio to the ground and was sitting firmly on his chest, a handful of his opponent's tunic in his own small fist. Cole had collared the third and was glaring at him fit to cow a centaur.

"Fie upon you for shame, Palrin!" the young lord cried. "To torment a young girl so! How dare you behave in such a manner. And in my father's employ, while we are guests too."

"We didn' mean nuthin' by it," Palrin replied in a surly tone. "We was just teasin' her." The sailor, for such Jaer could see he was by his clothing now, refused to meet Cole's gaze.

By his feet, the first sailor he had felled started to stand. Jaer planted a foot firmly on his chest and shoved him back down.

"I would stay still if I were you," he growled. His western Archenlandish accent asserted itself with a vengeance causing the words to com out with a strong burr. The sailor grumbled but lay still.

"Teasing," Cole spat contemptuously. "Yet she was in tears, surrounded by you three. You will be confined to the brig when Father hears of this." Turning toward his brother, he continued. "Colin, head back to the castle. Ask the first person you come upon if they will send for Father and Sir Leo and Sir Brand. I think they will want to hear of this."

"Lady?" Palrin gaped. "I thought…"

"You didn't think. And yes, you have assaulted Lady Rien, daughter of Sir Peridan Cwengarde of Cair Paravel. Do not think that the offence will be taken lightly."

Colin grinned at the startled look on the sailor's faces and then headed for the Cair at a light jog. He had not gone more than ten paces when he suddenly leaped into the air and came clumsily down in the flower bed.

"What in Aslan's name…" Cole began.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" a small voice cried and the reason for Colin's unrehearsed gymnastics became apparent as a small Prairie Dog popped its head out of a hole in the middle of the path. "I d-d-d-didn't mean to trip the y-y-y-young master."

"Apology accepted." Colin stood and dusted the dirt off his tunic. The flowers could not be helped.

"W-w-w-what is hap-happening? I h-h-h-heard like a fight and c-c-c-came to see."

"These three were tort…tormenting our sister," Jaer snapped. "We fought them."

"Oh d-d-d-dear! H-h-h-how dreadful of them. Sir P-P-P-P-Per-Peridan will want to know of this."

"Indeed." Jaer's gaze flickered from his brother to Rien, to Colin, to the Prairie Dog. If someone could get Rien out of here… "Good cousin, would you be so kind as to inform my father of our whereabouts? He would be most grateful for your assistance."

"Oh! O-o-o-of course! I'll be b-b-b-back in a trice!"

The Prairie Dog was as good as his word. Not many minutes after he disappeared back into his hole, footsteps pounded along the hard beaten paths of the gardens. Peridan came first followed closely by Darrin and the other Archenland knights. With them also came the first mate of the ship.

"Where is she? Where is Rien?" Peridan called as soon as he spotted the boys.

"Here, Father." Rien leaped up from where she had been sitting under the shadow of the hedge and ran toward Peridan. The tall man swept her up in a strong but gentle embrace then pulled away and began scanning her for any injury.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, Father. I'm all right. Jaerin and Cole came and stopped them and then Jaer and Colin kept them down."

"I see." Setting his daughter down, Peridan turned his attention to the boys and their captives. Lord Darrin and the first mate stood by him.

"So. You thought it would be fun to torment a little girl did you?" Peridan said. Jaer felt his sailor wince at the knight's tone. Though quiet, there was an undergirding of steel laced with warning in his voice.

"We didn't mean nuthin' by it. Honest." Palrin gulped.

"We didn' know she was yer darter." Jaerin's prisoner whined.

"That should make no difference ta ye," the first mate snapped. "It'll be five lashes and the brig for the both of ye once these knights are done with ye."

"What is your pleasure, Sir Peridan?" Lord Darrin asked. "'twas your daughter and this is your land now."

Peridan glared at each of the sailors in turn. Slowly he turned away. "Take them to their ship. I will not act in anger as much as I should like to deliver the lashes myself right now."

Lord Darrin made a small gesture and the first mate and knights Leo and Brand stepped forward to take possession of the prisoners. Jaer stepped off of his man with a parting glare. Jaerin was more reluctant to let go of his captive but joined his brother without protest. Rien slipped up between them as the sailors were led away.

"Thank you," she said softly. Both brothers turned and wrapped her in and embrace from either side.

"Always, little sister," Jaerin said.

Each taking one of Rien's hands, the brothers flanked their sister back to the castle. Only when they reached their rooms and Saera swept down on her daughter did the siblings separate. Jaer caught his brother by the arm as they shut their bedroom door behind them.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon, Jaerin. I should not have reacted so."

Jaerin gave a relived smile. "So'm I, Jaer. I was being a little prat."

"Forgiven?"

"If you'll forgive me."

"Done."

"And done." Jaerin paused and cocked his head sideways. "D'you think we could find a fight like that again? And not get in trouble? It was kinda fun…"

"Jaerin!"

* * *

_A/N—Praire Dog=Ground Hog=Ground Squirrel=Royal Nuisance. And yet we have a protected "Prairie Dog Town" that's a touristish spot near my home town. Figure that one out._

_Imagine Jaer's accent as being something like Gimli's in _The Two Towers_ when he steps on Grima and tells him to stay still. Imagine what he does as being practically that. I figure if Narnia has something of an English accent, why not Archenland something of a Scottish one? O'course the two countries are much better friends than England and Scotland often were._

_Next—In which there is Midnight Music and unMundane Musings_


	32. Midnight Music

_**Jaerin**_

"And checkmate." Jaerin leaned back in his chair with a grin as King Edmund glared at the board.

"Well done, Jaerin!" Jaer cried, slapping his brother on the back. Jaerin's grin broadened.

"Dame Utha got to you, didn't she."

"What?" Jaerin's brow creased.

"Dame Utha. She's our chess instructor, naval advisor—you should have met her seeing as she's the only other human at court."

"Yes. I know her. But what do you mean she 'got to' me?"

King Edmund swept the marble chess pieces from the board and into their box. "Dame Utha caught Cheroom going easy on me and letting me win and promptly ordered everyone to _not_ do that but rather to exert their full skill against us on pain of her extreme displeasure. I haven't won a chess game against anyone save my siblings and your father in months."

"Ohh. No. She never told me that. I just don't get to beat anyone very often. Except Rien and she doesn't count."

One dark eyebrow arched upward and brown eyes turned to Jaer. "So you are better?"

"Of course he is!" Jaerin declared when his brother said nothing. A faint crimson flush spread up Jaer's face. "He's had almost two years more of practice. But Father's the best."

"Your father is the best?"

"Father won the national chess tournament in Archenland five years running," Jaer answered. "He's defeated chess masters from Galma, Brenn, and Terebinthia too."

The young king fell back in his chair with a groan. "And here I thought I'd actually won fairly for once!"

Laughter answered him. Jaer pulled the board between himself and Colin and took the box of pieces from King Edmund. The dark-haired youth shook his head and then stood up and walked over to join a rather animated conversation between Queen Lucy, Rien, and Cole. Jaerin smirked as he tried unsuccessfully to avoid taking sides in whatever strange argument they were having. After a quick perusal of the chess game—Jaer would win in four moves unless Colin caught on to him—he glanced over to his parents. They sat together on a broad divan and seemed to be watching with delight as Queen Susan astonished Lord Darrin and the knights with her quick grasp of diplomacy and etiquette. Of King Peter, there was no sign. Unsurprisingly, he had disappeared shortly after supper with no indication that he intended to return.

In the middle of this third game of chess, Jaerin yawned. At that moment Peridan looked directly at his younger son. One eyebrow arched upward and then sharp eyes turned to the waterclock in the corner of the room. Jaerin's green eyes followed his path and his jaw dropped. It was nearing midnight. No wonder he was tired. Peridan's eyes flickered back to Jaerin's, a smile hiding in their depths. He whispered something to Saera and then a few seconds later, in a lull in the conversation, stood up.

"With your permission, majesties, I believe it is time for my family and I to retire. We have already stayed far later than I intended."

"Oh!" cried Queen Lucy, clapping her hands together. "I had not realized! I'm terribly sorry."

"No apology is necessary, my queen. It was the wonderful company that has kept me and mine so long. I do not regret it."

A faint blush spread across Queen Lucy's face and she ducked her head at the honest compliment. Queen Susan stood gracefully and the other men quickly followed her example.

"We thank you for your company, sirs. I too have enjoyed this evening."

"Can we finish this game, Father?" Jaer asked, barely looking up from the board.

"You do realize that you still have lessons tomorrow—particularly a sword lesson before dawn?" Peridan replied.

"Och! So that's where you've been learning to fight," Colin put in. "Can we come along?"

"Colin." There was warning in Lord Darrin's tone. Colin turned bright red.

"Um. Sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

Jaerin shrugged. "It isn't up to us. You might could come watch if King Edmund approves."

Two startled and slightly hopeful pairs of eyes turned to King Edmund. The faintest hint of a frown creased his brow and Jaerin immediately regretted the half-invitation. Their morning practices were one of the few times when the two kings were together these days and he probably did not want any foreign eyes watching.

"They need not come, King Edmund," Lord Darrin said. "I dare say they would be in the way."

"No," King Edmund said slowly. "No." with more firmness. "Let them come. If Cole and Colin will present themselves at the King's Yard about a half hour before sunrise, they will be able to observe some of Jaer and Jaerin's lessons without distracting them. And perhaps—" here a decidedly mischievous grin lit Edmund's face "—perhaps they may get a bit of a lesson too."

Lord Darrin bowed. "Thank you, King Edmund. I'm sure it will prove most instructive. We will see you in the morning then."

Each Archenlander—former or current—bowed to the Narnian sovereigns and headed for their own rooms. Jaerin scrubbed his body quickly and plunged into bed. He doubted that lessons in the morning would be anything remotely resembling easy.

Later that night, Jaerin woke to the faint sounds of a quill scratching on parchment. He started to roll over and go back to sleep but a muttered oath followed by the sound of paper being crumpled dragged him toward wakefulness. There was more rustling and muttering then the scratching began again. Jaerin cracked one eye and immediately shut it as light, terribly bright, pierced him. He must have made some sound because the scratching paused it's rhythm.

Resigning himself to waking, Jaerin shoved himself upright and opened bleary eyes slowly. The seemingly brilliant light came from a single candle perched on Jaer's desk. Crumpled pieces of paper lay around the chair at which his brother sat furiously writing away or pausing to nibble at the end of his quill.

"What're you doin'?" Jaerin mumbled.

Jaer jumped. "What! Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. But this blasted piece of music refuses to set itself down properly."

"Kin I help?"

"Not unless you can hear the music in my head and tell me what comes next. Hand me my violin would you?"

Jaerin stumbled out of bed and picked up the instrument. He blundered back to his brother and held it out. Jaer took it absently and began plucking at the strings. He paused a moment, tried a sequence again then scratched out three measures and rewrote them. Jaerin leaned over to see exactly what was keeping Jaer up this late.

"What're you trying to write?"

"It's a lament of some sort. Sort of. But there's hope to it. I just can't find it! Argh!" Jaer crumpled the parchment up and flung it to the ground. "Thrice cursed, Tash infested music! Why won't you come?" He tore at his hair and the still-inked pen left black streaks against the brown.

"Maybe because it's two in the morning?" Jaerin suggested.

"No. I've done this a dozen times before and you've not woken. This piece refuses to cooperate though. It should've been done in a few minutes. The tune isn't that complicated!"

Jaerin picked up one of the crumpled sheets and peered closely at the neat, precise notes. Even when frustrated Jaer managed to keep his music clear. Though not as adept at musical theory and practice, Jaerin could not escape a fair amount of knowledge on the subject.

"What key is this?"

"C minor. It needs the solemnity but its not coming out hopeful enough for me."

"Have you tried changing keys?"

"I've tried every minor key. Nothing sounds right."

"Only minor keys? Why don't you try a major one? Wouldn't that sound more hopeful?"

Jaer looked skeptical, understandably so considering Jaerin's reputation with their music teachers. But as evidence of his desperation, he picked up another piece of paper and began transcribing the melody. Still, he shook his head.

"It's still not right." Jaer groaned and buried his face in his arms. "What am I doing wrong, Jaerin?"

Now thoroughly awake and intrigued by the notes on the page—he could read them even if he could not "hear" them like Jaer—Jaerin dug his flute out of its case. Setting it to his lips, he blew softly and began picking out the tune. He frowned. That was not the note Jaer had written but still…Jaer's head popped up.

"Play that again." Jaerin did so and Jaer's eyes widened. "You've got it! That's what I'm hearing!"

Some minutes of frenzied scratching later, occasionally interrupted by a "Play this line, Jaerin," Jaer flung his pen down in triumph.

"There! That should do it."

Tucking his violin under his chin, Jaer began to play the melody. Quickly, Jaerin joined him. He stumbled over some of the more difficult parts but, thankfully, Jaer seemed not to notice. For a moment, he caught a hint of what Jaer must feel when he lost himself in the music but then he missed his fingering again and lost the thread. Even so, he remembered the thrill.

As the last note died away and Jaer sighed with delight, soft clapping came from near the wardrobe. Instantly going from relaxed to ready, both brothers whirled around. Jaer's hand dropped to a sword that was not there.

"Where are you?"

There was something akin to a snort and then one of the oddest Animal's Jaerin had yet encountered stepped into the circle of light. The small Animal had a long bushy tail like a squirrel, ears almost as big as a mouse's, large, bright eyes, powerful hind legs, and four clawed paws. He could almost swear the creature was smirking at his brother.

"Silly, silly, silly," it rattled off in a high pitched voice. "Jaer should know by now that Hoshea will be listening."

Jaer relaxed with a groan. "How many times have I told you to stay out of our room unless you're invited?"

"But Hoshea never is invited," the creature, Hoshea Jaerin supposed, replied cheekily. "Jaer always fears that Hoshea will wake Jaerin. But both are awake so Hoshea came to hear. The music's heart, it draws him."

"You know this…what is he?" Jaerin gaped.

"Jaerin, meet Hoshea. He's a Galago—something like a cross between a mouse, squirrel, and monkey. He introduced himself a week or so ago when I first started composing this piece."

"Hoshea heard music at midnight and had to come to see. Most music makers sleep at night; Hoshea was intrigued. Jaer," here the Galago definitely smirked, "Jaer was less than pleased."

"Hoshea, would you please not sneak into our room again? If you want to listen, at least come through the door so I'll know you're here."

Hoshea laughed—at least, Jaerin guessed he was laughing. "But where then would the fun be? No, Hoshea will keep Jaer guessing and always keep him watching. But Jaer is tired now and will no more music make?"

"Not tonight. And probably not tomorrow night either. So you needn't come back."

"Hoshea will be watching and he will be listening. Sleep now my music maker! Hoshea will be going."

With a bound, the Animal shot across the room to the open window and then leaped from the balcony. Jaerin gasped and ran over. Hoshea was already disappearing, a small shape bounding from ledge to ledge over impossibly long gaps. He thought he heard a last laugh before the Galago disappeared through another open window.

"That, Jaerin, is why I've been so short lately," Jaer said coming up beside him. "First the music wasn't working then that fellow kept dropping in. I am sorry I woke you."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by an enormous yawn. "And Hoshea was interesting," he said when he could speak again. "D'you think we'll see him again?"

Jaer grimaced. "I doubt we can avoid it. Come on, he was right about one thing. I'm tired and so are you. And we've got a pre-dawn appointment with the swordmasters."

Jaerin just groaned.

* * *

_A/N—A Galago is an odd creature that I found when looking up nocturnal animals on Wikipedia. You really should look at a picture of them. Hoshea will serve a purpose eventually though I did not expect him to jump in._

_My thanks to you all for your reviews! If you have any suggestions on how my writing can improve, do let me know. I tend to use fanfiction to experiment with different writing styles while working on my original novel. It is good to see what works!_

_Next chapter—In which two lordlings are astonished further and we finally learn what is going on in the Lone Islands._


	33. King's Yard and King's Council

_**Jaer**_

It was two very sleep-deprived boys that made their way to the King's Yard that morning. As usual, Jaer had to wake his younger brother up by forceful means before he stumbled into his own clothing. Jaerin, of course, was nauseatingly alert, even hyper. Jaer made a mental note to keep his brother from sugar if at all possible. That would only make it worse.

King Peter was already there, twirling his sword around impatiently. Jaerin sang out a cheerful "Good morning!" and was rewarded by a grunt. That was something. At least he acknowledged their presence. A few moments later, King Edmund stuck his head out of the barracks room. Jaerin gave the same greeting and received a fairly cordial "Good morn" in return. Jaer contented himself with a wave.

The younger king smiled as their various instructors entered the courtyard with ponderous steps. Jaer swallowed hard at the glint in their eyes. Today would not be easy.

Or so he thought. Rickat worked him and Jaerin through several basic warm-up drills and then turned them over to Celer. Still, the work out was not particularly difficult—definitely not as bad as when he'd returned. And then Cole and Colin arrived.

The first indication of visitors to the courtyard came in the form of a sharp hiss from Sir Peter. The second, coming so swiftly on the heels of the first that Jaer scarcely realized he had noticed the first, was the redoubled intensity of Celer's strokes. The third was the sudden addition of the centaur Tempest to his opponents. And the fourth was Jaerin's back planted firmly against his own.

"Back-to-back and side-to-side, each his brother's shield!" came the booming voice of General Oreius. And Jaer knew they'd been holding back for this moment.

The world receded into a flurry of swords and shields, desperate attacks, and more desperate parries. Twice blows meant for Jaerin struck him in the side as his younger brother dodged. Once one slipped past him. But he only fought harder for knowing it.

Then Tempest and Celer "killed" them and withdrew allowing Jaer a moment's respite. He saw the two kings fighting with fiercely controlled skill against Oreius, Peridan, and Kanell. Edmund's swords were twin blurs, blocking and striking with practiced precision. Peter was less strict in his movements, his grace such that he made it all look like a perfectly choreographed dance.

And then Jaer and Jaerin were under attack again, this time from Choin, a dryad who wielded a wooden stave weighted with iron at both ends, and Kornan, a scythe-swinging satyr. He leaped over a swipe from Choin and flung up his shield to block Kornan's stroke. There was a cry of shock from behind and Jaer found himself standing alone against his two opponents. Blast! Jaerin had fallen, taken down by the staff meant for him.

Furious now at his own carelessness, Jaer abandoned reason. Ripping off his shield, he flung it full in Kornan's face and followed it up by a "killing" blow while the satyr staggered back. Then, both hands gripping his sword's hilt, he swung wildly at Choin's staff. The dulled blade met the hardened wood with a hollow thunk. Anticipating him, the dryad let her staff slide with the stroke, pulling Jaer off balance. Stumbling forward, he caught sight of the staff whistling toward his head. He could not block it. He would be struck. Probably senseless, part of his mind whispered.

But just before the blow would have fallen, Choin slowed her stroke—and then toppled to the ground beneath a blur of energy that was Jaerin.

"Ha! Got you!" Jaerin cried in delight as he held his practice blade to Choin's throat. "Think I'm down and ignore me, why don't you?"

Taking in great, gasping breaths, Jaer leaned on his sword. Beyond his brother and his laughing opponent, he could see Cole and Colin, mouths agape and eyes wide. Following their gazes, he saw the two kings again. Peter was a blaze of golden fire, intensely concentrated, fiercely magnificent. Edmund was sliver ice, sharp and smooth, unpredictable and wild. Against them, Kanell was a mountain of power, his blows enough to crush stone to powder; Orieus was a river of skill, each attack smoothly executed with perfect precision; and Peridan was whirlwind of speed, darting in to deliver a sinuous stroke before dancing out of range.

In the back of his mind, Jaer knew his father and the swordmasters were holding back—he had seen Peridan and Oreius dueling just two days ago—but it was almost impossible to tell. The ringing clash of swords and shields echoed and rebounded until the very air vibrated with the energy of their fight. Jaer grinned. No wonder Cole and Colin were so shocked. It was amazing the things one could get used to.

And then it was over. Peter's shield skittered across the courtyard toward Jaer and Kanell's two blades froze inches from his throat. Edmund had one sword poised under Oreius' upraised left arm, by his heart, but Peridan's claymore hovered at the back of his neck. For a long moment, no one moved.

"Amazing," Colin breathed. "I never…" he shook his head.

Instantly, Peter's attention snapped to the two visitors. His stormy eyes raked across them before he bit out "Who are they and what are they doing here," and pointed Rhindon at them.

"Cole and Colin Cliffespeak, sons of Lord Darrin of Archenland, Peter," Edmund answered. "I offered to let them see how their friends have learned the sword."

Peter's jaw clenched fractionally tighter and he sheathed his sword with a snap. Taking their cue from him, the others also put away their weapons. Jaerin hopped off of Choin and pulled the dryad to her feet. Walking a few steps forward, Jaer picked up the elder king's shield and offered it to him. Peter took it without a word and brushed by the astonished Cliffespeak brothers.

Edmund sighed. "Well. That went well."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________

Later that day, once Jaer finally finished the last of his lessons, the Peridanson brothers went in search of their friends. Jaerin, still hyper, pranced ahead calling out ridiculous greetings to each of the Animals he spotted. Jaer was considerably more solemn—word from Mary was that Peridan had joined King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Lord Darrin at the council table. No doubt to discuss the insinuations that had been made about the state of the Islands. But Cole and Colin seemed to know too what was going on and Jaer was determined to find out.

They found the Cliffespeak brothers near the council chambers in one of the many rooms set close enough for messengers to respond quickly yet far enough away to avoid eavesdroppers. Dogs and Cats lolled together on rugs or curled up on embroidered cushions beneath vining stands on which perched jeweled Birds. Two Fauns, a Satyr, and a Dryad reclined on chairs set beside broad windows. Colin was seated in a corner beneath the dark hatch that sheltered the Bats from sunlight keeping merry conversation with a Squirrel and two Chipmunks. Cole was more dignified and stood near one of the windows asking questions of all.

Jaer would have watched for a moment, his mind translating the picture into song, but his brother was less inclined to poetic thoughts. "Hullo friends and cousins!" Jaerin called out and the picture shattered.

"Jaer! Jaerin!" the cries came from all around. Colin scrambled to his feet and Cole turned from his window. The Animals and Creatures stood and bowed slightly.

"There you are!" Colin said, picking his way toward them. "I thought for sure you would have been done with lessons long ago. You have guests!"

"Having guests does not get us out of lessons, Colin," Jaer replied dryly. "It does, however, give us less homework to do for the next day. Are you free?"

"As the air. Come now! We've been waiting here for nigh on an hour while the lords hold council together. Shall we have a bit of fun?"

"Of course!" Jaerin said. "I know exactly the place. Come along. Jaer, Cole?"

Jaer shook his head, his brown eyes never leaving Cole's. "Not yet. I have some things I want to talk to Cole about first."

"Suit yourself!"

Jaerin disappeared out the door followed swiftly by Colin and some of the Animals. Jaer gestured lightly after him. "Perhaps somewhere quieter?"

When he and Cole had found a quiet room, the older boy dropped gracelessly into a chair. "I assume you want to know what's going on in the council?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell you." His words were short but a hint of a smile played along his lips.

Jaer snorted. "Of course you can't tell me exactly what is going on. You can tell me what they're talking about though, can't you."

"Not all of it."

"Then tell me what you can. It's about the Lone Islands, isn't' it? There's trouble there."

"Yes. And no. I mean…I supposed I'd best start at the beginning.

"We sailed from Archenland two months and more ago on a state visit to our allies in Terebinthia, Galma, and The Seven Isles. Then, we ventured on to the Lone Islands—Narnia's protectorate. We landed on Doorn in the midst of a grand festival. The governor's birthday began the week-long holiday and his son's wedding ended it. We arrived on the second day.

"Governor Altus seemed an honest and upright man and made us most welcome. But come the third day of our stay, he drew Father aside and held private council with him. About that time, Colin noticed that something was odd about the way many of the noblemen regarded us and that there seemed an overabundance of Calormene merchants there.

"The news Father brought back that night was grave. While Governor Altus was as true as he appeared, his son and many others of his council were less so. They had heard of Narnia's freedom from the Witch's power and the reign of the Four but what did they care? Avra, Felimath, and Doorn had fared well enough for these hundred years and more without Narnia and could continue to do so, thank you very much. And where were these fine rulers anyway? They had not so much as set foot outside of Narnia's borders, much less bothered to come visit. They could stay there and the Lone Islands would continue as they had, forgetting that they gave their loyalty to Narnia freely and that it was because of Narnia that they even exist.

"Others even suggested that the Isles would do better to ally themselves with Calormene and eschew relations with Narnia and Archenland. Altus IV, the governor's son, was foremost of these."

"Does he mean to lead a rebellion?" Jaer said. "As if we haven't had enough to do with trying to clear Narnia of the Witch's creatures—does he mean to cause a civil war?"

"I don't know. Governor Altus says that he is strong enough to hold off the dissenters for some time yet but if Narnia wants to keep the Isles as her own, she had best do something about it."

* * *

_A/N—So there you have it. The trouble in the Isles. Should perhaps I write a separate piece detailing the council? Do tell me._

_My thanks to all of you who reviewed. I am glad that I managed to accurately convey the frustration one can feel at having something not quite right! I'm sure my fellow writers can empathize with Jaer's plight._

_Hoshea's speech pattern is actually modeled off of Tom Bombadil from _The Lord of the Rings_. I had recently read that character and found it fun to model one after him. Hoshea does lack Bombadil's power though!_

_Chapter Next: In which Jaerin gets himself in hot water and friends are parted for a time_


	34. Of Bells and Farewells

_**Jaerin**_

"This had better be worth it," Colin panted as he followed Jaerin up the long flight of stairs. "I am never following you again if it's not."

Jaerin cast a grin over his shoulder. "You'll follow me again. Don't worry. Ah! Here we are!"

Shoving aside the heavy door, Jaerin led his friend into the base of the carillon bell tower. Colin's jaw dropped as he caught sight of the view through the windows.

"Come on! It's even better at the top."

The boys scrambled up the ladder to the very top of the bell tower and the whole vista spread out before them. Even the sight below had not prepared Colin for this view and the Archenlander stared with undisguised awe. Jaerin smirked but decided not to rub it in—yet.

"If you look that way," he pointed up the coast, "you can almost see Kellsalter and the harbor. You can at least see where it is."

"Amazing," Colin breathed. Then he shook himself and turned to Jaerin. "By the way, what did your father decide was appropriate punishment for Palrin and his friends? You never told us."

Jaerin's smirk grew. "Father decided that the worst thing for a sailor was to be confined to land. So after being confined to the brig for the rest of the journey home they're to be jailed for a month. And," his grin turned positively gleeful, "and I quote 'If three hardy sailors take it upon themselves to torment a child it is well enough that they should be trounced by children. Let the story be told that two boys half their age and size defeated them in a fair fight without earning a scratch themselves.'"

"Och. That's embarrassing."

"Indeed. But only if you're on the sailor's side. And it was really three of us. Cole caught one."

"Not until after Jaer had knocked the wind out of him and laid into the other." Colin's eyes wandered over the massive bells behind them. "Do you think these still work?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've never tried since I don't know how to play a carillon."

"Uncle Dar has a small one—I've seen how it works. Maybe this is the same."

Colin ducked behind the bells and began poking at the various cords that stretched down through the floor. After a moment he waved to Jaerin and climbed back down the ladder. Jaerin followed curiously. He had never seen a carillon in action though he vaguely remembered hearing one once. Colin's inspection soon led the boys to a long contraption that looked like a series of pedals attached to wires. The older boy rubbed his hands together.

"Here we are. An' I remember right, pressing these levers will ring the bells. We need only find the right tones and we can play a song. Of sorts."

Jaerin's brow furrowed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. I've been in the carillon tower lots. You just do it like this."

Colin pressed a fist firmly against one of the pedals. A deep peal rolled out. He pressed another and a higher pitch joined the first. Casting caution aside, Jaerin tried it. This note was harsher and deeper than the others. He rang another bell at the same time as Colin. The two notes jarred and he winced.

Suddenly, another bell, not rung by them, gave voice. Then a whole chorus of warning bells rang. Jaerin froze.

"That's the watch bell! Someone's attacking!"

He ran to the window but could see nothing to the seaward side of the castle that would cause the alarm to ring. The landward side was equally clear. Soldiers of every type raced to the walls, some throwing on armor as they did. Birds circled overhead and a few gryphons perched on the parapet, waiting for orders.

Jaerin shoved away from the window and plunged down the stairs, running faster than he ever would have dared before. Distantly, he could hear the bells continuing to ring and Colin's footsteps fading into the background. At the last flight of stairs, he tripped and tumbled down the last dozen steps, landing with a thump against the door. Groaning, he picked himself up and continued his headlong rush to the walls.

As he darted across the courtyard to the gate, Jaerin saw the two kings leaping up the stairs, followed by his father and the visiting knights. The warriors of the king's council came next and then Jaer and Cole. Jaerin reached the top a moment after them, just in time to hear King Peter's first breathless questions.

"What is going on? Where is the enemy?"

"We are not certain, sire," Sharet, captain of the big Cats answered. "We have yet to see anything."

"Alarens!"

"Here, sire." The Eagle swooped down.

"See what you can find. Let none show their head above the walls!"

With a shrill cry, the Eagle took to the skies, arcing high until he was little more than a speck to Jaerin's eyes and then slowly circling around. The kings did not watch long turning instead to the task of ensuring their troops readiness.

"What happened?" Jaerin muttered to his brother.

"I don't know. Cole and I were talking when we heard the bells. Now hush. King Edmund's asking the same question."

"Who rang the watch bell?" The younger king searched the soldier's faces.

"I did, sire," A slight Oak Dryad raised a knobby hand, "but I was not the first."

"Then who was?"

"I'm not certain. I heard someone ring the ancient call to arms—one low, one high, low again, and then two notes together—and immediately rang the bell. I do not know who made the first call."

Jaerin gulped. "Did he just say low, high, low, and two together?" he whispered.

"Yes. Hush!"

"Oh dear."

Jaer turned and faced his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I think that might have been me."

"What?" Jaer's exclamation was rather louder than he intended and several heads—the kings and their father's among them—swung toward them. He flushed.

"What are you doing here?" Peridan demanded. "This is not the place for boys and children. Back to the castle now."

"With all due respect, Father, how am I to learn how to order men if I am never allowed to see it done?" Jaer said coolly. "I ask that we may go to the guardhouse instead." Under normal circumstances, Jaerin would have been shocked at his brother's behavior but he was too busy worrying to give it much thought.

"Let them, Peridan. It will do them no harm and they can get to the castle quickly enough if aught goes ill." Surprisingly, it was Orieus who seconded Jaer.

"So be it. Go quickly."

"Umm…Father?" Jaerin hesitated.

"What? Speak quickly, Alarens is returning."

"IthinkIrangthebellsfirst."

"What?"

"I think I rang the bells first," he said again, more slowly.

"You rang the bells? You rang the call to arms?" King Edmund demanded. "What did you see? Why have you not spoken sooner?"

"Because I didn't mean to!" Jaerin cried. "I was in the carillon tower with Colin and we thought we'd see if the bells still worked and…and…well…I think we rang the call to arms on accident."

"An accident? This whole thing was an accident?" King Peter snapped. "You were deliberately playing with the bells—without permission—and caused this?"

"Yes?" Jaerin squeaked.

Just then Alarens flew in, landing with a great sweep of his wings. "Nothing, sires. I have scanned the woods and the seas but nothing stirs for a mile or more around Cair Paravel. I cannot think what could have caused the alarm."

"A boy's carelessness." The High King wheeled and shouted to the soldiers on the walls. "Return to your normal duties. It was a false alarm."

Not bothering to say anything else, Peter stormed down the stairs, nearly knocking a late arriving Colin down when he reached the foot. Colin clambered up the steps, paused for a moment to catch his breath, and then stared at the solemn faces.

"Did I miss something?"

Both Jaerin and Colin received a strict lecture on the propriety of experimenting with bells—or anything else—without permission and were banned from the carillon tower for the rest of the visit. Jaerin also had to apologize rather sheepishly to all of the soldiers for the alarm and later to the queens as well. In the meantime, King Edmund set a pair of dwarves skilled in bell-work to test the carillon while Queen Susan searched for information on how to play one.

Somehow, Jaer, Jaerin, Cole, and Colin managed to stay out of trouble for the next few days so that it was with mingled sorrow and joy—and to the sound of the carillon—that they rode out to the partially constructed harbor. Cole and Colin proudly gave the Peridanson brothers a tour of the ship (Palrin and his friends were secured in a very boring cell in the hold) before returning with them to the shore for a final farewell.

"Thank you, Lord Darrin for bringing us news of the Islands," King Edmund said, shaking his hand. "You are sure Lune will lend us the ships?"

"Of course, King Edmund. Am I not master of the Navy? In two months, look to the seas."

"You are very good, sir," Queen Susan said. "Maybe someday we can repay your kindness."

"I have already been repaid a thousand times by the gracious hospitality you have shown me and mine this week. We arrived unannounced and unexpected and you never complained. I thank you all."

"We'll miss you, Colin, Cole," Jaerin said, shaking their hands in turn. "Come back and see us."

"And you come visit Archenland again," Colin replied. "I've few tricks to show you on the climbing ropes yet."

"Farewell!"

When the Archenlandish ship spread its sails, Jaer and Jaerin mounted their horses and galloped to the top of the cliffs surrounding Kellsalter. From there, they watched until the last hint of white canvas disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

_A/N—All I know about carillons comes from Wikipedia. So pardon me if I got anything wrong and do let me know how I can correct it! I have heard a carillon and it is lovely. I imagine that once they figure it out, the Narnians will take advantage of their new musical instrument and use it frequently._

_Chapter next—In which a king becomes himself again._


	35. The Return of the King

_**Jaer**_

Jaer yawned broadly and stretched. It had been a good night. No tunes came unbidden to his head to keep him from sleep, Jaerin had not kept talking, and Hoshea had not made an unannounced visit. He dragged aside the curtains and rested one hand against the glass panes. The pre-dawn air was pleasantly cool—though he had no doubt that it would soon give way to summer's early heat. There was the sound of movement behind and Jaer turned to see his brother rolling out of bed. The younger boy blinked blearily twice, and then grinned.

"Mornin,' Jaer."

"Mornin,' Jaerin."

"Ready for me to beat you this morning?"

"Ready to see you try."

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"Go!"

Both boys cried the word together and dove for their clothes. Jaerin reached his chest faster but Jaer grabbed his tunic first. Flinging off his sleep clothes, he dragged the cotton tunic over his head and scrambled into his leggings. The padded jerkin came next—neatly laid out next to his weapons—followed by the heavy leather one and the light over tunic. A glance to the side showed Jaerin still struggling with his jerkin and he turned casually toward his boots.

They were not there.

Jaer blinked and then dove for his bed searching beneath it and around it. Nothing. He dashed to the window. Still nothing. The desk. Still no boots.

Meanwhile, Jaerin managed to right his jerkin and pull on the rest of his outer clothing. He was smirking as he laced his boots up.

"Having trouble, brother mine?" he said. Had Jaer not been so intent on his search he might have recognized the mocking tone.

"I can't find my boots!"

"I can't imagine why not."

That time, Jaer caught the smirk. He turned slowly. "Jaerin. Where are my boots?"

"Why should I know? Did you not put them where they belong last night?"

"Where are my boots, Jaerin?" He stepped closer.

Jaerin cinched the last knot of his boots tight. "Why should I know?"

"Where. Are. My. Boots."

"I ask again, why should I know? 'Sides. You lose. I'm ready and you aren't."

Jaer took two more steps toward his brother. Jaerin's grin faltered but he remained firm. "Last chance, _brother mine_."

"Under my bed. By the headboard." Jaerin gulped.

Glaring at Jaerin for a few more moments—enough to make the already uneasy grin begin to fade—Jaer turned and dropped down beside the other bed. There, tucked behind a crumpled blanket, standing proudly together were his boots. Rolling his eyes, he pulled them out and shoved his feet into them.

"You do know this is cheating," Jaer said as he laced up his boots.

"Yep."

"And cheaters are automatically disqualified."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Ask Father."

"N…ope. Bother. All right. But you should have seen your face when you turned around and your boots weren't there."

"I'm sure it was hilarious. Let me help you finish."

The two brothers helped each other tighten their practice armor and trooped down through the castle. They were nearing the training grounds when the sound of hurried footsteps caught their attention. Pausing, they both turned to see who was running toward them. Recognizing the younger king in the faint light of dawn, Jaer and Jaerin stopped. Jaerin waved.

"Good morning, King Edmund," they chorused together. Jaer made a face at his brother as they bowed somewhat awkwardly. Even after their months in Narnia, it was hard to remember the differences in the Narnian and Archenlandish bows.

"Good morn," King Edmund replied a little shortly.

Jaer frowned slightly as he took in the younger king's garb but it was Jaerin who spoke. "Are you training today?"

King Edmund glanced down at his clothing, seeming just then to register his lack of armor. "I don't know yet," he said shaking his head. "That depends on General Oreius and my brother."

Speeding up again, King Edmund trotted forward. Jaer looked over at Jaerin, seeing the same confusion he felt plastered across his brother's face. It was extremely odd for the kings not to train—it was not seventh day after all—and for King Edmund not to know what was going on even stranger. Suddenly, King Edmund darted ahead as if a swarm of bees decided to chase him. Jaer took off after him.

The young king skidded to a halt in the archway leading to the King's Yard and froze, a look of desperation on his face. Jaer halted right behind him and Jaerin narrowly avoided running into both. The reason for the king's sudden halt was immediately evident. General Oreius crouched on the ground amid a scattering of weapons—and in his arms was the crumpled form of the High King.

"King Edmund! What…what's wrong?" Jaerin gasped in alarm.

"Hush!" Jaer hissed. At the same time, King Edmund made a sharp gesture for silence. Turning around, the dark-haired king pointed away from the arch.

"Over there," he said and marched in the direction he pointed.

Jaer started to follow, confusion and concern warring for preeminence in his features. After a few steps, he realized that Jaerin was not following. Pausing, he reached out, grabbed his gaping brother by the collar and dragged him along.

"I want you to find Captain Celer right now," King Edmund snapped, his brown eyes sharp. "Quickly and quietly. Tell him no one is to enter the training grounds until I say otherwise."

"But…" Jaerin began.

"Quiet!" hissed Jaer, glaring. Between the weights of two fierce glares, the younger boy cowed quickly.

"You are not to speak of what you've seen without permission. Is that understood?"

Jaer blinked at the vehemence of King Edmund's tone. But he recognized it for what it was—a brother fiercely intent on protecting his own and a king ordering his subjects to obey. He nodded in submission. More hesitantly, Jaerin followed suit and King Edmund waved them away.

"Go find Captain Celer. Quickly. Do whatever he tells you to do after."

Jaer grabbed his brother's arm and took off, running for the barracks as if their lives depended on it. A few seconds into the run, Jaerin shook his arm free. His longer legs enabled him to gain a few yards on his brother though he lost those in the seconds it took him to fling open the barrack door. A few soldiers started to their feet with startled cries but Jaer ignored them, aiming for the door of Captain Celer's room. He slowed and reached out to grab the handle—and the door swung open.

Without the solid wood to stop his momentum, Jaer stumbled forward. Jaerin barreled into him and the two tumbled to the floor, a tangled jumble of arms and legs at the feet of a very startled Faun captain.

"Peridanson! What is the meaning of this?"

"Kng Emund, sir…Gerrof!" Jaerin rolled off of Jaer and the older boy sat up. "King Edmund, sir." Jaer gasped. "He said that no one is to enter the training grounds until he says otherwise. Sent us to tell you."

"When?"

"Just now."

Spinning easily on one cloven hoof, Celer began spouting out orders to the soldiers that hovered near. A second later, he turned back to Jaer and Jaerin. "You know what is happening?"

"I don't," Jaerin exclaimed indignantly. Jaer ignored him.

"Somewhat, sir. We're not to speak of it."

"Very well. Go then, the both of you to the gate of the King's Yard. Stand guard there until King Edmund gives you leave to go. You alone shall know of what transpires unless the kings should see fit to tell us."

Jaer's eyes widened at the charge laid on them and he snapped to attention. "Aye, sir. We'll be faithful."

Jaer did not know exactly how long they stood a few yards in front of the gate guarding it from any curious eyes. They turned away nearly a dozen people before the word spread through the castle and grounds. What he did know was that his stomach was growling.

But the wait was worth it when King Peter and King Edmund emerged followed by Oreius. Peter's arm was thrown over Edmund's shoulders and he leaned slightly on his younger brother. It was the closest Jaer had seen them since their return from Ettinsmoor. King Edmund smiled slightly and would have passed them by but King Peter stopped.

"No, Ed," he murmured softly. "I may as well begin now." Taking his arm from Edmund's shoulder, he extended his hand toward Jaer. "Edmund tells me you've been a brick. Thank you. And forgive me my conduct."

Not entirely sure what he meant about being a "brick," Jaer took the proffered hand. He bowed over it. "Think nothing of it, my king. I'm glad to serve. And…And I'm glad to see you looking more…more yourself, sir." And he did look more like the laughing king who had discussed pranks in the garden. Though still weary and worn, his eyes had lost the hardened look and a peace rested there that had not been seen in weeks.

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Peter turned to Jaerin. Edmund mouthed a silent "thank you" to Jaer, his hand never leaving his brother's shoulder. Jaer bowed slightly. A few moments later, the Peridanson brothers were alone again.

"It seems our high king has returned," Jaer whispered.

"Aye," Jaerin echoed. His stomach rumbled. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

_A/N—A rather commonplace ending to a dramatic change. But such is life. The most significant occurrences can be balanced in an instant by the most common happenings._

_The conversation in which Edmund commands Jaer and Jaerin to get Celer is lifted directly from elecktrum's_ Thole_. The description therein is basically what she said but with my own flair._

_So, originally Jaer was going to win big when they started to get ready for the day. Then Jaerin stepped in and decided to steal his boots. Ah well. Little brothers. :-)_

I couldn't resist the chapter title.

_Chapter next: In which Jaerin regrets opening his mouth._


	36. Volunteering

_**Jaerin**_

Jaerin stared in perplexity at the door to the armory through which half the captains, his brother, father, General Oreius, and the two kings had vanished. Then he turned and looked at the twenty-foot tall reason for their sudden abandonment of the training grounds. One of the Slinkdorslunk giants—who he thought were not supposed to be there until noon—huddled against the wall listening with half his attention to the Great Cat on the battlements beside him. The rest of his awareness was centered on the same door that everyone else in the courtyard stared at.

Frowning, Jaerin watched as the various soldiers trickled out of the armory. Jaer came last looking terribly worried. His frown deepening, Jaerin started toward his brother. Rickat stopped him partway.

"There will be no more training today, Peridanson. You are free to go."

"Yes sir," Jaerin replied, his eyes never leaving his brother. "I'll tell Jaer."

The Faun nodded and kept walking. Jaerin continued his interrupted course to Jaer. The moment he could, he seized his brother by the arm. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Jaer's reply was woeful.

"What just happened with King Peter and King Edmund?" Part of Jaerin's mind wondered if he should have called them "Sir" instead of "King" since they were in the training yard but he ignored it.

"It was the giants."

Jaerin rolled his eyes. "Yes I know. But why? They aren't Ettins. They're Narnian."

Jaer rounded on his brother with a ferocity that surprised him. "Do you think that matters to Peter? Do you think that if you'd been captured, tortured, threatened with worse torture, seen your guard killed and _eaten_, been told that your land was going to be conquered, fought a battle to the death against a sadistic giant, watched your brother fight to the death against giants, and only just begun to come to terms with it all, you would make any distinction between the _kind_ of giants? Or do you think you'd just go berserk the instant you saw one you weren't expecting?"

"Oh. Ohhh. I think I understand now. Sort of. Like Rien and spiders. That's why we were supposed to keep King Peter occupied during the meeting today."

"Exactly." Jaer shook his head. "He's only just beginning to recover. I hope this doesn't undo everything."

"Me too. That would not be good."

"Come on. Let's get breakfast and then see if we still need to keep the king…both kings distracted."

The genial giants grinned and waved at Jaer and Jaerin as they headed back to the castle. However, they were careful to keep their greetings to gestures and did not bellow out a "Good morn!" as their fellow had done. Returning the wave, Jaerin trotted after his brother.

At breakfast, Peridan expressed the same worries that Jaer had and told the boys that their services as distracters would not be needed. But,

"Since you know what is going on better than many and the soldiers are needed at their posts, and the general and several of the captains in the council room, Orieus has asked if you will be willing to help make sure the kings do not leave Celer's chambers without warning. Consider this your substitute training for the day."

Jaerin had only one question. "Does this mean we don't have to do school today?"

Thankfully, neither king tried to emerge from the barracks during the course of the Giants' visit. Around lunchtime—by which point Jaerin was thoroughly bored—the queens and their ladies converged upon the officer's quarters with food. Peridan followed them and gave both boys leave to return to the castle for their own meal.

Though he shadowed the kings for much of the rest of the day, nothing happened that was terribly out of the ordinary. At least, if you could count on being cornered every hall by various females who could not wait to tell King Edmund their wedding stories. Who really wanted to listen to that sort of girly rubbish anyway? He did learn one valuable piece of information though—there were other violinists in Narnia. Rabbits to be precise. Jaer would like to know that.

After training the next morning—which he thought was rather easy considering they got off on the previous day—Jaerin watched as the two kings set themselves as if preparing for a race. They had done this every week and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"What are you doing?" Jaerin asked.

A mischievous grin spread across Sir Edmund's face and even Sir Peter smiled slightly. General Oreius clopped closer.

"What did you ask, Peridanson?"

Despite having spent many, many hours in the centaur's company, it was impossible not to feel intimidated when he loomed over you. Jaerin swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Racing," Sir Peter answered lightly.

If Jaerin had been paying more attention he would have seen the wary look that suddenly appeared on his brother's face. But the non-answer only served to make him more curious.

"I can see that. Where to?"

"The Queen's Pavilion."

"Where's that?"

"If you want to find out, you will have to join them, Peridanson," General Oreius said.

"Can I?"

The two kings exchanged a look and Jaerin almost regretted asking. It was the same look that Jaer gave him when they knew something that their victims did not.

"Put your helmet and vambraces back on and line up with them." The centaur extended the line behind which the king's stood. "Will you also race, Jaer?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on!" Jaerin said clamping his helmet down on his head. "Or are you scared that I'll beat you like I did yesterday morning?"

"You cheated yesterday. Again."

"And I'm going to win today because you're too afraid to try it."

That settled it, as Jaerin knew it would. Jaer's face hardened and he reached for his helmet. It took them a moment to tie their vambraces back on but soon the Peridanson brothers were lined up next to the Pevensie brothers.

"Ready and…"

"Wait!" Jaerin cried, realizing he had just forgotten one very important facet of the race. "Which way do we go first?"

"Just follow us," Sir Edmund said.

"Go!"

With a shout, Jaerin tore after the two kings. Jaer followed at a slightly more conservative pace though Jaerin thought it silly. Surely the Queen's Pavilion must be in one of the gardens—if he did not try hard enough, Jaer would come in last.

For all their armor, the kings sped along, running straight for the castle. Deciding that there must be some short cut through Cair Paravel that he did not know about, Jaerin galloped up the stairs after them. But the kings did not make for any of the other exits. Instead they raced through the halls and clanged up a flight of stairs inside the tallest tower of the castle.

"To the top, Jaerin!" Peter yelled before disappearing around a bend. Jaerin's heart plunged. The Queen's Pavilion was not in the gardens—it was at the top of the tower!

At the foot of the stairs, Jaerin hesitated, wondering if he could make it all the way. But the sound of his brother's footsteps spurred him on. He passed the first landing. Then the second. Jaer was gaining. The third. The fourth. Jaer was on his heels. At the fifth landing, he had to stop for breath and Jaer passed him, somehow not breathing terribly hard. He kept going.

At the twentieth landing, Jaerin stopped counting. He could not spare the concentration it required. All he could think about was dragging one leg after another up the endless stairs. A Monitor Lizard with some hissing name that he could not remember at the moment passed him with what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Labored breathing echoed down from above so at least he knew that Jaer was struggling too.

One step. Then another and another and another. He had to stop now between stairs to gather the strength to pull his leg to the next level. Would these stairs never end?

Finally, a different sound reached him from above. Voices! One gave a gasping cry of relief and Jaerin knew it had to be his brother. He redoubled his efforts, pausing for only five seconds between steps instead of ten.

There! Light ahead. Jaerin stumbled up the last few steps and collapsed at the top of the tower every muscle trembling and with sweat pouring down his body.

"You look…like…you…got water…dumped over you," Jaer gasped.

Jaerin managed to roll his head sideways and saw Jaer leaning against the wall, a damp cloth replacing the helmet and a glass of something yellow in his hand.

"Well done, Jaerin. I'm impressed. You made it a bit faster than we did our first time." There was definitely laughter in King Edmund's voice.

Though he wanted to say much more, "Water!" was the only word Jaerin managed to push past his lips. He pushed himself off the floor.

"Easy there." King Peter helped ease him against the wall and plucked the helmet from his head. Jaer moved weakly as if he would have helped undo the vambraces but the blond king waved him back. "Sit. You're still trembling too much to help." Jaer subsided.

When his breathing had calmed enough and his thirst was quenched, Jaerin managed to look around. He could not see far over the walls but a strip of blue sky wavered between the brightly colored scarves that sheltered them from the sun. The Monitor Lizard peered over the far wall by which the kings and queens stood. The kings' armor was stacked in neat piles on either side of the Pavilion. Jaer was standing now, peering over the edge of the wall and looking a little uneasy.

"Jaer," he croaked, and his brother turned. Jaerin took another drink. "Don't ever, ever let me volunteer for something again. I never want to race up another tower."

"Oh don't think you'll get off that easily," King Edmund said turning from his contemplation of the skies. "You asked for it. I dare say Oreius will have you join us every time now."

Jaerin groaned. Queen Lucy giggled.

* * *

_A/N—The race up the tower and the Slinkdorslunks unannounced arrival is lifted in part from elecktrum's _A Blessing of Rain._ It occurs less than a week after _Thole_ ends._

_Aren't you happy that I got another chapter up sooner? I know I am! It always helps when I've had bits of the story floating around in my head for a while before I start to write it._

_Chapter next—In which boys will be boys._


	37. Mudfight

_**Jaer**_

Rain poured down in a steady stream from the cloud-darkened sky. Though it was not yet dawn, many Animals, Dryads, Naiads, and other Magical Creatures were already awake and outside in the blessed downpour. For today was a holiday. After the wedding of Kanell and Xati the night before and the coming of the first rain in a month, the kings and queens had declared court adjourned so that all could celebrate and drink in the glorious moisture.

Which, of course, was why there was such a crowd in the King's Yard. For though all other lessons were cancelled, General Oreius declared that this day was a good day to practice fighting in adverse weather conditions. And if the kings were practicing, that meant Jaer and Jaerin were too. Not to mention the assorted onlookers gathered on the walls and beside them both to watch their kings and to enjoy the rain.

Jaer ducked a swordstroke and narrowly avoided falling in the muddy courtyard. Where once dying grass had been was now little more than a mud puddle. All four boys were coated from head to toe in the sticky substance though their instructors had so far managed to keep their upper bodies out of the muck. Not that it was that hard for the general, Jaer reflected, using a moment's respite to shove his dripping hair out of his eyes. He barely had flecks of mud on his belly, he was so tall. None spattered his polished breastplate.

He met the next stroke with his shield and sidestepped, looking for an opening, however small. Not a too obvious one, of course, for that would likely be a trap. But maybe the towering centaur would slip just a little…

Suddenly, Jaer realized that he was being boxed into a corner. A few more steps and he would be trapped. And so, he did exactly the opposite of what he was training for. He panicked. Swinging wildly at the centaur general, he tried to dart to the side. But Oreius stepped swiftly over, blocking him in. The general's massive sword swept down and Jaer blocked sloppily with his shield, deflecting the blow slightly but feeling the impact all down his arm and shoulder.

"Calm, Peridanson!" the general said as Jaer's next parry went astray as well. "Keep your head. Use your size. Breathe."

Jaer took a step back and forced himself to take a deep breath. Still wary, he managed to evade Oreius next attack with better grace, though he could feel the walls growing closer and the space in which he had to maneuver shrinking.

"Better. Now think! How can you extricate yourself?" Oreius stepped back a little and twirled his sword in one hand. Jaer breathed a little freer with more space.

"I…I don't know, sir," Jaer panted.

"What would Sir Peter do?"

"Sir Peter? He wouldn't be in this position in the first place," Jaer said. "Nor would Sir Edmund."

A slight smile flickered in the general's eyes. "You might be surprised. But I did not ask if he would be cornered, but what they would do if he were."

Jaer's brow furrowed. "Sir Peter would probably go on the attack, fiercely, and hope to batter you just far enough away to get himself out. At least I think so."

"And Sir Edmund?"

"He'd do something really strange and really unexpected." A memory of the younger king throwing his shield at his brother and grabbing a sword off the wall to attack double-bladed crossed his mind.

"And what are you going to do?" The centaur stepped forward again, menace in his pose.

Jaer stepped back, slipping in the mud. Wait. Mud. He looked down at the slippery muck and grinned. "This!"

Dropping to the ground beneath Oreius' swordstroke and releasing his shield, Jaer scooped up a handful of mud and flung it full in the face of the general. It struck true. Oreius was blinded.

Not waiting to give the centaur a chance to recover, Jaer flung another handful with equal accuracy and then dove under Oreius' shield and out of the corner. Now shieldless, he kept scooping up mud and throwing it rapidly at the general, keeping well out of range of his sword. Everyone knew how hard it was for a centaur to bend all the way over so the chances of Oreius retaliating in a similar manner were slim.

But that didn't mean he could not fight back. Jaer yelped and dove aside as Oreius threw a bucket full of water at him. Not that he could get any wetter but it was the principle of the thing. Unfortunately for the general, with the mud obscuring his vision, he failed to notice that Edmund was right behind Jaer. And the younger king took the full force of the deluge on his back.

The unexpected attack sent Edmund stumbling forward, falling flat on his face in the muck. Roaring, the younger king scrambled to his feet, defeated his opponent with a swift stroke and turned on his new foe. The indignation of his face was rather marred by the mud that coated it.

"Oreius! This was supposed to be one-on-one!"

"But you, sir knight must always be aware of your surroundings and be prepared for any new threat."

Jaer blinked. Was General Oreius being cheeky? Cautiously, he backed away from the fuming king and smirking centaur. At least, he thought he was smirking. It was hard to tell beneath the mud. Glancing about the courtyard, he spotted Jaerin getting bested by a Bear over three times his size. A sweep of the Animal's paw sent Jaerin flying across the courtyard to land hard in the mud. Back-to-back and side-to-side, brothers in battle, Oreius always said. So that meant he could help out.

As the unsuspecting Bear advanced on the stunned Jaerin, Jaer gathered up a large handful of mud and shaped it as best as possible into a ball shape. Just as Harlin—at least that was what he thought the Bear's name was—bent over to scoop of Jaerin for the "killing" blow, he threw. Smack across the nose and eyes landed the mud pie. Harlin reared back in shock, roaring out his displeasure. Jaerin shouted in delight.

"Mud fight!"

The courtyard descended into chaos. Semi-orderly duels broke apart as mud bombs flew with varying degrees of accuracy into fighter's faces. Jaer and Jaerin stood in the center of a massive muck-pile scooping and throwing with shouts of defiance. Peter leaped in to join them.

"To me all loyal Narnians! To me!" cried the High King, chunking a glob at an attacking satyr. "To me servants of Aslan!"

Edmund rolled under the barrage and came up on Jaer's left, flinging a soggy projectile as he rose. "For Narnia!"

Orieus reared up with a cry that was half neigh, half shout. "Rebellion! Soldiers of Narnia, put down this insurrection!"

"My sons! How could you lead this mutiny?" Peridan yelled above the baying and howling.

"Easily!" Jaerin hollered back. "Like this!" He lobbed a mud pie toward his father.

Peridan grinned. "So that is how it must be. Oreius, I beg leave of you to lead the charge against these erring sons of mine. I fear they have led the knights astray."

"So be it."

Jaer watched warily as the soldiers in the courtyard spread out, moving to surround the little band of boys and staying just out of easy throwing range.

"We need to a fortress," he said, glancing quickly about. "On my mark, to the water barrels. Jaerin and I can hold them off while you can take off your heavier armor there. We'll be able to maneuver better."

"An excellent plan. On your signal." Sir Peter sheathed Rhindon and filled both hands with mud.

"Annnnd…Go!"

The four boys sprinted to the wall, bombarding their enemies and being assailed in turn as they ran. A moment later, they were safely ensconced behind several large water barrels and huddled together on the stone platform.

"Quick, Ed, get my gauntlets off. I'll help you peel your stuff off first after that."

Jaer and Jaerin took up posts on either side of the two kings, swiftly gathering globs of mud and forming them into weapons. For some reason, none of the Animals or Creatures seemed to want to attack the little fortress. Peridan and Oreius were nowhere to be seen.

"Are ya scared then?" Jaerin yelled. "Come on! I dare ya!" He hefted a projectile in his hand.

"They're up to something," Jaer muttered. "Are you almost done?"

"Few more pieces." Peter's voice was muffled by his mail shirt as Edmund pulled it off his brother.

"Make it quick. Father's got something plan…oh no. Hurry!"

As Jaer watched in horror, a huge bull Elephant, by name Chiumbo, thudded into the King's Yard. Cheers rose up from the besiegers as he filled his trunk with water and stalked toward the makeshift fortress.

Peter emerged from his hauberk and looked over the barrels. "Time to abandon the keep. Quick, as soon as he's about to drown us, split up. You two go right, we'll go left. Reconvene at the gate and we'll hold them off from there. Ready?"

"Ready." Jaer passed out their weapons and braced himself at the edge of the stone. They would get one chance at this. Chiumbo stomped closer. He raised his trunk.

"Now!"

As the torrent of water poured from the Elephant's trunk, the boys fired and fled. Ducking and dodging, falling and flinging, they raced to the gate. Jaerin reached the arch first, shouting in triumph as the other three skidded to a halt beside him. Jaer shoved his sopping hair out of his face, glad to be out of the rain. Once again, the four turned and faced their attackers.

"What say you now, General Oreius?" Edmund demanded. "But one step more and we are beyond your jurisdiction. Shall we part in peace or in war?"

"I do not command this expedition, Sir Edmund. That honor belongs to Sir Peridan. It is with him that you must treat." The massive centaur was coated in mud—the formerly shining armor was dull and his flanks had lost their sheen.

"Sir Peridan? What say you to our question?"

Peridan, covered from head to toe in brown muck and looking more like one of the Witch's creatures than a normal human, took a step forward. "Have you the authority to treat with me? Was not Jaer Peridanson the instigator of this revolt?"

"He was," Jaer replied. "But he yields authority to the knight Edmund in this matter. Sir Edmund has the right to treat with you."

"Very well. Sir Edmund. You speak true when you say that you will be beyond the jurisdiction of General Oreius when once you step beyond the confines of this courtyard. However, those two of your companions who bear my name and blood will not be beyond mine. For a father's authority is not limited by geographical location. Your retreat now would place them at my mercy later. Surrender, and they will be spared—as will you and your brother also."

"Such threats are beneath you, Sir Peridan. Here on the field of battle, we meet as men and knights, face to face. To threaten to carry this to the home where a son must bow to the father is low indeed. We would not think it of you."

"'Sides," Jaerin piped up. "Mother wouldn't like it if you started throwing mud at us in the sitting room."

"I don't think he's talking about mud, Jaerin," Jaer muttered.

Peridan nodded. "You speak true. This then I ask. Yield my sons to me and you and your brother will go free."

"What manner of friends would we be who would do such a thing!" Edmund cried indignantly. "This is lower yet, Sir Peridan."

"One of them?"

"Neither. If you want them, come and claim them yourself. But you may find it harder than you think."

"Or easier." Peridan grinned.

Jaer tensed, knowing that look—it was eerily similar to the one his brother always had whenever he was planning mischief—something was about to happen. But the courtyard remained still. No one moved toward them. Beside him, Jaerin's eyes had narrowed and even the two Pevensie brothers looked faintly uneasy. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

"Now!" Peridan roared.

Before Jaer knew what was going on, a flood of chilly water smashed into his back. A second later, strong, furry arms encircled him and he found himself pinned by a Bear. Jaerin was corralled by a Satyr while two Tigers pounced on the kings, trapping them in the mud. Peridan stalked up to them followed by the mud-caked soldiers.

"Now will you surrender?"

* * *

_A/N—I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated. But for once, it really isn't my fault. I got tendonitis in my hands from too much typing and tennis and had to stop for over a month. And then there was our church retreat to plan and work to catch up on. So I have a legitimate reason this time._

The image of stern Oreius caught up in a mudfight was too amusing to ignore so I dragged him into what was originally a battle between the boys. I think it's more fun this way.

I really, really appreciate all the reviews on the last chapter. They were so encouraging. I only wish I could have had this up for you all sooner!

_Oh, and the Elephant's name "Chiumbo" means "small." I could not resist.  
__  
Next chapter—In which there is an exploratory expedition_


	38. Escaping Doom

_**Jaerin**_

"Oh yes. That will do quite nicely. Now, Jaerin, son, would you get me some more Blue Delphiniums? I think that is the last thing I need to finish this arrangement."

Jaerin stared blankly at the elaborate flower display and the plump Hen arranging it. "Delphiniums? What're those?"

"Oh! Well then, I'll just fetch them myself. Boys. Wouldn't know a Mum from a Zinnia."

With a flutter of wings, the Hen hopped off the table and waddled toward the long benches covered with flowers that stood in the center of the Great Hall. Jaerin backed slowly away, hoping get away before some other decorating female caught sight of him and put him to work. This was most definitely not how he wanted to spend his Seventhday. Suddenly, just as he reached the walls, a hand shot out from behind the heavy tapestry and jerked him under it. A second hand clamped down over his mouth before he could cry out.

"Shh! Susan's coming and if you make one peep, we're both doomed." King Edmund's voice hissed in his ear. Jaerin relaxed and the king released his hold. An instant later, both boys stiffened as Queen Susan's voice reached their ears.

"Faria, have you seen my brothers? I thought they were helping somewhere but no one seems to know where."

"Naaay, my queen," bleated a Sheep. "The younger Peridanson was here a moment ago but he's gone."

"Bother. If you see either Peter or Edmund, do let me know."

"Of course."

Queen Susan's voice moved to the other side of the Hall and both Edmund and Jaerin let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Edmund whispered. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

"Where to?" Jaerin murmured back as he scooted carefully along the wall. There was a surprising amount of space behind the tapestry.

"Out. One moment." Edmund fiddled with one of the animal faces carved along the wall and a dark hole opened in the stone. "Quick, in here."

Jaerin ducked into the hidden tunnel after Edmund and soon they were plunged into total darkness. There was a scratching sound and then a small light flared up. With his pale skin and dark hair, the flickering candle made King Edmund look almost ghostly. A delighted shiver traced its way down Jaerin's spine.

"Where are we going?"

"Exploring. I arranged it with Oreius already. Jaer and I escaped the clutches of these decorating madwomen and set out to find our respective brothers. I found you instead. I hope he finds Peter."

"Where are we exploring?"

"Anywhere. It's called exploring for a reason. Here we are."

The other end of the tunnel opened into a nondescript sitting room, empty but for two fair-haired boys lounging in the chairs.

"There you are. I'd begun to think you'd been caught again." King Peter stood and stretched lazily. King Edmund scowled.

"Try avoiding Susan, three fauns, five dryads, an over eager Sheep, and who knows how many hens working in the Great Hall. See if you can get here any faster."

"Ah. That explains it. But at least you have your quarry."

"You were my quarry. This one was his." King Edmund jerked his thumb at Jaerin then pointed at Jaer. The older Peridanson shrugged.

"My apologies, King Edmund. Do you want me to take him back where I found him so you can fetch him?"

"'He' is not going to be taken or fetched anywhere," Peter replied. "'He' wants to know what his brother has planned."

"An escape. Anywhere to get away from this madhouse. Oreius and Celer should have passed the word along to get our horses ready and have them waiting south of the drawbridge. Getting there without being caught is our own affair."

King Peter's smile wavered. "Has it really been that bad?"

"Just be glad I told you to take three days picking strawberries."

"You were picking strawberries?" Jaerin gaped. "For three days?"

"Among other things. If that's the case, Ed, let's get out of here."

King Peter stepped up to the door and peered out. His brother drew near. Both waved for the Peridanson brothers to come at the exact same time. It was rather funny, particularly since neither seemed to realize it. Following the kings through the halls of Cair Paravel, Jaerin grew steadily more excited. It was like in some of the stories he had read where the hero had to slip into the castle, find the final clue, and slip out without the hordes of the enemy noticing. Of course it would not be complete without getting spotted at the last minute and having to fight through a host to escape. Though, on reflection, Jaerin thought it would be better if they could vanish without a trace. You couldn't exactly draw a sword on a woman with flowers.

Almost the four boys were caught as someone opened one of the doors along the hallway but Jaerin caught the sound of the latch lifting and dragged his brother behind a statue. The kings responded instantly as well though not certain for the cause of the alarm. Both nodded in approval when the danger passed.

Even outside of the castle, they had to tread carefully, avoiding gardeners, overzealous Beasts, and Birds that flew in from nowhere. The Birds were the most dangerous—they could reveal their position to Queen Susan and that would be the end of their expedition. But the recent rains had so rejuvenated the land that the trees were full of foliage and provided decent cover against an aerial attack. Finally, nearly three quarters of an hour after Jaerin's rescue, they raced across the drawbridge and rolled under the southern edge.

"Where're the horses?" Jaerin asked when he had caught his breath. Oh but this was fun!

"Probably further down. I doubt Oreius would have them this close. People would wonder. Come on."

King Edmund led the way and, with considerably more boldness, the boys trooped along the castle walls. To no avail. No sign of their mounts could be found anywhere. Jaer chewed at his bottom lip, a sure sign he was thinking of something but not certain of his deduction. Jaerin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jaer. What do you want to say?"

Jaer started and looked sheepish. "I was just wondering. Could Oreius and Celer have been conscripted too? I mean, I did see Tempest and Rickat among the workers…"

The two kings shared a look. "That would be bad," King Peter said slowly. "Since they were probably also supposed to arrange for a guard and insure that our absence was accounted for?" King Edmund nodded.

"Does that mean we have to go back?" Jaerin's shoulders sagged.

King Peter shook his head decisively. "No. The General knows what we're doing. If he gets worried, he'll come after us himself. Besides," a decidedly mischievous grin spread across his face, "I want to get away from guards and courtiers. It'll give them a chance to practice their tracking skills."

"Yes!" Jaerin shouted. King Edmund rolled his eyes.

"On your head, brother mine."

"Always. Let's go."

The boys set out at an easy lope for the forests south of the Cair. They bypassed the road that led along the craggy ocean cliffs and plunged into the trees. It did not take long for the Peridanson brothers to lose sight of the Pevensie brothers. Jaerin would have kept up with them but Jaer held him back.

"Let them be. They haven't had much time to themselves in a while. And King Edmund's in a grouchy mood. We'll go this way."

Jaer turned their course slightly more west than the kings' path and wove his way through the trunks with ease. Jaerin ran at his side, endeavoring to keep his steps as silent as possible. After a while, they came across a small stream and halted. Eagerly, they splashed the cool water on their faces.

"I just thought of another problem," Jaerin said. "We don't have any food."

Jaer laughed. "We'll be back in plenty of time for supper. Didn't you eat lunch?"

"I'm still hungry."

"Maybe we'll find some early berries. Let's follow this stream for a bit—it'll throw the Dogs off our scent for a little bit."

"And Kep'll think we drowned until they find it again." Jaerin cocked his head to the side. "Then again, maybe not. He'll probably think the kings are dead instead."

Laughing, the two boys shed their boots and trooped upstream. After a little while, simply walking grew to dull for Jaerin and he tried swinging along on the overhanging branches. That worked for a little while but then, predictably, he missed his grip and plunged into the stream. Jaer's laughter at his plight demanded retaliation and so of course they started a water fight. Breathless, soaked, and grinning, the two brothers finally decided to find a sunny spot to dry off.

"And some berries!" Jaerin added when Jaer mentioned it.

"If there are any to be found."

Surprisingly enough, they did find a few early blackberries and munched on those. Jaer eventually climbed a tree and perched on one of the large branches. Leaning against the trunk, he broke off a thick twig and began whittling it idly. Not to be outdone, Jaerin settled at the tree's base with a stick of his own. Before long, he was lost in the wonder of transforming a plain piece of wood into something useful and a rough whistle began to take shape. And so the afternoon passed.

A leaf fell from the branches and Jaerin brushed it off his head. And then he stiffened. Slowly, he looked up and scanned the woods. He felt as though something was watching him. "Something's wrong, Jaer."

"Hmm?" Jaer looked down.

"It's quiet."

"So?"

"There were birds singing a second ago. And the squirrels are gone too." Jaerin stood up and walked a short distance forward. Above him, the rustling in the branches indicated his brother was sitting up and taking notice. "Something is wrong."

* * *

_A/N—Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! I hope I replied to everyone. My hand is better now so I get to write on a more regular basis. But tennis season is started so my free time is decreasing. My goal is to finish this story before the year is out. I've been dragging it on long enough already._

_This expedition is meant to be the one in which Peter and Edmund find their fishing hole mentioned in _Were it Not for You _by _elecktrum_. Only, of course, this is Jaer and Jaerin's end of it. I was going to write this before she wrote her chapter 2 so it works perfectly!_

_Next chapter: In which the expedition turns sour_


	39. Wolves in the Forest

_**Jaer**_

Jaer stretched lazily as Jaerin walked a few steps away from the tree. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he leaned forward.

"You sure it's not just the kings planning to jump us?" he said, yawning widely.

"Yes," Jaerin answered sharply.

"Why?"

"Because if it were them, the birds would just ignore them and that squirrel that has been sitting on that branch staring at us would not have just run away like that."

"Squirrel?"

Jaerin turned and grinned up at his brother. "I'm a bit more observant than most people think, you know. For example, did you know that there are only five other left-handers at Cair Paravel? Two are dwarfs, archers, one is Mrs. Tamarin, the housekeeper, one is a centaur and the last is Mother. Could you have told me that?"

Jaer blinked. "You notice that?"

"Please. I have to find those who are in their right mind. The rest of you are all mixed up."

"Oh really. So then tell me, Master Observer, what is it you think is wrong?"

Jaerin's grin vanished. "I don't know. I haven't been paying enough attention. Sir Giles would have my head."

"Sir Giles?"

"Yes. I've been talking to him a lot. While you're off fiddling. Now hush. I want to listen."

Jaer leaned back against the trunk and watched as his brother walked silently forward and paused, searching the clearing for anything amiss. Slowly, he also became aware of the stifling silence. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and his danger sense flared. Something was indeed very wrong here. Cautiously, he stood up, peering through the branches. A faint rustling, not made by the wind, shook the bushes on the far side.

"Jaerin, a little to your right," he hissed. His voice fell dead.

Jaerin turned slightly to his right and took another two steps forward. Then he froze. "Jaer."

Jaer stiffened and leaned forward at the plaintive sound. A moment later, he gasped in horror as two, large, grey wolves stepped out of the bushes. His tried to shout for his brother to run but all that came out was a choked cry. But even that sound seemed to rejuvenate Jaerin and the younger boy spun around and sprinted for him. The wolves hardly seemed to care and bounded easily for him, snarling jaws wide.

Jaer's face hardened. Not while he was near. These beasts _would not_ harm his brother. He pulled his knife free and walked forward on his branch. Jaerin was almost to him now, the wolves snapping at his heels, enjoying his fear. He was beneath him, face upturned in terror. And then Jaer jumped.

He landed solidly on the back of the foremost wolf, right behind its neck, with feet outstretched. There was an awful stabbing pain through his leg and the wolf gave a strangled yelp and crumpled beneath him. He fell flat on his back and the air fled from his lungs. The other wolf howled. Jaerin screamed his name. Then the wolf leaped onto his stomach and sharp teeth in a slavering mouth appeared above his face. He managed to twist aside just enough and the beast crunched down on his shoulder instead of his throat.

Searing pain tore through him and Jaer screamed. He stabbed wildly with his knife, striking deep enough that the beast let go of him to give a cry of his own. Then the wolf surged down again and he flung his unwounded arm up before his face. The mouth was closing in around his arm when something smashed into the wolf, knocking it off before it could do more than gouge him.

"Get off my brother!" Jaerin screamed as he pummeled the wolf furiously. Stunned, the wolf did not react instantly but when it did, a single swipe of its paw sent Jaerin flying. His head smacked against a tree trunk and he lay still, groaning. The wolf stood, snarling, blood dripping down its flanks and from its jaws. Jaer fought through the blackness that threatened to claim him and pushed himself up with his good arm. He tried to stand but the pain in his leg almost overwhelmed him and he contented himself with sitting, gritting his teeth against the fire that tore through his shoulder and side.

"Come on, wolf," he snarled. "You've messed with the wrong prey." The wolf growled low and prowled closer.

Jaer balanced his knife in his hand. He would get one chance at this. One. Jaerin pushed himself up and fumbled on the ground for something but Jaer kept his focus on the approaching menace. Just a little closer. Two more steps. One. Now!

With all his might Jaer flung his knife just as the wolf leaped. It struck home. The great beast crashed to the ground at his feet, its head smacking his boots.

"Jaer!" Jaerin scrambled over to his brother, his own knife in his hand. Quickly, the younger boy slashed the throats of the fallen wolves to ensure they would never trouble anyone again. Then he fell at his brother's side. "Oh, Jaer." His hands hovered just above Jaer's torn shoulder.

"Got 'em, broth…" Jaer managed and then gasped as Jaerin brushed his side. "D'n't touch. Hurts. Get help…"

Jaer did not remember much clearly after that. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Dimly, he was aware of Jaerin blowing a high, shrill call on something before darkness took him. The next time he surfaced, it was when someone not much taller than himself heaved him to his feet. There were voices above and around but he only caught snatches of the conversation.

"…lost."

"…ask a Tree…"

"Dryads at the Cair…"

"…have to run…"

"I'm faster."

"Careful."

"…safe to carry…?"

"…must hurry."

"Jaerin'll bring help."

"Come on."

Then he fell back into nothingness until familiar arms cradled him. "Oh, Jaer." His father's voice penetrated the fog of pain and Jaer managed somehow to grin weakly.

"'m 'live."

When he finally regained full consciousness some time later, he almost wished he had not. His entire left side alternately ached and burned. A splint was across his shoulders, another on his arm, and a third along his leg. Bandages swathed his right forearm and a something was on his cheek. Slowly, he turned his head.

"You're awake!" Jaerin's delighted cry made him groan and his brother subsided instantly. "I'm sorry. I've just been waiting so long…"

"What happened?" Jaer managed. His tongue seemed thick and reluctant to comply with his orders.

"After you fought the wolves off? You passed out for one. I didn't know what to do so I blew on the whistle I'd made until I was blue in the face. Nothing happened so I tried to bind your wounds as best I could. You groaned and grimaced something awful but I got the bleeding to slow down a bit. Then Peter and Edmund came running in. They looked pretty surprised when they saw us. I think they'd forgotten we'd come with them even."

"The kings?"

"Yep. Said they heard the whistle and came to see what beast could make that kind of noise. I guess they found out. Peter carried you half way back to the Cair. I ran ahead—I'm faster than Edmund, I think—and got help. They were pretty worried when we found you. Father almost thought you'd need Lucy's cordial. But the healers brought you through all right."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just over a day. We made it back just before supper yesterday and it's just after supper now. Which reminds me. The healer said you might wake up tonight and that I was to make sure you drank this." He held up a clear glass filled with a milky liquid. "I'm not sure what it is but it's supposed to help with the pain. So drink up, brother."

Jaerin settled carefully on the bed and slid an arm carefully under his brother's shoulders. Jaer groaned as he was slowly lifted up. "Sorry," Jaerin said. "I'm being as gentle as I can."

"I know." Jaer almost gagged on the bitter liquid but was able to drink it all. He sighed as Jaerin eased him back into the pillows. "Thanks." Jaerin made no answer as he turned to put the glass back down. "You saved my life, Jaerin, when you knocked that wolf off. Thank you."

"You're thanking me?!" Jaerin spun around, eyes bright with tears. "Lion's mane, Jaer! You almost died for me! You took on two wolves by yourself. Even Peter only fought one! I'd've been mauled to pieces if you hadn't jumped on them. You saved my life and you're thanking me?"

"I couldn't let that happen, Jaerin, and you know it," Jaer whispered. There was a sleeping draught in that drink too.

"I do. Oh, Jaer."

Jaerin gave a little choking sob and flung himself on the bed beside his brother. Jaer winced as the impact shifted his pillows and jarred his broken bones. But he still managed to reach awkwardly over and pat his brother's back.

"'s'all right, Jaerin. 'm fine." His words slurred and he fought to remain conscious a little longer. "'ats what broth'rs f'r."

"Yeah," Jaerin hiccupped and sat up. "Thanks, Jaer. For everything."

Jaer grinned weakly and felt himself drift away. The last thing he heard was Jaerin saying,

"I love you."

* * *

Ch_apter Next: In which vows are made_


	40. Brothers' Oaths

**_Jaerin_**

"…and that was when you came running in. So you know the rest of the story." Jaerin leaned proudly back against the pillows piled around his brother's head. Jaer grinned weakly at him.

"It wasn't so impressive as all that," he murmured, a crimson flush stealing up his face.

Peter laughed. "I think quite the opposite. Why, I only killed Maugrim because he sat there and howled with his chest and throat unprotected. If he'd been attacking like these were, I would probably be dead."

"Hardly, Peter," Edmund said. "Aslan would not have let that happen. But he is right, Jaer, don't try to underrate what you did. It was well done. And it's a brother's right to praise as it is to protect. Don't be embarrassed that he's proud of you."

"Pot. Kettle." Peter said, innocently looking up at the ceiling. Edmund blushed.

"I think it's time we're going now." The younger king stood hastily and Jaerin smothered a snicker. "Silvo and Martil are probably going mad with not knowing where we are an hour before the feast."

"It takes you an hour to get ready?" Jaerin gasped.

Edmund grimaced. "Hardly. But it takes them that long to be content that we are ready. Peter?"

"Of course." Peter stood and nodded to the Peridanson brothers. Jaerin abruptly remembered his manners and started to slide off the bed. He was waved back easily. "Do not trouble yourself on our account. Will you be at the feast tonight?"

Jaerin nodded. "Yes, Sire. I will. But Jaer is stuck here."

"A pity. Take care, Jaer and do whatever the healers tell you to do. You'll mend faster that way."

Edmund snickered. "What was it you said a moment ago, brother? Oh yes, 'Pot. Kettle.'"

This time it was Peter's turn to blush and Jaerin could not hold back his laughter. A moment later, the kings joined in. Jaer laughed a little too but he held his ribs with his good (relatively speaking) arm. Still chuckling, the Pevensie brothers made their way out of the room and headed back to their own quarters. Jaerin settled himself more firmly at his brother's side.

"You have to tell me everything you know. Everything that they say tonight. I'm counting on you to be my eyes and ears at this feast. Put those lessons you say Sir Giles has been giving you to good use."

"I will, Jaer. Don't worry about that."

Rien found them still together about half an hour later. Jaer was sound asleep with Jaerin leaning ever so slightly against him while reading a book. The younger boy raised a finger to his lips and she tiptoed to the bed while he eased out of it.

"What is it?"

"Mother said that you need to get ready for the feast. The rest of us are almost."

"I'll be there soon. All I have to do is change my tunic."

Rien shook her head. "And leggings, and boots, and shirt, and brush your hair. You'll have to be quick."

"Please," Jaerin rolled his eyes. "I'm not some girl that takes hours to get ready. I'll be ready in time."

The girl stuck out her tongue at Jaerin and flounced to the door. But before she left, Rien paused and looked back at the sleeping figure. "Is he doing better?"

Jaerin nodded. "No fever. But he still can't move much."

"I'm glad. You were both very brave."

"Well it's not like I could just stand there and let them use him for a chew-toy could I? Now go on, I'll be out in a minute."

Quickly moving over to his desk, Jaerin gathered up the clothes already laid out for him and changed. Leaving his brother still sleeping, he joined the rest of his family in the hall. There, he imitated his father and offered Rien his arm and the four walked to the feast together.

The Great Hall was ablaze with color. Flowers of every variety filled elegant vases that were set along table runners of ruby, emerald, sapphire, and amethyst tones. Birds and Beasts lined the assembly in their finest clothes. On the dais stood the four rulers of Narnia, resplendent in festal finery. Musicians tucked into some corner played a merry air. Jaerin sought to memorize every detail to tell his brother.

And the food! Oh the food. He had thought the meal served at King Edmund's birthday and King Peter's was without compare. But this! The lightest, fluffiest rolls imaginable, tender steaks, sweet puddings, fresh berries, crunchy salads, melting cakes. Jaerin devoured the delectable dishes like only a hungry boy can.

The only drawback to the whole feast was the empty chair to his right. Jaerin ate a dish of baked apples smothered in cinnamon and brown sugar and thought how much Jaer would have liked it—it was his favorite dish from Archenland. Instead, his brother was confined to soups and puddings until his ribs and collar bone improved. The last thing they needed was him throwing up and injuring himself further. Still, Jaerin wondered if he could sneak down to the kitchens later and bring something good back up. He could only try.

As the feast drew to a close and the tables were cleared away, King Peter stood and raised his hand for silence. Everyone complied swiftly. He smiled proudly at the crowd.

"Friends and Cousins," he said. "Today we are gathered in celebration of the second anniversary of our reign. We are blessed to have such wonderful subjects!"

"We are blessed in you! Blessings to you!" The chorus of voices rang out.

"At this time last year, strange portents worked in our land, threatening the life of our Royal Brother. But by the grace of Aslan, and with the help of you, my cousins, we have overcome. There is so much more I could say, but…but I find I do not have the words. Thank you for another year in your service."

Amid the shouts and cheers that rose up, the Four stood and bowed together. Then, while the others sat back down, Queen Susan remained standing her gentle smile full of humble joy.

"My brother speaks rightly," she said when the clamor stilled. "No other ruler could have more gracious subjects. This year has brought many trials for all of us. You have stood by us, supported us, and encouraged us through it all. It is we who thank you for your dedication and the honor you show us…"

Queen Susan continued in the same vein for a little while longer before yielding the floor to her younger sister. Queen Lucy's address was similar though she spoke more of Aslan than anything else. Last, King Edmund spoke, reliving how his family had enabled him to make it through the darkest days. Jaerin listened intently to each person, trying to remember every detail to tell his brother. But toward the end of King Edmund's speech, he slowly became aware of a great crowd behind the thrones. Somehow, the three swordmasters, Sir Giles, Cheroom, and the other members of the King's council—including his father—had unobtrusively stationed themselves behind the Four. His interest spiked. Something big was going to happen.

As the applause for King Edmund died down, King Peter stood up once again, pride and love shining in his blue eyes. "Before we continue with the festivities, there is yet one thing more that I would do. General?"

The centaur bowed and offered a small sword to King Peter. At least it seemed small until the king took it and Jaerin realized it was only Oreius' size that made it appear so. He grinned as he recognized the hilt—it was the exact same style as King Edmund's old sword, Shafelm II that had broken against the giant.

"My brother," King Peter said. His voice took on a more regal air and Jaerin recognized that it was the High King speaking. "This spring, you risked life and limb in Our defense and in the defense of Our beloved land. A sword was lost in that battle and We ask that you take this one now from Our hands as token of Our appreciation for your service."

King Edmund stood and bowed. "It was Our pleasure to serve."

"This We know. And for this reason do I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, and Lord of Cair Paravel do bestow upon you, Our most Beloved and Royal Brother, the Dukedom of Lantern Waste. Will you accept this from Our hands?"

Jaerin held his breath as King Edmund slowly reached out and took the sword from his brother's outstretched arms. Then, as a continuation of the movement, he knelt on the dais before King Peter, his hands clasped on the sword hilt as if in prayer. The queens remained seated, smiling proudly at their brothers—they had known this was coming.

For a long moment there was a breathless silence and then King Edmund spoke in a voice half-choked with tears and yet somehow still clear and loud enough for everyone gathered in the Great Hall to hear. "Peter…My life, my love, all that I am and ever shall be, my body, my mind, the whole of my being, spirit and soul, I pledge now to thee my beloved and sovereign lord, o thou who art worthy of so much more than I in this mortal state can give. Protector and protected, teacher and pupil, master and servant, father and brother. All these things thou art to me…" He choked on the last words.

King Peter dropped down in front of his brother. "…and I am the mirror to thee," he added and wrapped Edmund, sword and all, in a fierce embrace.

Watching them, Jaerin felt keenly the absence of his own brother and he slipped away before anyone could notice, resolve growing in him. He strode through the halls of Cair Paravel back to his own rooms. A healer, a faun whose name he could not remember at the moment, was coming out when he arrived.

"Shh," he said. "I've just gotten him to go back to sleep."

Jaerin nodded shortly. "I'll be quiet."

He crept to his brother's bedside and knelt beside it, watching the rise and fall of the covers as Jaer slept. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm not as good with words as King Edmund or King Peter or even you. But I swear this, brother: So long as Aslan grants me strength, I will be your shield. I will fight with you in every battle whether we are together or apart. No matter what, I will be there. I…You're my brother, Jaer, the best brother anyone could ask for. I will be yours too." He laid his head down on the bed.

When Peridan came in late that night to check on his sons, he found one bed empty. Jaerin was curled as close to his brother as he could get without jarring the splints while Jaer's good arm rested lightly across his head. He smiled and drew the covers over both of them before backing softly out. They would do well.

* * *

_A/N—Edmund's oath and Peter's response belong to Elecktrum and appeared in her story _When We Were Kings_._

Next chapter: In which Jaer makes an interesting discovery.


End file.
